Forget It!
by S Kaze
Summary: "Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Sudah berapa kali Wonwoo mendengar kalimat itu. Ia ingin membongkar masa lalu Mingyu, jadi Wonwoo hanya bisa mengikuti permainannya sekarang. "Jika kau tak ingin kehilanganku lagi, terus arahkan pandanganmu padaku. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. Seventeen member Ch 9 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Forget It!

Chapter 1

Cast :

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Seventeen Member

"Ah, jadi ini tempatnya?" ucap seorang pria bermantel hijau di depan sebuah rumah panjang tingkat dua semacam apartemen sederhana. Matanya yang sipit menerawang dari berbagai sudut. Yang di lihatnya hanyalah kostan bagi para mahasiswa. Lingkungan nya cukup bersih dan suasananya sunyi. Cocok untuk seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja pindah dari sebuah desa untuk memulai kehidupan kuliah yang baru di kota Seoul ini. Poni nya ia singkirkan dengan pelan agar tak menghalangi penglihatannya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari si pemilik mata sipit ini. "Fighting!" teriaknya pada diri sendiri. Koper nya ia bawa secara perlahan agar tak menimbulkan bunyi duk duk saat membawanya menaiki tangga. Di tingkat dua ini, kira-kira ada 6 kamar dengan 3 kamar di sebelah kiri dan 3 kamar di sebelah kanan. Pemuda itu mengambil kunci yang telah di beri pemilik kosan dari kantungnya, dilihatnya kanan-kiri tak terlihat ada penghuni di tingkat dua ini. Sungguh sepi. Tapi pemuda itu tak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia harus membenahi rumah barunya di Seoul ini.

Cklek! Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan ruangan kosong yang cukup luas. Pemuda itu memasuki kamar dan terlihat sedikit senang dengan kata 'woah..' yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Si pemuda meletakkan kopernya asal dan berkeliling sedikit untuk melihat rumah barunya yang sederhana. Setelah itu hal yang pertama yang ia lakukan untuk membenahi rumah barunya ini adalah meletakkan papan nama di samping pintunya agar tetangganya tahu ada penghuni baru di kosan ini. Tertera papan nama 'JEON WONWOO' di samping pintunya. Senyum terlihat mengembang, tanda puas telah menjadi penghuni baru di lingkungan ini. Saat meletakan papan namanya, terlihat seorang pemuda lain yang sedang membuka pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu tampak lebih pendek dari dirinya.

Beberapa detik, si pemuda pemilik rambut pinky ini memperhatikan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sedikit terpaku melihat pemuda itu, tersadar saat jentikan jari di depan wajahnya. "Hey, kau tak apa?" ucapnya pelan, takut-takut pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari nya kaget secara berlebihan. "Ah aku tak apa. Perkenalkan namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku penghuni baru di sini salam kenal." Wonwoo membungkuk sedikit memberi salam kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ah ternyata kau orang baru itu, perkenalkan aku Lee Jihoon. Salam kenal. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Woozi," sedikit kerut di kening Wonwoo, ia tak habis pikir mengapa nama nya Lee Jihoon tapi bisa memiliki nama panggilan Woozi. Tapi ia tak ingin memikirkannya. "Ah, iya benar. Woozi-ah. Kenapa disini sangat sepi sekali. Dimana penghuni yang lain?" ucapnya menanggapi perkenalan Woozi. "Kau mahasiswa baru ya? Mereka semua? Entahlah aku juga tak tau." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga mahasiswa baru di Universitas A." ucap Woozi dengan senyumnya. "Ah, Woozi-ah kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik. apalagi kau sangat imut." Woozi tertawa. "Tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak imut. Baiklah kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah, jika kau perlu bantuan kami semua akan membantumu. Anggap kami keluarga baru mu ya." Woozi pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian setelah Wonwoo membungkuk memberi salam.

-0-

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Woozi, Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk membereskan rumah barunya. Kardus-kardus telah tertumpuk rapi di sudut ruangan setelah beberapa menit lalu truk pengantar barang telah tiba. Sungguh banyak sepertinya hal yang harus di benahi. Pria bermantel hijau yang sudah mengganti kostumnya menjadi kaos tangan panjang dengan training hitamnya melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan memutar kepalanya sedikit ke arah kanan dan kiri. Kedua tangannya menetap di pinggang sang pemilik rumah, sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal itu. "Jika ada ibu pasti akan beres dengan cepat. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" akhirnya kaki nya melangkah mulai membuka tumpukan kardus. Beberapa barang ia pilah menentukan mana yang cocok untuk di letakkan di bagian depan ruangan dan di kamarnya. Rasanya butuh seharian untuk membereskan kamar ini saja. Belum lagi Wonwoo harus membeli persediaan makanan walau ibunya telah membekalkan kimchi untuk beberapa hari.

Baru saja beberapa kardus yang ia buka, jam dinding yang baru saja ia letakkan di tempatnya telah menunjukkan pukul 2. Bahkan untuk membereskan beberapa kardus saja, Wonwoo sudah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam. Helaan nafas terdengar, nada mengeluh kerap ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Merasa lelah, ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di sembarang tempat walau banyak barang berserakan, ia tak ingin peduli dulu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo adalah seorang yang rapi ia akan selalu membereskan kamarnya saat bangun tidur. Tapi jika lelah sudah melandanya apalagi moodnya memburuk bisa saja kamar yang baru di rapihkan pagi hari akan menjadi sebuah kapal pecah pada malam harinya. Tangannya sangat lemah untuk sekedar menggeser kardus yang ada di sampingnya. Kepalanya ia pukul pelan menandakan bahwa ia teringat sesuatu. Benar, sejak ia datang, Wonwoo lupa untuk makan apalagi sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Tubuhnya sangat lemas untuk melakukan apapun saat ini.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan nya dan memilih untuk mencari makanan apa yang bisa ia makan saat ini. Wonwoo ingat bahwa ibunya telah memberikan kimchi tapi rasanya Wonwoo sedang tak ingin menikmatinya karena ia belum memasak nasi. Jadi Wonwoo memilih untuk memasak ramyun yang ia bawa di tas. Sepertinya perut Wonwoo sudah tak bisa diajak sabar, suara-suara yang berasal dari perutnya makin menjengkelkan. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit, Ramyun yang ia tunggu-tunggu akan matang. Ia telah duduk di sebuah meja kecil untuk menikmati makan siang nya yang terlambat. Tidak lupa berdoa, berterimakasih kepada tuhan bahwa ia masih bisa merasakan ramyun yang enak hari ini. Tapi, baru saja ia ingin memakannya, suara ketukan terdengar.

Wonwoo meninggalkan ramyunnya berharap ia tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Beberapa kardus yang belum ia bongkar di singkirkan agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Baju nya ia rapihkan takut-takut ada seseorang yang penting yang menemuinya. Ia tak ingin terlihat tidak rapi di depan tamu pertamanya yang berkunjung ke rumah barunya di Seoul ini. Pintu terbuka menampilkan beberapa pemuda dengan pakaian kasual dan senyum yang sumringah. "Tetanggaaaaaaa…. Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sedikit merah dan pipi yang seperti bakpau menghampiri Wonwoo dengan wajah kegirangan. "Ya! Seungkwan jangan begitu pada tetangga baru nanti dia takut bagaimana?"ucap seseorang yang Wonwoo sudah kenal dari percakapannya di pagi hari. Pemuda bernama Seungkwan yang di panggil Woozi mendadak cemberut karena omelannya. "Bolehkah kita masuk?" seorang pemuda lagi yang belum di kenalnya, rambutnya hitam dan senyumnya yang begitu khas. Dan ada seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi diam tapi senyum tak pernah putus sambil melambaikan tangannya yang seperti nya ingin memberi salam kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlihat bingung. Ia masih belum mengucapkan apapun. Woozi yang sudah tak sabar dengan keadaan yang aneh ini – mereka semua berdiri di ambang pintu – "Hei, ada apa dengan mu?" ucap Woozi sambil menjentikkan jari untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. "Ah, maafkan aku. Silahkan masuk, tapi barang-barangku masih berantakan." Tapi, saat Woozi yang orang terakhir masuk ke rumah Wonwoo ada seseorang yang lari menaiki tangga sambil membawa satu kotak bekal yang cukup besar. "Ya, hyung cepat sedikit. Wonwoo-sshi ini tetanggamu juga yang tinggal di lantai bawah." Woozi dan pemuda itu masuk memenuhi ruang yang berisi meja kecil dengan ramyun yang masih ia tinggalkan.

Mereka duduk melingkar setelah Wonwoo menyediakan segelas air putih. Ya, hanya segelas air putih. "Etto.. Perkenalkan nama ku Jeon Wonwoo. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Wonwoo sedikit canggung. "Biar aku yang perkenalkan…" ucap seseorang yang di ketahui sebagai Seungkwan karena omelan Woozi di pintu tadi. "Hey, kenapa harus kau. Kita bisa memperkenalkan diri kita sendiri. Kenapa kau begitu ribut di rumah tetangga baru kita." Lagi-lagi Seungkwan kena marah oleh si rambut hitam.

"Nama ku, Choi SeungCheol tapi kau bisa memanggil ku . aku adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua di Univ. A dan kamarku ada di sebelah kanan kamar Woozi." Ucap seorang pemuda yang di ketahui bernama . Wonwoo lagi-lagi tak habis pikir kenapa namanya bisa berubah se-drastis itu. "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung, kau bisa memanggilku Hoshi. Aku adalah mahasiswa baru sama seperti mu. Kamarku ada di sebelah kiri kamar Woozi." Senyumnya masih tak luntur. Watak seorang yang sungguh periang. Warna rambutnya yang pirang makin menggambarkan Hoshi adalah pemuda yang ceria. "Kau sudah tau namaku kan jadi aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi." Ucap Woozi sambil melayangkan senyum yang membuat matanya bertambah sipit. "Aku Boo Seungkwan, kau bisa memanggilku Seungkwan. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik. Aku masih SMA kelas 3 tapi aku berencana masuk ke Univ A kamarku ada di bawah." Seungkwan sungguh orang yang cerewet mungkin ia harus menjadi seorang host jika sudah lulus dari kuliahnya. "Namaku Yoon Junghan kau bisa memanggilku Jeonghan. Aku juga mahasiswa tingkat dua sama seperti kamarku ada di bawah di samping seungkwan." Pemuda bernama jeonghan membungkuk sedikit sambil menyibak poni panjang nya agar tak menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Bukankah disini disewa khusus untuk laki-laki?" mendadak semua orang tertawa mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. "Dia adalah laki-laki hanya saja rambutnya yang panjang." Jelas yang lainnya ikut mengangguk. "Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah yang semakin penasaran. "Silahkan." Ucap mereka bersamaan. "Kenapa nama panggilan kalian begitu berbeda dengan nama asli kalian?" Ucap Wonwoo dengan penuh tanya. "Ah itu karena kami pernah membentuk sebuah band saat SMA, jadi itu semacam nama panggung kami, karena kami ingin terlihat keren jadi seperti itulah hehe." Hoshi menjelaskan. Pemuda itu juga menjelaskan ada beberapa orang juga yang satu band dengan nya saat SMA tapi ia tak dapat ikut hari ini. "Apakah kau butuh bantuan untuk membereskan rumah ini? Kelihatannya sangat berantakan." Jeonghan melihat sekitar. Kardus yang masih bertumpuk, meja yang entah ada di mana, baju-baju bertebaran.

"Yosh. Baiklah kita akan membantu tetangga hari ini." Perintah bagai orang yang paling tua disana. " semua langsung bergerak tanpa di suruh. Wonwoo benar-benar harus berterimakasih kepada tetangga barunya yang benar-benar sangat membantu. Tapi tetap saja Wonwoo masih merasa lemas karena makanan nya yang tersingkir begitu mereka datang. "Bukankah ada tetangga baru lagi yang akan datang hari ini?" Seungkwan angkat bicara sambil mengangkat kardus untuk di letakkan di pojok ruangan. "Ah iya, katanya mahasiswa baru juga. Mungkin ia akan tiba malam ini." Jelas seperti ketua asrama yang tau akan segala hal. "Dia akan tinggal di samping kamarmu Wonwoo. Ya, sebelah kiri yang dekat tangga." Wonwoo hanya berkata oh begitu sambil mengangguk.

Kira-kira jam 7 malam, mereka selesai membereskan kamar Wonwoo. Sangat rapi. Jelas saja, disini Woozi ikut membantu, terlihat seperti Woozi anak teladan yag suka kerapihan. "Ah baiklah kami pulang dulu, jika kau butuh bantuan hubungi kami."mereka melambai kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Perutnya makin bersuara, Wonwoo seharian tidak makan. Ramyun yang di buatnya tadi siang pun sudah melar, terlihat sudah tak layak makan. Tinggal sedikit lagi Wonwoo selesai membereskan kamarnya, setelah itu ia akan benar-benar mengisi perutnya ini dengan tenang. Wonwoo membereskan sisa sampah yang ada di kamarnya. Kira-kira jam 9 malam, Wonwoo baru benar-benar selesai membereskan kamarnya.

Wonwoo menuruni tangga berniat untuk membuang sampah di tempat sampah yang telah di sediakan di lantai bawah. Terlihat suasana sangat sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang keluar kamar bahkan mungkin untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Wonwoo meregankan tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat membuat otot-otot yang tegang karena seharian membereskan kama menjadi lemas. Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya, rasa pusing menghantam kepalanya. Kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar harus makan, jika begini bukan hanya lemas tapi Wonwoo bisa saja pingsan mendadak. Tapi tiba-tiba, sekitar beberapa meter di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa kantung plastic kecil memperhatikan Wonwoo. Pemuda itu sungguh tampan, postur tubuhnya sangat bagus tinggi besar mengalahkan Wonwoo.

Pemuda itu berlari menghampirinya, membuat mata Wonwoo sedikit melebar mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tubuh kecilnya telah di rengkuh kuat-kuat oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher putih milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih meloading pikirannya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang ia betul-betul tak mengerti. Ia tak mengenal pemuda yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. "Akhirnya…" Ucap pemuda tinggi itu pelan. Rasa rindu seakan tertuang semua untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih saja diam, tak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Lalu tiba-tiba, tubuh yang di rengkuh pemuda tersebut bertambah berat tanganya yang mula nya mencengkram tangan si pemuda agar terhindar dari pelukannya terlepas begitu saja. Si pemuda tinggi melepaskan pelukannya, melihat mata Wonwoo yang tertutup, mengguncang pelang. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ucap si pemuda tinggi pelan. Ternyata Wonwoo pingsan.

Si pemuda tinggi menggendong Wonwoo untuk di bawa ke kamarnya karena ia tidak tau di mana kamar pemuda yang sedang di gendongnya, si pemuda tinggi membaca Wonwoo ke kamar dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'KIM MINGYU'. Di buka nya pintu secara kasar tak memedulikan apakah pintu nya akan rusak atau tidak. Yang penting orang yang sedang di gendongnya akan cepat sadar. Wonwoo di letakkan di kasur nya. Kamar pemuda bernama Kim Mingyu cukup rapi. Mingyu berusaha mencipratkan air ke wajah Wonwoo tapi tetap saja tidak bangun. Tiba-tiba suara perut Wonwoo berbunyi membuat Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata karena lapar." Ucapnya pelan. Mingyu berinisiatif untuk membuatkan makanan.

Wonwoo yang mencium masakan Mingyu karena begitu laparnya terbangun. "Dimana aku?" ucapnya memegangi kepalanya yang cukup pusing. Wonwoo melihat pemuda yang di peluknya tadi membelakanginya. "Kau siapa?" ucapnya pelan takut mengagetkan si pemilik rumah. "Ah kau sudah bangun, ini aku sudah buatkan makanan, makanlah." Wonwoo di tarik ke meja kecil untuk makan. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Wonwoo memilih untuk menghabiskan makanan yang di hidangkan. "Wah enak." Wonwoo begitu laparnya hingga lupa siapa orang yang tak di kenal ini. Sedangkan orang yang ada di seberang meja, memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan seksama tersenyum melihat begitu nikmat Wonwoo memakan masakan buatannya. "Aku rindu padamu." Wonwoo tersedak setelah mendengar perkataannya. Kalimat yang tak di sangka keluar dari pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Wonwoo tak percaya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Dan siapa sebenarnya pemuda di hadapannya ini.

TBC

S. Kaze : Ya, Bagaimana menurut kalian? xD


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku rindu padamu." Wonwoo tersedak setelah mendengar perkataannya. Kalimat yang tak di sangka keluar dari pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Wonwoo tak percaya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Dan siapa sebenarnya pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Chapter 2

Hening sejenak. Tak ada gerak dan tak ada suara. Keduanya memperhatikan ke dalam mata lawan bicaranya masing-masing. Sesaat kemudian Mingyu inisiatif untuk mengambil gelas yang letaknya jelas-jelas lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo. "Ada apa dengan mu? Minumlah dulu." Si pemuda tinggi menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo pelan. Air yang sudah tertampung di wadah kaca yang pas sekali dengan genggaman tangan Wonwoo di tenggak habis olehnya. Mata Wonwoo melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda di samping nya yang terlihat begitu khawatir. Di perhatikan lekat-lekat wajahnya, mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya tapi tetap saja ia tak mengingat pernah mengenal orang ini. "Ah, terimakasih makanan nya. Tapi, bisakah aku bertanya satu hal?" Ucap si pemuda sipit setelah menyeka sedikit air yang tersisa di mulutnya. Senyumnya sangat cerah, pemuda berambut coklat ini betul betul menggemaskan saat dilihat.

"Apa itu? Kau boleh bertanya sepuasnya." Wonwoo cukup lama memikirkan pertanyaan nya. Ia berpikir apakah sopan menanyakan hal ini kepada orang yang baru di temuinya terlebih telah menyelamatkannya dari kelaparan. Wonwoo mengatur kalimat di dalam otaknya berharap semoga pertanyaan nya tak menyakiti hati si penyelamat ini. "Bolehkah aku tau nama mu?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itulah yang keluar. Terlalu banyak pilihan pertanyaan di otak Wonwoo. Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa terucap. Hatinya cukup gelisah bertanya-tanya dan mengira-ngira sepertinya pemuda di hadapannya ini telah mengenalnya.

"Aku? Namaku?" Ucap si pemuda tinggi bingung. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk takut. Apakah salah untuk menanyakan namanya. "Kim Mingyu, Namaku Kim Mingyu." Terlalu periang dan senyum sumringah. Senyum nya berbeda sekali dengan milik Hoshi walaupun senyum Hoshi lebih sumringah di banding senyum pemuda bernama Mingyu ini. Senyum Mingyu menyaratkan rindu yang begitu berlebih. Wonwoo lagi-lagi berpikir apakah ia pernah mengenal orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Ah Kim Mingyu. Terima kasih atas makanan nya. Masakan mu sungguh enak." Wonwoo tak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal yang belum jelas. Jadi ia berinisiatif pamit karena sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya. Wonwoo membungkuk memberi salam berniat untuk menuju pintu. Mingyu yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapannya masih terpaku memerhatikan Wonwoo. "Ternyata aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi, aku benar-benar melihatmu di hadapanku." Wonwoo berhenti. Mendengar perkataan Mingyu yang tak masuk akal membuatnya semakin tak mengerti. Ia berbalik dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Angin berhembus pelan membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi begitu dingin. Mingyu tak bergeming. Masih memerhatikan si pemuda sipit.

Wonwoo tak berniat untuk bersikap tidak sopan. Tapi, tatapan Mingyu yang sulit di artikan membuatnya takut. Apa orang yang di hadapannya ini masih waras. Wonwoo berbalik dan berlari cepat keluar dari pintu. Melihat lingkungan di balik pintu. Ternyata, Kim Mingyu adalah tetangga yang di bicarakan Scoups tadi siang. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, bukan karena ia terlalu lelah karna jarak lari yang cukup pendek itu. Tapi hatinya gemetar takut, ia tak mengenal pemuda yang ada di balik pintu ini, tatapannya sungguh sulit di artikan, tapi kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tak mengerti. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama disana. Bisa-bisa Mingyu juga ikut mengejarnya. "Apakah pemuda bernama Mingyu itu menyukaiku? Yang benar saja? Apa dia tak punya teman wanita yang cantik untuk disukainya?"Wonwoo uring-uringan, Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. 'Aku terlihat masih normal kan? Aku yakin, aku masih mencintai wanita.' Yakinnya dalam hati . bahkan ia harus berlari ke depan cermin melihat pantulan dirinya apakah ada yang aneh.. Rambut hitamnya diacak-acak tak mengerti situasi saat ini.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya, ia bergulung di selimutnya. Melirik jam dinding yang masih berdetak, pukul 11 malam. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar, mengingat tatapan Mingyu terhadapnya. Kata-kata Mingyu terus mengusik pikirannya. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi jika pernah, dimana?" Pikir Wonwoo berulang-ulang sampai-sampai matanya tertutup secara tak sadar dan beralih ke dunia mimpi.

-0-

Mingyu masih saja tersenyum, "Kenapa dia begitu buru-buru? Apa dia tak rindu masakan buatanku?" Mingyu memberekan alat makan bekas Wonwoo, mencuci piring dan gelasnya. Tak ada yang tau kapan Mingyu tiba di tempat kos ini. Kamarnya sudah begitu rapi seperti orang yang sudah tinggal lama di tempat ini. "Apakah aku harus memasakan makanan untuknya besok pagi? Ah tidak-tidak, hari ini aku hanya punya ramyun. Aku akan beli bahan makanan besok." Mingyu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Ia lupa dimana ia letakkan plastic yang di bawanya sebelum bertemu Wonwoo tadi. "Tunggu dimana ramyunku?" Mingyu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara cuci piringnya dan keluar dari kamar nya untuk mencari ramyun yang ia lempar begitu saja.

Pintu tertutup pelan, Mingyu melihat papan nama yang tertera di samping kamarnya. "Jeon Wonwoo? Apa dia sudah mengganti namanya?" ucapnya, lalu melenggang menuruni tangga. Plastic yang di bawanya ternyata tersangkut di semak yang ada di sekitar halaman. Beruntung tak ada anjing, kucing atau bahkan manusia yang membawanya. Angin berhembus cukup dingin malam ini. Mingyu sedikit menyesal tidak mengenakan jaketnya bahkan hanya untuk mengambil ramyun yang ia lempar. "Kim Mingyu?" seseorang terlihat beberapa meter di belakang Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam sejenak menerka siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya. Mingyu berpikir keras mencoba mengingat-ngingat pemuda cantik di hadapannya. "Jeonghan-Hyung? Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tinggal disini juga?" Mingyu berlari menemui orang yang sepertinya sudah lama tak di temuinya. "Sudah lama sekali hyung. Kenapa rambutmu sangat panjang? Aku sempat tak mengenalinya tadi."

"Aku sedang mencari inspirasi. Ya aku tinggal di sini juga kamar ku ada di pojok sana." Mingyu memeluknya singkat, menumpahkan rasa rindu nya. "Bukankah sudah malam, kau harus tidur Mingyu-ya." Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih saja seperti dulu, selalu menyuruhku cepat tidur. Berkunjunglah ke kamar ku besok. Kamarku berada di samping tangga." Ujarnya.

-0-

Sinar matahari menelusup melalui celah jendela yang ada di kamar si pemuda sipit. Wonwoo masih bergelung di selimutnya. Merasa nyaman walaupun sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan tapi hawa sejuk yang ada di kamar ini membuat dirinya benar-benar nyaman dan betah untuk tidak meninggalkan kasur. Tapi makin lama sinar matahari semakin tinggi membuat intensitas cahaya juga semakin terang. Mata sipitnya mencoba membuka perlahan, mengintip jam dinding yang berhadapan langsung dengan matanya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, jam berapa sebenarnya sekarang. Sang waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, di tegakkan tubuhnya menggeliat kecil untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya. Mulutnya membuka sedikit lebar dan mata sipit nya tertutup sepertinya Wonwoo masih sangat mengantuk walau sinar matahari menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan sarapan.

Setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya, Wonwoo bergegas untuk mandi dan sarapan. Ia mempunyai rencana untuk mengunjungi universitas baru nya yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Wonwoo telah bersiap untuk berangkat, sweater tangan panjang dan celana levis cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat tampan. Tak lupa tambahan kacamata untuk membuatnya lebih segar. Wonwoo membuka pintu menghirup udara segar yang nantinya akan menemani nya setiap hari.

10 menit ia berjalan, tibalah Wonwoo di Universitas A. ternyata setelah di lihat kampusnya ini lebih luas dari yang ia lihat di brosur atau di acara TV. Wonwoo tampak sedikit bingung karena baru kali ini ia masuk ke universitas yang ada di seoul. Terlihat bingung, Wonwoo melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari kira-kira dimana fakultas yang ia cari. Berpikir atau kah ada orang yang dapat ia tanya. Pluk! Seseorang menepuk pundak Wonwoo. Si pemilik mata sipit ini, hampir saja jantungan karena mendapat kejutan dari seseorang yang setelah ia lihat, ternyata ia mengenalnya. "Jeonghan-hyung?" Jeonghan memberikan senyum simple. "Sedang apa kau disini?" ucap pemuda pemilik rambut panjang ini. "Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin melihat fakultas Musik. Apa kau tau hyung?" Wonwoo mencoba sedikit akrab dengan teman barunya ini. Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang pendiam, ia tak akan menjawab jika tidak di tanya. Wajahnya yang terlihat kaku membuat nya terlihat seperti orang yang serius. tapi sebenarnya Wonwoo adalah orang yang murah senyum, ya walaupun ia hanya akan terbuka ke beberapa orang yang benar-benar sudah dekat dengannya. "Aku mengantar Mingyu untuk melihat-lihat juga." Balasnya cepat.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya-tanya. Pluk! Di tepuknya lagi pundak Wonwoo membuatnya kaget untuk kedua kalinya. "Aishh ku kira aku akan mati." Wonwoo memegang dadanya berharap detak jantungnya kembali normal karena kejutan keduanya. "Wonwoo-hyung, kau juga masuk jurusan musik?" Mingyu tersenyum menatap Wonwoo. Kening Jeonghan sedikit berkerut, bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka sudah saling mengenal. Tapi Jeonghan tak ambil pusing, mungkin karena Mingyu tetangga Wonwoo, mereka telah berkenalan. "Ah Mingyu sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu tadi tapi aku kelupaan." Apakah kau mengambil akselerasi? Harusnya mahasiswa baru tahun ini adalah kelahiran 96." Mingyu sedikit terkekeh setelah mengatakan begitulah hyung.

Di sela perbincangan mereka angin berhembus cukup kencang. Cuaca sangat dingin membuat mereka bertiga memeluk dirinya sendiri mencoba menghangatkan bagian tubuh yang bisa di tutupi. Jeonghan dan Mingyu telah memakai mantel. Tapi, Wonwoo yang tidak peka dengan cuaca pagi ini membuatnya bergidik dingin setelah angin yang cukup kencang berhembus. "Hyung kenapa kau tak membawa mantelmu? Ceroboh sekali. Bukankah kau masih sakit?" Mingyu melepaskan mantelnya untuk di pakai oleh Wonwoo. Tapi yang di pakaikan, Wonwoo, masih saja terdiam. "Wonwoo apa kau sakit?" tanya Jeonghan cepat. Jeonghan adalah tipe orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Jeonghan dengan sigap mengecek suhu badan Wonwoo. "Apa kau demam atau ada yang sakit?"Kini Jeonghan terlihat seperti ibu bagi Wonwoo terlebih kemarin Jeonghan pula yang membawakan makanan saat kunjungan pertama ke kamarnya. "Iya hyung, Wonwoo-hyung semalam pingsan di lantai bawah. Untung aku melihatnya." Mingyu mencoba menjelaskan. Wonwoo hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Tapi, ini mantelmu. Bagaimana jika kau kedinginan?" Wonwoo masih tak mengerti. Kenapa Mingyu seakan sudah mengenal dirinya cukup lama. Tak mungkin kan orang yang baru bertemu satu hari menjadi seperhatian ini. "Sudahlah hyung tenang saja. Aku memiliki fisik yang kuat." Wonwoo tak membantah terlihat dari tubuh Mingyu yang tinggi tegap dan kekar itu. "Baiklah kau ingin berkeliling juga kan. Ayo ku temani." Jeonghan merangkul Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan mengajaknya untuk cepat berjalan karena cuaca semakin dingin.

-0-

Saat pulang, Wonwoo berpisah dari Jeonghan dan Mingyu karena ia bilang ingin mampir ke mini market sebentar. Wonwoo berjalan pelan mengitari rak-rak yang ada di mini market. Membeli beberapa ramyun untuk di jadikan stok kalau-kalau Wonwoo sedang malas memakan yang lain. Beberapa coklat juga ia beli dan roti dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Setelah selesai membayar, Wonwoo membawa banyak kantung plastik di karenakan inisiatifnya untuk membagikan makanan ke tetangga hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantu nya membereskan rumah kemarin.

Wonwoo agak kesulitan berjalan karena plastik yang cukup banyak dan mantel Mingyu yang lupa ia kembalikan. Mantel Mingyu cukup besar membuat nya terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar yang mengenakan pakaian orang dewasa. Entah kenapa tubuh Wonwoo sangat kurus padahal ia selalu makan tepat waktu dan cukup gizi, menurutnya. Mini marketnya memang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, Wonwoo harus melewati tangga yang cukup panjang dan Wonwoo membencinya. Kantung plastik wonwoo tiba-tiba tersangkut sesuatu dan membuatnya robek. Beberapa cup ramyun jatuh menggelinding ke bawah tangga membuat Wonwoo cukup kesal untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mengambilnya dengan belanjaan yang cukup banyak di kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu seceroboh ini hyung?" lagi-lagi suara yang di kenalnya. Wonwoo tak mengerti kenapa Mingyu selalu ada di mana-mana. Terlihat Mingyu mengambil makanan Wonwoo yang jatuh. Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu. Dengan sangat pelan kata terima kasih dan maaf keluar dari mulutnya. "Untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil memasukan kembali makanan yang jatuh ke plastiknya ."Aku heran kenapa kau selalu membantuku?" akhirnya Mingyu membantu Wonwoo membawa belanjaannya dan berjalan beriringan pulang ke rumah. "Kali ini aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya." Benar-benar. Wonwoo berpikir dirinya adalah pemuda yang cukup bodoh. Sampai-sampai Ia berpikir 'Apakah harus di beri predikat seperti pria yang selalu tak mengerti? Atau kah aku pria yang tak peka? Ataukah aku pria yang lugu?' Wonwoo benar-benar harus mencari tau kenapa Mingyu mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu padanya. Mungkin sekarang tak terlalu mengganggunya tapi jika Mingyu terus bersikap seperti itu. Bukankah bukan hanya di diri Mingyu yang salah. Tapi juga ada kaitannya dengan diri Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau terus diam Wonwoo-hyung?" Mingyu mencoba membuka percakapan. Kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo diam sepanjang jalan. Mingyu sempat berpikir apakah dia marah. "Apakah salah jika aku diam saja? Aku tak memiliki banyak hal untuk di bicarakan dengan mu. Aku terlalu bingung." ucapnya dengan nada yang sulit di artikan. "Bingung? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak tengah di persimpangan jalan hyung." Wonwoo melirik tajam ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu kaget, sampai-sampai ia mundur satu langkah dari sisi Wonwoo. "Apa kau selalu bercanda seperti itu?" ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah datar. Tapi Mingyu lebih memilih untuk tak menanggapi. Dilihat dari raut wajah Wonwoo ia menjadi sangat kesal sekarang.

Langit semakin sore, ternyata acara keliling kampus memakan waktu yang cukup banyak. Mingyu yang terus berbicara sepanjang jalan membuat mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka telah di depan tangga. Seungkwan yang sedang bersantai di sore hari terlihat tenang mendengarkan lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan lewat headset putihnya. Walau dari jauh Ia menyapa sekilas kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo. "Jadi kau yang namanya Mingyu. Jeonghan-hyung bilang kau datang semalam. Dan, Wonwoo-hyung ternyata kau sudah dekat dengan Mingyu-hyung ya?" Wonwoo hanya tertawa membalas pertanyaan Seungkwan. "Sengkwanie, aku punya banyak makanan. Ambilah untukmu dan Jeonghan-hyung, ini sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih karena kalian membantuku membereskan rumah kemarin." Jelas Wonwoo tak lupa dengan senyumnya. Seungkwan yang sangat bahagia menerima makanan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu pergi. Sampai-sampai Mingyu tak sempat bicara apapun.

Setelah menaiki tangga, terlihat Woozi yang sedang bermain gitar dan Hoshi yang mendampinginya. "Hoshi-hyung, Woozi-ya. Aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian. Ambilah, ini adalah tanda ucapan terima kasihku atas bantuan kalian yang kemarin." Wonwoo menyodorkan plastik untuk mereka pilih sendiri. "Ini temanmu? " ucap Hoshi lagi-lagi bertanya soal Mingyu. "Ini adalah tetangga sebelahku." Jawabnya singkat. "Ah, kau Kim Mingyu?" Mingyu menunduk dan memberikan salam kepada mereka yang lebih tua. "Dimana Scoups-Hyung?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melirik kanan-kiri. "Ah dia sedang ada urusan, entah kapan pulangnya." Hoshi menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah bisa kutitip makanan ini untuknya." Woozi menerimanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia nanti akan memberikannya.

"Baiklah, kau yang terakhir. Karena kau telah menyelamatkan ku dari kelaparan. Ambilan makanan ini semaumu. Dan oh ya ini mantelmu, ternyata mantelmu sangat besar dan berat." Wonwoo melepaskan mantel yang sejak tadi membuat tubuhnya keberatan walaupun terhindar dari rasa dingin. "Wonwoo-hyung, bukankah aku yang paling berjasa dalam membantumu, bisakah aku di berikan hadiah yang spesial?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikanmu kelebihan untuk memilih makanan sebanyak yang kau mau." Jawab Wonwoo. "Tapi bukan itu yang kumau. Jika makanan aku juga bisa membelinya sendiri." Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. Memang di pikir-pikir, Mingyu sangat berjasa. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin Wonwoo akan mengalami sakit yang berkepanjangan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, Apa itu?"

Kaze : Ya,,,,, akhirnya berhasil apdet maap agak lama yak. Kira-kira gimana ch 2 kali ini. Menurut kalian apa yang bakal di minta Mingyu dari Wonwoo? Trus Wonwoo bakal ngasih ga yaaaa xD.

Aku mau sedikit preview ch 1. Agak heran sedikit kenapa namanya coups di ch 1 ga muncul ya padahal udah aku ketik dengan baik loooooh. Trus maaf kalo masih ada typo bertebaran, maklum author amatiran hehe. Semoga kalian menikmati ch 2 ini. Oiya jangan sungkan buat krisar. Thanks buat yang udah follow fav dan review

Balas review :

kookies : udah di lanjut yaaaaa… xD menurut kamu gimana? Udah kenal apa belum ya… let it jadi rahasia sampai terkuak ya wkwk

monwii : keren? Omo makasih. Terharu rasanya ada yang bilang seperti itu xD

Firdha858 : Mingyu siapanya Wonu? Hayo kira-kira siapa? Dia amnesia gay a XD menurut kamu gimana? Hehe

Egatoti : kira-kira Mingyu bisa ampe salah liat Wonu ga? Semoga kamu suka sama endingnya nanti yaa

Arlequeen Kim : tau nih Mingyu main meluk aja padahal aku juga mau di peluk dia xD. Cuma mau info buat Arlequeen-sshi ini bukan cerita cinta antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo tapi aku bakal ngasih banyak hint disini supaya kalian suka. Aku ga pernah bikin ff Meanie soalnya MianhxD semoga endingnya ga ketebak yaa…..

tfiy : penasaraaan? Terus ikutin yaaa xD

Rias537 : ye lanjut ye lanjut. Terus ingetin aku biar apdet kilat yak xD

Karuhi Hatsune : Rameeee… yeee Mingyu bikin rame lagi dong ffnyaaaa… semoga aku bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dan gampang di mengerti hwaiting makasih yaa ^^

Kimxjeon : disini ada 6 orang dari SMA yang sama dan 6 orang lainnya dari SMA yang beda ya. Fighting juga! xD

Christ : gapapa, krisar kamu aja sudah sangat membantu xD fighting

Akhir kata, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pamit. Sampai jumpa Minggu depan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikanmu kelebihan untuk memilih makanan sebanyak yang kau mau." Jawab Wonwoo. "Tapi bukan itu yang kumau. Jika makanan aku juga bisa membelinya sendiri." Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. Memang di pikir-pikir, Mingyu sangat berjasa. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin Wonwoo akan mengalami sakit yang berkepanjangan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, Apa itu?"

Chapter 3

Sedari tadi tubuhnya bergeser kesana kemari, tampak gelisah terlihat dari keringat yang mengucur cukup deras dari dahinya padahal suhu udara malam ini bisa di katakan cukup dingin. Selimutnya ia sibak ke sembarang arah. Walaupun sudah memakai kaos yang tipis dan celana pendek, keringatnya membasahi bajunya hingga terlihat gradasi warna di kaos dari si pemilik kamar ini.

"Hyung, dimana kau?" terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang bajunya sudah basah di seluruh tubuh. Boneka rubah yang ia pegang juga sudah berubah warna karena efek terkena air hujan. Air matanya bahkan saru dengan tetesan hujan yang tak terlalu deras tapi sarat akan kesedihan. "Hyung dimana kau?" ulangnya lagi. Berkali-kali ia memanggil, tapi seorang yang di panggilnya hyung itu tak kunjung datang.

Tok Tok Tok. Badannya gemetar hebat ketika ia tersadar bahwa hari sudah pagi. Ada bunyi tok tok yang beberapa kali ia abaikan. Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah. Membuat si pria rambut coklat ini tergesa-gesa untuk membuka pintunya melihat siapa yang datang di hari pertamanya memasuki kuliah.

"Ah Hyung, masuklah." Di bukanya pintu memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah fresh dengan jaket biru dongker dan celana levis tak lupa juga topi yang ia pakai dihadapkan ke arah belakang. "Ada apa denganmu?" pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut si pemuda sipit untuk lawan bicaranya. "Eh?" Jawab pemuda yang di kenal sebagai tetangga barunya Kim Mingyu. Wajahnya masih penuh keringat, baju nya basah dan rambut nya berantakan bagai orang yang baru saja tersengat listrik. "Ah maafkan aku, aku baru saja bangun dan penampilanku ini akibat mimpi buruk yang ku alami. Masuklah dulu hyung jangan memandangiku di ambang pintu begitu. Bagaimana jika ada tetangga lain yang melihat?" Wonwoo melirik aneh ke arah Mingyu. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa jika ada yang melihat kita? Kita bukanlah orang yang aneh." Ucapnya santai sambil memasuki kamar mingyu.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kita?" liriknya lagi dengan tatapan tajam. Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu pelan. "Apa maksudmu dengan hubungan kita bodoh. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh cepatlah mandi jika tidak kita akan terlambat." Wonwoo terlihat lebih akrab atau bisa dibilang ia sudah mulai bisa menerima kebiasaan aneh, sikap aneh, Mingyu terhadapnya. Dan juga kenapa ia harus pergi ke kampus bersama Mingyu. Salahkan dirinya yang bilang akan menuruti 3 permintaan Mingyu yang ia minta kemarin.

-0-

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikanmu kelebihan untuk memilih makanan sebanyak yang kau mau." Jawab Wonwoo. "Tapi bukan itu yang kumau. Jika makanan aku juga bisa membelinya sendiri." Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. Memang di pikir-pikir, Mingyu sangat berjasa. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin Wonwoo akan mengalami sakit yang berkepanjangan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, Apa itu?"

"Bisakah aku memiliki tiga permintaan seperti yang ada di acara-acara tv." Wonwoo sedikit aneh melihat Mingyu, wajahnya yang begitu dewasa dengan tubuh yang terlihat matang juga, tapi pikirannya kekanakan sekali. "Berikan alasan yang kuat agar aku bisa mengatakan bisa." Balas Wonwoo mencari cara agar ia tak dapat mengabulkan permintaan aneh yang akan Mingyu Minta. Mingyu terlihat berpikir cukup lama. "Ah" ucapnya lantang. Sepertinya Mingyu sudah menemukannya.

"Aku akan memberikan satu alasan untuk satu permintaan. Pertama, aku sudah menggendongmu dari lantai bawah saat kau pingsan hyung. Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana jadinya dirimu jika tak ada yang mengangkatmu keatas saat kau pingsan, kau akan tergeletak begitu saja, tak ada yang menghiraukan mu dan kau akan mati kelaparan." Nada Mingyu sedikit menakut-nakuti dan mencoba mendoktrin Wonwoo dengan alasannya. Walaupun Wonwoo terlihat begitu serius dan dewasa sayang nya ia adalah orang yang lugu. Atau bisa di bilang mudah untuk di tipu. Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan percaya pada omongan Mingyu.

Mingyu sedikit menyeringai, benar-benar mudah untuk menipu seorang Wonwoo seperti dulu, pikirnya. Wonwoo merasa kalah, ia tak punya alasan untuk bisa membantahnya. Benar juga, jika tak ada Mingyu aku bisa mati, pikirnya. "Tapi, mungkin akan ada yang menolongku, bukankah di lantai bawah ada Jeonghan-hyung dan Seungkwannie." Ucapnya berpikir ulang. "Itu hanya kemungkinan hyung. Bagaimana jika kemungkinan itu tak terjadi?" balasnya dengan nada tenang. "Baiklah, aku bisa menerima alasannya. lalu yang kedua?" Posisi mereka saat ini masih di depan pintu kamar dengan belanjaan yang sedikit berkurang. "Sebelum itu bisakah kita masuk ke kamar mu dulu, kurasa belanjaan ini bertambah berat." Bohong Mingyu. "Ya! Mingyu-ya tubuhmu sungguh besar. Bagaimana bisa ini terlihat begitu berat?" tapi Wonwoo tak melawan dan membawa Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya. "Kamarmu rapi sekali Hyung." Mingyu terlihat melihat-lihat sekitar. Lalu meletakkan belanjaan di sekitar meja kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan. Lalu yang kedua." Ulang Wonwoo lagi.

"Yang kedua, kau pingsan selama beberapa jam dan setelah kau pingsan aku memberi mu makan dengan masakan enak ku. Jika kau tidak langsung ku beri makan. Apa jadinya dengan tubuh lemasmu kau kembali ke kamarmu dan kau pasti akan pingsan lagi hyung. Coba kau pikirkan dulu." Mingyu lagi-lagi sedikit menyeringai. Berharap Wonwoo termakan omongan Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo terlihat berpikir lagi. Tangannya ia tegakkan menjadi penyanggah dagunya berpikir layaknya seorang detektif, menganalisa baik-baik perkataan Mingyu. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Mingyu, tapi Mingyu hanya memberikan senyum ledekan ke arah Wonwoo. "Bagaimana Hyung? Jangan berpikir terlalu lama, kau seperti orang tua saja."

"Tunggu setelah ku pikir…" Ucapnya gantung. "Kau benar juga, Mingyu. Terima kasih sekali lagi atas makanan mu. Lalu yang ketiga." Mingyu berucap Yes dengan keras dalam hati. Ternyata ini sangat mudah sekali. "Ah hyung, bisakah aku minta air. Kurasa aku sangat haus." Mingyu mencoba mengulur waktu lama berada di kamar Wonwoo. Ia sangat nyaman berada di samping Wonwoo dan ia tak ingin terlalu lama berpisah darinya. "Kenapa kau sangat manja seperti anak kecil. Kau bisa pulang mengambil air. Kamarmu kan ada di sebelah."

"Apakah begitu sikapmu terhadap tamu. Bukankah kau orang yang selalu tau sopan santun Hyung." Wonwoo agak sedikit menggebrak gelas yang isinya hampir-hampir tumpah. "Ya! Diam kau. Lanjutkan alasanmu yang ketiga." Tak perlu menunggu lama. Mingyu menjawab, "yang ketiga adalah karena kau telah berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaan ku. Apa kau lupa?" Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Wonwoo tak akan bisa mengelak sekarang. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo hanya bisa menjawab akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Mingyu.

Mingyu terlihat sangat siap untuk mengatakan permintaannya. "Dengarkan baik-baik hyung." Lawan bicaranya hanya berdehem mengiyakan. "Pertama, aku ingin kau membebaskan ku kapanpun aku ingin masuk kekamarmu." Baru saja Wonwoo ingin menyela tapi tangannya mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk menunggu Mingyu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tangan Mingyu yang begitu besar hampir saja membuat nya seperti membekap mulut Wonwoo. "Baiklah ku ralat bukan masuk tapi main ke kamarmu. Yang kedua aku ingin kita selalu sarapan bersama setiap pagi, entah itu di kamarmu ataupun di kamarku." Wonwoo lagi-lagi ingin menyela. "Ayolah hyung kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkannya, biarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku." Wonwoo kembali terdiam.

"Yang ketiga, aku ingin kita selalu berangkat dan pulang kampus bersama." Mingyu berhenti membekap mulut Wonwoo, wajahnya terlihat sedikit merah karena mungkin kekurangan oksigen. "Kau bisa meminta ku mengabulkan permintaan yang lebih masuk akal Mingyu. Bukan yang seperti ini, misalnya saja membantu mu mengerjakan tugas." Mingyu menggelengkan jarinya. Poni nya ia sibak sedikit. "hyung apa kau tidak dengar kemarin, aku ini pelajar yang akselerasi, bukankah kau pikir aku pintar? Atau kau ingin aku membantu mu mengerjakan tugasmu. Aku bersedia kok."

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menyuruh Mingyu untuk berdiri dan mendorong punggungnya kearah pintu keluar. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku sendiri. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku mengerti pemintaan mu. Aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini."

"Benarkah? Hyung jangan lupakan janjimu." Setelah di tendang keluar. Mingyu masih saja teriak-teriak agar Wonwoo tak melupakan janjinya.

Flashback end.

-0-

"Hyung ternyata kau tidak melupakan janjimu." Teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi. Wonwoo hanya melihat-lihat ke sekitar dan memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di kamar Mingyu. "Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu dan cepat mandi agar kita tak terlambat." Setelah mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Wonwoo melihat ada beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di meja kecil ditemani secangkir kopi yang isinya sudah tinggal beberapa centi saja. Ia melihat isi kertas itu.

"Apa ini?"Wonwoo bermonolog. "Seperti puisi, apakah dia suka puisi. Tunggu tapi kata-katanya tidak terlalu puitis. Apa ini semacam lirik lagu?" Wonwoo meletakkan lagi kertas yang ada di tangannya tak ingin terpergoki ia telah mengacak-acak barang Mingyu. Karena Wonwoo sendiri tak suka jika barang-barang nya di pegang sembarang orang. Cukup lama Mingyu mandi, Wonwoo terlihat hampir saja mati kebosanan. Wonwoo melirik sekilas jam yang ada di tangannya. "Gawat, kurang lima belas menit lagi kita masuk kelas." Wonwoo gelisah, ia mondar mandir menunggu Mingyu yang tak kunjung datang.

"Hyung apa aku terlalu lama? Maafkan aku. Sekarang kita bisa sarapan." Ucapnya sambil membereskan kaosnya. Wonwoo terlihat sedikit terpukau melihat Mingyu setelah mandi di pagi hari. Wajahnya begitu segar karena rambut coklatnya yang sedikit basah. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat. Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo menarik paksa tangan Mingyu untuk keluar rumahnya dan mengunci pintu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menarik paksa tangan Mingyu untuk mengikuti gerakannya. "Hyung ada apa?" ucapnya teriak di belakang Wonwoo. "Kenapa kita harus lari lari begini? Apa kau lupa kita belum sarapan." sambungnya lagi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tak ada waktu, kita harus benar-benar cepat sampai kampus." Dari tempat tinggalnya ke kampus membutuhkan waktu 10 menit. Wonwoo berpikir ia akan menggunakan 5 menit waktu nya untuk beristirahat setelah lari nanti. Tapi saat mereka berlari, Wonwoo kembali melirik jam tangannya. membuatnya membulatkan matanya. Sisa 2 menit, kelas pertama akan mulai. "Mingyu-ya tambah kecepatan mu kalau tidak kita akan benar-benar terlambat di hari pertama kita masuk kuliah." Mingyu melirik jam tangannya. ternyata benar, ia benar-benar tidak peka pagi ini. Akhirnya Mingyu menyeimbangkan kecepatan lari nya dengan Wonwoo.

Sisa 15 detik akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas dengan nafas yang tersengal. Benar-benar hari pertama yang kacau. Di dalam kelas , sudah banyak mahasiswa berkumpul diantaranya ada beberapa orang yang mereka kenal, siapa lagi jika bukan Hoshi dan Woozi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Hoshi dan Woozi. "Hey kau masuk kelas ini juga? Bagaimana bisa kau hampir terlambat di hari pertama kuliah kita?" Bisik Hoshi pelan, mencoba untuk tak mengganggu yang lainnya. "Ya, Hoshi-ya jangan ganggu mereka dulu, kau tidak lihat keringatnya sangat bercucuran dan nafasnya terengah-engah." Woozi memukul kepala Hoshi pelan. Hoshi hanya berkata maafkan aku dengan mata sipitnya.

Seseorang yang tampak masih muda memasuki kelas, ternyata ia adalah seorang asisten dosen. "Kelas hari ini akan di tunda dulu karena Prof. Baek belum dapat kembali dari luar negeri akibat cuaca buruk jadi ia akan mulai mengajar minggu depan, kalian boleh meninggalkan kelas. Sekian pemberitahuannya." Semua mahasiswa uring-uringan, merasa kecewa dengan hari pertama kuliahnya yang gagal. Begitu pula dengan keempat pemuda pemilik rambut warna warni. Wonwoo yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya berusaha tegar. "Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku ini semua karena mu Mingyu." Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu siswa akselerasi yang teladan?" sambung Wonwoo lagi mengungkit-ungkit. "Hey aku tak pernah mengatakan diriku teladan." Wonwoo berpikir ulang. Tapi otaknya sudah tak ingin memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu. "Hey kalian setelah ini ingin kemana? Masih jam 8.15 pagi. Kami mau keliling kampus untuk melihat-lihat." Mingyu tak ingin keduluan Wonwoo jadi ia angkat bicara. "Kami sudah keliling kemarin jadi kami ingin pergi ke kantin saja kami belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi karena hampir terlambat. Ayo Hyung." Ucap Mingyu cepat menarik tangan Wonwoo secara paksa seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi terhadap Mingyu. Hoshi dan Woozi hanya berkata baiklah.

-0-

"Hyung kau ingin makan apa?" sekarang mereka ada di kantin kampus. Mingyu sengaja memilih tempat di pojok ruangan yang tidak terlihat banyak orang dengan sekat kaca pemandangan di luarnya terlihat cukup bagus karena banyak pohon rindang sebagai latar tempat mereka makan."Terserah kau saja, pilihkan yang enak untuk ku." Wonwoo sekarang sendirian, menopang dagunya dan menatap ke arah luar kaca, padahal baru dua hari tinggal di Seoul ia sudah merasakan banyak hal. Mulai dari tetangga-tetangga yang kini menjadi temannya, terlebih Mingyu yang membuatnya selalu bingung. Wonwoo mulai rindu dengan kampung halamannya di Changwon. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan. "Bagaimana bisa hari pertama kuliahku hancur begini?" bisiknya pelan pada diri sendiri.

"Hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan? Makanlah." Mingyu telah memesan makanan yang sama, Wonwoo mengambil bagiannya dan mulai memakannya secara pelan sambil memandang ke arah luar. Mingyu yang masih makan dengan lahap tidak memperhatikan Wonwoo yang dari tadi menatap keluar sekat kaca. Selama beberapa menit, Mingyu telah menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah melihat Wonwoo, Mingyu baru sadar, Wonwoo balum banyak makan sejak tadi. Nasinya pun belum ada setengahnya termakan. Bahkan matanya masih saja memandang keluar. Nasinya bahkan tersangkut di dekat bibirnya.

Mingyu mengambil nasi yang tertempel di dekat bibir Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo kaget dan menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu memakan nasi sisa itu tanpa malu. "Apa-apaan kau? Sikap mu makin aneh saja. Aku tau kau punya kepribadian yang aneh tapi bisa kah tak lakukan itu di depan umum?" ucap Wonwoo ketus. "Apa boleh aku melakukan itu jika kita hanya berdua?" Wonwoo melirik tajam. "Bukan itu maksudku bodoh."

"Hyung makanlah yang benar. Jangan terus melihat pohon-pohon tak berarti itu. Kau sangat kurus. Apa kau tak bisa melihat diri mu yang sangat kurus itu?" Wonwoo mulai memakan nasinya lagi. "Apa pedulimu?" ucapnya singkat sambil melanjutnkan makannya. "Aku sangat peduli padamu hyung. Untuk apa aku membuat permintaan untuk bisa sarapan bersama denganmu. Aku ingin melihatmu makan makanan yang bergizi agar tubuhmu tidak sekurus ini. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi."

"Hentikan candaanmu. Itu tak lucu." Wonwoo menggebrak sumpitnya dan meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian.

-0-

Jam 4 sore, akhirnya Wonwoo keluar kelas. Wonwoo terlihat sedikit sumringah karena telah mengikuti kelas pertamanya hari ini. Di koridor, ia bertanya-tanya, Mingyu kemana? Ia tak masuk kelas sore hari ini. Padahal Mingyu semalam memberi tahu bahwa Mingyu dan Wonwoo mempunyai jadwal kelas yang sama persis. Ya itu karena Mingyu yang melihat jadwal kelas Wonwoo. Apakah sikapnya tadi pagi keterlaluan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Udara benar-benar dingin hari ini, mungkin akan turun hujan atau bahkan badai hari ini. Cuacanya juga cukup mendung. Wonwoo teringat ia sudah berjanji untuk berangkat dan pulang kampus bersama. Jadi Wonwoo berpikir mungkin Mingyu menunggunya di gerbang utama. Mingyu juga bilang jika ia tak dapat menemukan Mingyu dimana, Mingyu akan menunggu nya di gerbang utama. Langkah Wonwoo di percepat, tak mau membuat teman barunya menunggu lama. Tapi saat di lihat di gerbang utama tak ada siapapun. Senja semakin indah terlihat walau di hiasi awan abu-abu tapi oranye terangnya tidak bisa menutupi keindahan matahari sore. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menunggu Mingyu. Mingyu yang meminta tak mungkin ia tak menepatinya kan.

Wonwoo terus melirik jam tangannya, kini jam menunjukkan pukul 5. Sudah 1 jam sejak ia keluar kelas tapi ia belum melihat batang hidung Mingyu. Menunggu benar-benar hal yang benar-benar patut untuk di benci. Terlebih lagi sialnya Wonwoo belum mempunyai kontak Mingyu, jadi ia tak tahu harus apa selain menunggunya. Wonwoo takut jika ia mengingkari, Mingyu akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh lagi padanya. Wonwoo memeluk dirinya lagi benar-benar sial menunggu di luar ruangan di cuaca yang dingin begini.

-0-

Mingyu merasa bersalah, apakah ia telah membuat Wonwoo marah pagi tadi. Wajahnya begitu menakutkan. Matanya begitu tajam. Kupikir-pikir memang seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu. Itu adalah hal yang tidak wajah untuk seorang laki-laki, pikirnya. Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia meminta maaf pada Wonwoo. Baru saja matanya terpejam sejenak, suara gemuruh yang menggelegar menandakan akan turun hujan yang sangat deras. Mingyu melirik sejenak jam dinding. "Baru jam 7." Mingyu keluar kamar untuk membuang sampah yang sebenarnya belum menumpuk tapi Mingyu bosan karena terus di kamar.

"Mingyu-ya. Apa Wonwoo sudah pulang?" Hoshi yang sedang mengankat jemuran pakaiannya menyapa Mingyu sejenak. "Aku tadi melihatnya di gerbang utama, dia bilang dia sedang menunggu orang padahal aku sudah mengajaknya pulang." Sambung Hoshi. "Hoshi-hyung, pukul berapa saat kau melihatnya." Hoshi berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat. "Kira-kira pukul 5 sore." Mingyu langsung membuang sampahnya asal bahkan hampir berserakan yang membuat Hoshi berteriak-teriak dari jauh untuk membereskannya dulu. "Ya, Soonyongie. Ada apa sih kau teriak-teriak?" Woozi bahkan sampai keluar dari kamarnya. "Hoshi, apa yang kau lakukan teriak-teriak malam malam begini." Bahkan ketua genk kita, Scoups. "Maaf Hyung, Jihoonie. Mingyu melempar sampahnya ke sembarang arah, saat ku beri tahu masalah Wonwoo." Jemuran pakaiannya di abaikan lalu mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. "Maksudmu saat kita pulang tadi?" Tanya Woozi.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Scoups tak mau ketinggalan berita. Akhirnya Woozi dan Hoshi menceritakannya. "Bukankah menurutmu ada yang aneh diantara mereka?" keduanya ikut mengangguk setelah Scoups mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu. "Kita harus menyelidikinya." Hoshi mengepal tangannya. menyemangati diri sendiri atas misi yang ia pikirkan sendiri.

-0-

Mingyu berlari hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tangan panjang. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi kepalanya walau belum terlalu deras. Kecepatannya tak berkurang malah cenderung bertambah mengingat perkataan hyungnya tadi. Untung saja Hoshi memberi tahunya, jika tidak lagi-lagi ia akan menyesalinya untuk kedua kalinya atas kesalahannya yang dulu. Bajunya sudah basah kuyup ketika Mingyu sampai di gerbang utama. Matanya mencari-cari kira-kira dimana Wonwoo akan menunggunya. Belum sampai 5 menit, Mingyu menemukannya.

Wonwoo sedang berteduh di pohon yang bahkan hujan tetap membasahinya. Pohon itu tak bisa menahannya dari hujan. Wonwoo tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri, rambut hitamnya telah lepek, basah terkena air hujan. "Hyung, kau tak apa?" Mingyu meraih telapak tangan Wonwoo yang sudah mulai membiru dan mengusap-ngusapkannya ke tangan milik Mingyu. Berkali-kali ia rekatkan tanganya agar rasa dingin berkurang. Bibir Wonwoo sudah benar-benar pucat dan biru. Jelas saja ia sudah menunggu sejak pukul 4. 3 jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. "Bodoh!" Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu. "Bagaimana bisa siswa akselerasi membolos mata kuliah pertamanya di hari pertama kuliah. Kau kira kau anak jenius." Wonwoo jalan sempoyongan kesadarannya hampir menghilang. Kali ini karena kesalahan Mingyu. Mingyu benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan dirinya.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo berlari secepat kilat agar ia bisa menghangatkan tubuh Wonwoo. Setelah sampai tempat kos, Mingyu menggedor-gedor pintu Scoups. Sontak kedua tetangganya yang lain keluar. Kini Woozi, Scoups dan Hoshi ada di hadapan Mingyu yang sedang menggendong Wonwoo. Wajah Mingyu begitu khawatir. "Hyung, bisakah kau membantuku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan terhadap Wonwoo-hyung. Lihat wajahnya begitu pucat." Ketiga hyungnya berdiri membeku sesaat. Lalu Scoups berlari ke arah pot di depan pintu Wonwoo untuk mengambil kunci cadangan. Scoups mengambil alih situasi. "Mingyu bawalah masuk Wonwoo. Hoshi kau siapkan kompresan karena Wonwoo pasti terkena demam, dan Woozi tolong ganti baju Wonwoo apa saja yang bisa membuatnya hangat. Mingyu lebih baik kau pergi mengganti baju juga agar kau juga tidak sakit. Aku akan buatkan minuman hangat untuk kalian." Scoups sebagai orang yang paling tua disana merasa harus mengambil tindakan. Dan tak ada seorang pun di kamar Wonwoo yang protes atas perintahnya.

-0-

Wonwoo benar-benar demam, tapi atas tindakan cepat Scoups setidaknya kini mereka semua tidak kedinginan. Wonwoo telah berganti baju dengan piyama tangan panjang. Ia juga telah di kompres dan keempat orang lainnya tengah menunggu Wonwoo sadar sambil menikmati coklat panas yang telah di siapkan Scoups. "Maafkan aku karena aku, kalian semua jadi repot." Ucap Mingyu. "Jangan begitu kita semua sudah menjadi saudara di sini. Apalagi aku sebagai yang tertua wajib bertanggung jawab atas kalian." Jelas Scoups.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong pada kalian?" Semuanya melirik satu sama lain bertanya-tanya apa maksud Mingyu yang sebenarnya. Semuanya mengangguk secara bersamaan menandakan mereka setuju untuk membantu Mingyu. "Apakah besok ada yang mempunyai jadwal kosong?" semuanya diam. Hoshi dan Woozi bilang, ia memiliki kelas dari pagi sampai sore. " Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Hoshi. "Aku ingin Wonwoo ada yang menjaganya karena fisiknya begitu lemah. Dan lihat, semua makanannya adalah ramyun. Apa itu sehat?" Mingyu memperlihatkan rak makanan Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya Mingyu melihat-lihat kamar Wonwoo. "Baiklah aku tak ada kuliah besok. Aku dan Jeonghan akan menjaganya. Serahkan pada kami. Teman mu tak akan bertambah parah." Mingyu menghela nafas. "Terima kasih Scoups-hyung, malam ini aku akan menjaganya. Kalian bisa kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Mereka kembali seperti yang di bicarakan tadi.

Mingyu menjaga Wonwoo semalaman, tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan Mingyu sampai lupa makan. Tiap beberapa jam, Mingyu mengganti kompresan Wonwoo demamnya benar-benar belum turun dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Pukul 3 pagi, demam Wonwoo baru turun, Mingyu baru mencoba untuk tidur.

-0-

Mingyu bangun pagi-pagi sekali, jam 6 pagi ia telah selesai mandi. Lalu setelah mengambil bahan makanan dari kamarnya, Mingyu membuat makanan untuk Wonwoo. Ada bubur dan sup untuk di makannya. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan obat dari kotak p3knya. Tak lama pukul 7 Scoups dan Jeonghan tiba di kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu telah siap dengan pakaian dan buku-buku yang di bawanya. "Coups-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung, ini sudah ku buatkan bubur, dan ini obatnya tolong paksa Wonwoo-hyung untuk menghabiskannya saat ia siuman. Aku akan pulang jam 1 siang dan akan membuatkannya makan siang. Tolong jaga dia sampai aku kembali ya." Ucapnya panjang lebar menjelaskan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Aku berangkat dulu ya." Teriaknya di kejauhan. Coups dan Jeonghan hanya saling memandang.

TBC

Kaze : Yatta,,, Yatta…. Ternyata ga sampe minggu depan hehe. Karena lagi kegirangan ide langsung bertebaran di mana-mana dank arena masih punya waktu luang langsung jadi deh ch 3 terimakasih buat semua reader yang udah baca. Aku bener bener fast update karna lagi kangen-kangennya ama wonwoo semoga dia bisa cepet sembuh dan bisa ikut tur asia. Kita nantikan kedatangannya di Indonesia. Getwellsoon jeon wonwoo. Duh malah curhat maap yak pokonya thanks yang udah follow,fav dan review. Jangan lupa baca notes dibawah biar kalian ga bingung.

Notes :

Letak kamar masing masing member. Kelas dan Warna Rambut.

Lantai 1 :

Jeonghan : Kamar jeonghan ada di pojok bagian kiri dari gerbang. Mahasiswa Tingkat 2 di universitas A. rambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu.

Seungkwan : Kamar seungkwan di antara kamar jeonghan dan dokyom. Kelas 3 SMA. Rambut hitam pendek berponi.

Dokyeom : Kamar Dokyeom di sebelah kamar Seungkwan dekat gerbang. Mahasiswa baru Tingkat 1. Rambut hitam pendek.

Vernon : Kamar Vernon di sebrang kamar Jeonghan. Kelas 3 SMA. Rambut coklat muda agak ikal.

Dino : Kamar Dino di antara kamar Vernon dan The8. Kelas 3 SMA. Rambut hitam pendek.

Minghao :Kamar Minghao di seberang kamar Dokyeom. Kelas 3 SMA. Rambut hitam belah tengah .

Lantai 2 :

Scoups : kamar coups di pojok sebelah kiri seberang kamar jun. Mahasiswa tingkat 2. Rambut hitam pendek poni.

Woozi : kamar woozi di seberang kamar Wonwoo. Mahasiswa baru tingkat 1. Rambut peach poni pendek.

Hoshi : Kamar Hoshi sebelah kamar Woozi seberang kamar Mingyu. Mahasiswa baru Tingkat 1. Rambut pirang poni.

Jun : kamar Jun di seberang kamar Coups pojok sebelah kanan. Mahasiswa tingkat 2. Rambut coklat sedikit panjang.

Wonwoo : kamar wonwoo di antara kamar jun dan mingyu. Mahasiswa baru tingkat 1. Rambut hitam poni pendek.

Mingyu : kamar Mingyu di sebelah kamar Wonwoo dekat tangga. Mahasiswa baru tingkat 1. Rambut coklat tua pendek.

Joshua : Tinggal di rumah mewah. Sebagai anak pemilik tempat kos. Mahasiswa tingkat 2. Rambut hitam pendek.

Data member yang menjadi member band di SMA yang sama.

1\. Woozi

2\. Hoshi

3\. Scoups

4\. Dino

5\. Minghao

6\. Dokyeom

Waktunya balas review :

tfiy: duh aku seneng banget bikin reader penasaran sih jadi mereka bakal terus ikutin cerita akuuuu. xD

ketiiiliem: kita lihat endingnya tebakanmu bener gak ya hehe.

Ria537: chap nya udah sedikit lebih panjang nih. Menurut kamu harus di panjangin lagi kah? xD duh tapi jangan yaaa segini aja udah pegel wkwk. Dan karena bilang fast update aku bener-bener bikin ini jadi fast banget selesai satu hari aja hehe.

monwii: lanjut lanjut lanjut. Yeee di lanjut ni. Hayo kira-kira punya kembaran gak ya. Adiknya wonwoo? Duh lebih ganteng wonwoo sayangnya hehe

Arlequeen Kim: terima kasih telah menunggu, padahal menunggu itu hal yang membosankan kaya kata wonwoo tadi xD

Karuhi Hatsune: ye ayo kita bikin tambah rame. Terimakasih sudah penasaran sama cerita ini hehe

Akhir kata Mingyu dan Wonwoo pamit, sampai ketemu lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu bangun pagi-pagi sekali, jam 6 pagi ia telah selesai mandi. Lalu setelah mengambil bahan makanan dari kamarnya, Mingyu membuat makanan untuk Wonwoo. Ada bubur dan sup untuk di makannya. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan obat dari kotak p3knya. Tak lama pukul 7 Scoups dan Jeonghan tiba di kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu telah siap dengan pakaian dan buku-buku yang di bawanya. "Coups-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung, ini sudah ku buatkan bubur, dan ini obatnya tolong paksa Wonwoo-hyung untuk menghabiskannya saat ia siuman. Aku akan pulang jam 1 siang dan akan membuatkannya makan siang. Tolong jaga dia sampai aku kembali ya." Ucapnya panjang lebar menjelaskan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Aku berangkat dulu ya." Teriaknya di kejauhan. Coups dan Jeonghan hanya saling memandang.

Chapter 4

Suasana pagi ini sangat mendukung untuk menjadi orang yang bersemangat. Cuaca nya yang cerah dan udara pagi yang sejuk, membuat si pemilik rambut coklat ini menghentakkan langkahnya santai sambil menikmati pemandangan. Matanya mengedar, tangan nya penuh dengan buku-buku yang akan di pelajarinya. Hatinya begitu tenang dengan suasana pagi yang juga tenang. Senyum terkembang berharap saat pulang nanti, Wonwoo telah sadar dari pingsan nya. Pluk! Terasa ada dua tangan yang menyampirkan di bahu miliknya. Ternyata Woozi dan Hoshi menyusul dari belakang. Walaupun tangan Woozi terlihat sangat lucu karena Mingyu sangat tinggi baginya. "Tidak terlambat lagi?" ucap Hoshi meledek. Mingyu hanya terkekeh menjawab candaan Hoshi. "Bagaimana kabar Wonwoo? Apa dia sudah baikan?" Woozi membuka pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Ah demamnya sudah turun, tapi ia belum siuman juga. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untuknya." Jelas Mingyu. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Mingyu-ya, apa kau sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo?" Hoshi mencoba untuk menggali informasi dari Mingyu terlebih dulu. Misi yang ia rencanakan kemarin harus segera di laksanakan. Terlihat sekali ada yang aneh di antara mereka berdua. "Ah Wonwoo-hyung sudah ku anggap seperti kakak sendiri. Bahkan jika aku bisa membandingkan dia lebih berharga dari orang tua ku sendiri." Hoshi dan Woozi saling pandang atas jawaban Mingyu. Mereka berdua bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. "Sampai segitunya? Tapi bukankah kau baru bertemu dengan nya kemarin?" Woozi mencoba ingin menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Etto, sebenarnya aku dan Wonwoo-hyung sudah saling mengenal sejak kita kecil, aku tau semua kebiasaannya, sifatnya dan apapun tentangnya. Ah Hyung kita sudah sampai. aku akan duduk di depan, kalian ingin duduk dimana? Aku harus membuat catatan yang rapi agar Wonwoo-hyung juga bisa belajar dari catatanku nanti." Jelas Mingyu meletakkan buku-bukunya. "Ah kami disana saja, aku selalu tak ingin merasakan duduk di depan dosen." Hoshi menarik Woozi untuk mengikutinya.

"Hey, Jihoonie. Bukankah aneh?" tanya Hoshi membuka percakapan. "Apanya?" Woozi yang masih meloading pikirannya tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hoshi. "Apa kau lihat Wonwoo seperti orang yang sudah mengenal dekat Mingyu. Ini seperti hanya Mingyu yang merasakannya." Akhirnya Woozi mengerti maksud perkataan Hoshi. "Ah benar, Wonwoo juga pernah bilang kalau ia baru kali ini ke Seoul dan sepertinya ia tak mengenal Mingyu. Maksudku ia hanya mengenal sebagai tetangganya." Pikiran Woozi dan Hoshi mulai terancang. Memang benar ada yang aneh diantara mereka.

Kelas yang riuh tiba-tiba hening, ternyata Prof. Song sudah datang. Pelajaran dimulai, Mingyu terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan sesekali ia mencatatnya di buku. Woozi dan Hoshi berpikir Mingyu benar-benar menjadi anak teladan hari ini.

-0-

"Hey, apa kau pikir dia sangat parah?" Jeonghan terus memperlihatkan wajah khawatir. Scoups menepuk punggung Jeonghan berusaha menenangkannya. "Hey tenanglah, Mingyu bilang demamnya sudah turun. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan siuman."

"Tapi dia benar-benar belum siuman dari semalam. Sampai-sampai buburnya dingin." Jeonghan tetap saja tak bisa tenang. Wonwoo masih saja berbaring, walaupun wajah pucatnya sudah mulai berkurang tapi ia juga belum sadarkan diri. Masih menunggu, tapi sepertinya tuhan mendengar doa mereka tiba-tiba Lenguhan pelan terdengar, Wonwoo terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, walau begitu kedua temannya merasa senang karena Wonwoo telah siuman. Tangannya memegangi kepala, wajahnya terlihat seperti ia sangat merasakan sakit. Jeonghan dan Scoups langsung menghampiri Wonwoo. Scoups mengambil segelas air, tenggorokan Wonwoo pasti sangat kering, setelah pingsan begitu lama. Mata Wonwoo mengerjap pelan, kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan manik mata miliknya yang indah. "Dimana aku?" ucapnya pelan. Ternyata Wonwoo masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. "Ini ada di kamarmu, Wonwoo-ya." Jeonghan masih memperhatikan Wonwoo takut-takut ia merasakan sesuatu.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya. Terlihat sekali sepertinya pusing karena terlalu lama pingsan belum hilang. "Minumlah dulu." Scoups berusaha membantu Wonwoo untuk merubahnya menjadi posisi duduk agar ia bisa minum dengan baik. "Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan ku semalam?" Jeonghan membawakan bubur yang sudah ia hangatkan sebelumnya beserta obat yang di beritahu Mingyu.

"Makanlah dulu, ini buburnya dan obatnya." Sodor Jeonghan pada Wonwoo. "Akan kuceritakan saat kau makan." Wonwoo mulai memakan bubur dan supnya, sedangkan Scoups menceritakan ulang apa yang terjadi semalam secara singkat, Wonwoo memakannya dengan lahap sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti apa yang sudah di ceritakan Scoups. "Benarkah? Aku pingsan selama itu?" ujarnya bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. Kedua hyungnya hanya mengangguk memperhatikan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sisa, ia benar-benar lapar. Salahkan dirinya karena marah pada Mingyu kemarin jadi ia tak sempat makan sampai malam, ditambah ia pingsan sangat lama.

Wonwoo meminum obatnya sesuai apa kata Scoups, ia tak ingin tanggung jawab yang di beri Mingyu tidak ia jalankan dengan baik. "Terimakasih hyung telah merawatku, makanannya sangat enak. Aah aku sangat tertolong untung ada kalian." Wonwoo menundukkan sedikit badannya menunjukkan rasa terima kasih yang amat sangat kepada Jeonghan dan Scoups.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Jika kau ingin berterimakasih, berterimakasih lah pada Mingyu. Ia yang sudah menggendongmu semalam sampai rumah, ia juga menungguimu semalaman sampai demam mu turun." Ucap Scoups. "Dan ia juga yang memasakkan makanan dan memberikan obat untuk mu dan Mingyu juga lah yang menyuruh kami merawatmu pagi ini. Sebenarnya kami juga akan merawatmu walaupun tak di suruh olehnya." Wonwoo terdiam. Apakah semua ini berkat Mingyu? Lagi-lagi Mingyu yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar harus merasa berterimakasih kepada Mingyu."Dimana Mingyu sekarang hyung?" tanya Wonwoo, setelah ia pulih benar ia harus cepat-cepat menemui Mingyu. "Dia ada kelas hari ini sampai jam 1." Jeonghan membereskan bekas makan Wonwoo layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mengurus anaknya yang sakit.

"Ah iya aku juga ada kuliah hari ini." Wonwoo langsung menyibak selimutnya berdiri tegak mondar-mandir tak tau apa yang sedang di lakukannya. Scoups yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sudah jam 10 kau sudah telat. Lebih baik kau pulihkan tubuhmu. Jangan kemana-mana dulu." Scoups yang melihat Wonwoo seperti orang kebakaran jenggot, menarik Wonwoo untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. "Bisakah aku kembali sebentar ke kamarku? Ada yang harus kulakukan. Seungcheol bisakah kau jaga Wonwoo dulu. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Jeonghan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang. "Hyung, aku sudah sembuh. Kau juga bisa kembali ke kamar." Scoups menggeleng, ia tak ingin lari dari tanggung jawab. Ia sudah berjanji pada Mingyu akan menjaga Wonwoo sampai jam 1 siang atau sampai saat Mingyu pulang.

"Wonwoo yang lebih penting ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Wonwoo bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa yang akan di tanya Scoups padanya. Wonwoo mengangguk memberi isyarat tanya lah apapun aku akan menjawabnya. Scoups merangkul Wonwoo dengan lengannya kepala nya sedikit menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dan berbisik. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Mingyu? Apa Mingyu menyukaimu?" Wonwoo sontak mendorong keras Scoups sampai-sampai ia hampir saja tersungkur. "Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku ini masih normal. Aku juga pernah punya kekasih perempuan." Scoups tertawa keras. Ia mencoba hal yang sama dengan Hoshi, mencari tau apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Aku hanya bercanda, tenanglah. Maksudku apa kalian teman masa kecil? Mingyu seperti orang gila semalam ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sepertinya juga Mingyu sangat mengenalmu." Scoups mencoba berwajah santai agar Wonwoo tak merasa seperti di interogasi.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku juga agak bingung hyung. Aku benar-benar bingung. aku bertemu dengannya baru 2 hari yang lalu. Itu benar-benar aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Jelasnya. Scoups berwajah aneh entah ia mencoba berpikir atau semacamnya. "Yang lebih aneh lagi, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia memelukku dan….." Wonwoo menceritakan kejadian pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Mingyu. Sontak, Scoups benar-benar kaget. Wajahnya benar-benar tak bisa diartikan ekspresi apa yang sebenarnya ia berikan. "Benarkah? Kau mengalami hal seperti itu?" Scoups hampir saja menganga dan menutup mulut kagetnya dengan telapak tangannya. ia menggeleng pelan."Aku benar-benar tak percaya."

"Kau tak percaya, apa lagi aku yang mengalaminya sendiri hyung. Bukankah itu aneh? Aku bermaksud untuk mencari tau siapa Mingyu sebenarnya." Ucap Wonwoo layaknya detektif. "Aku mendukungmu Wonwoo. Katakan padaku jika kau butuh bantuan. Aku benar-benar sangat tertarik untuk mencari taunya. Ini seperti cerita-cerita detektif yang sering ku tonton di acara Tv." Scoups meloncat kegirangan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berwajah serius lagi. "Tunggu, mari kita sedikit analisa. Apa kau punya penyakit Alzhemeir atau bahkan pernah Amnesia?" Wonwoo mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya aku tak pernah punya penyakit semacam itu. Atau aku harus mengeceknya ke rumah sakit? Tidak-tidak aku sangat yakin aku tak pernah mengalami amnesia." Yakinnya pada diri sendiri. Mereka pun larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dan menganalisa kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

-0-

Kelas telah selesai, tapi masih banyak mahasiswa yang masih berdiskusi atau bahkan hanya untuk berbincang. Mingyu membereskan bukunya cepat, menghampiri Hoshi dan Woozi dan berkata "Aku duluan ya,, aku tak ada kelas lagi hari ini hyung." Woozi terlonjak mendadak kaget dengan kedatangan Mingyu. "Sampaikan salam ku pada Wonwoo ya." Mingyu hanya melambaikan tangan bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan sipit bersaudara itu.

Mingyu berjalan cepat, perasaannya sudah tak karuan ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan 'teman masa kecil' nya itu. Tapi langkah nya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai permintaan maaf agar Wonwoo-hyung mau memaafkanku? Bagaimana bisa ia memaafkanku, bahkan diriku saja tak bisa memaafkan sikap seorang Mingyu. Bagaimana ini?" Mingyu bermonolog. Mondar mandir di pinggir jalan bagai orang yang tak tau arah. "Ah sudahlah belikan apa saja. Aku harus cepat cepat pulang." Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah mini market. Setidaknya Mingyu membawa pulang buah dan roti di tangannya walaupun ia tau ia tak akan di maafkan hanya karena menjenguknya dengan membawa buah dan roti.

MIngyu menambah kecepatan larinya, keringat yang bercucuran telah ia abaikan. Bahkan saat sampai di gerbang, Mingyu yang bertemu dengan Seungkwan sapaan Seungkwan pun diabaikannya. Ia menaiki tangga bagai orang yang sedang lomba lari, membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo dengan cara menggebrak langsung masuk dan bertanya. " Scoups-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung gimana kabar Wonwoo-hyung, apa dia sudah sadar?" Mingyu tak menoleh saat mengucapkan itu dan ia hanya melepas tas da meletakkan buku-buku dan buah yang di bawanya di meja kecil yang biasa Wonwoo gunakan untuk makan.

Saat Mingyu selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia menoleh ternyata Wonwoo sedang memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Wonwoo yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya tengah memegang gelas berisi susu yang baru saja di buatkan oleh Jeonghan tadi. "Wonwoo-hyung? Apa kau sudah sembuh?" Mingyu yang melihat pemuda sipit di hadapannya telah siuman. Untuk kedua kalinya ia memeluknya tanpa memerhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Untung saja saat itu Cuma ada mereka berdua. Salahkan Mingyu yang sampai-sampai tidak memerhatikan lingkungan sekitar, ternyata beberapa menit lalu Scoups yang kedatangan tamu dan Jeonghan yang harus mengangkat telpon pribadinya entah dimana membuat mereka hanya berdua di dalam kamar.

Cklek! Pintu terbuka. Ternyata urusan mereka berdua tak terlalu lama. Jeonghan dan Scoups yang melihat pemandangan di depan mata mereka hanya terpaku. Wonwoo yang dari tadi belum mengeluarkan suara juga ikut terpaku. Kata-kata tak ingin keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. "Suasana yang begitu indah di siang hari bukan begitu Jeonghan?" Scoups mencoba meledek mereka berdua. "Ya benar."Jeonghan ikut mengangguk. Tapi Mingyu malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau taka pa hyung? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" sepertinya Mingyu benar-benar melupakan dunia. "Emm… Mingyu-ya." Panggil Wonwoo. Scoups dan Jeonghan masih saja senyum-senyum memerhatikan. Mingyu hanya berdehem bermaksud menjawab ya. "Scoups-hyung dan Jeonghan-hyung sudah datang. Bisakah kau melepas pelukannya. Aku benar-benar sangat malu." Bisik Wonwoo pelan.

Sontak Mingyu langsung melepaskannya. "Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya Mingyu." Scoups mulai meledek lagi. Mingyu hanya terkekeh. "Ah hyung terimakasih telah menjaga Wonwoo-hyung. Ia terlihat lebih baik sekarang. " Mingyu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk tak membahas masalah pelukan, ia tak mau membuat Wonwoo malu. "Walaupun kau tak meminta kami, kami akan tetap merawat Wonwoo, tenang aja Mingyu." Jeonghan mengambil alih. "Baiklah sepertinya kami akan pulang, jika sudah ada Mingyu aku tak akan khawatir dengan keadaan Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja kami, kami memang bertanggung jawab atas kalian karena kami yang paling tua disini. Mengerti? Mingyu kau juga." Lanjut Jeonghan. Scoups pun mengangguk setuju. Setelah mendapat jawaban mereka berlalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

-0-

Pukul 2 siang, setelah adegan dramatisir yang telah di lakukan Mingyu tadi. Kini suasana kamar Wonwoo benar-benar hening, Mingyu yang biasanya selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata jitunya dengan baik kini ia diam, sudah sekitar 10 menit Wonwoo hanya duduk di depan Mingyu dan menatapnya diam. Mingyu merasa sedikit salah tingkah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Wonwoo. Terlalu canggung, terlalu hening, Mingyu menggaruk belakang lehernya yang padahal Wonwoo tau itu tidak gatal. Matanya yang dingin membuat Mingyu tak mengerti apakah Wonwoo benar-benar semarah ini padanya.

"Istirahatlah disini, aku akan membuat makan siang." Ucap Mingyu memecah keheningan. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai menggunakan celemek. Bahan makanan yang ia beli tadi bersama buah dan roti ia keluarkan. Suara tuk tuk potongan pisau terdengar di kamar Wonwoo. Bau harum sudah semerbak di kamarnya.

"Mingyu-ya… Tolong aku. Mingyu-ya… tolong aku." Ingatannya kembali terbuka. Suara Wonwoo kecil terdengar terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Pisau yang sedang di pegangnya terjatuh dan hampir saja mengenai kaki nya, Mingyu gemetaran. Tubuhnya kembali mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kenangan yang begitu buruk, yang tak ingin di ingatnya lagi begitu saja terpikir olehnya. Suara prang pisau tadi membuat Wonwoo agak kaget. Ia langsung menghampiri Mingyu dan melihat Mingyu terdiam. Mulutnya bergumam, "Tidak apa Mingyu, Wonwoo ada di sampingmu sekarang." Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari ingatan buruk yang ingin jauh-jauh dibuangnya saat ini. Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu sungguh aneh, di tepuk pelan pundaknya. "Ada apa?" ucapnya sangat pelan.

"Ah hyung, syukurlah. Kukira kau akan menghilang lagi. Tetaplah di sampingku jangan jauh-jauh." Wonwoo tak mengerti. Lagi-lagi sifat anehnya keluar. Tak ingin bertanya, akhirnya Wonwoo membantu Mingyu memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua. "Hyung, kau sangat lucu saat memakai celemek itu." Tapi sesaat setelah Mingyu mengatakan itu, Wonwoo melepas celemek nya dan duduk di belakang agak jauh dari Mingyu. "Aku akan menunggumu selesai memasak dari sini."

-0-

Cukup setengah jam untuk Mingyu membuat makan siang. Karena Wonwoo masih dalam keadaan sakit jadi Mingyu hanya bisa membuat sup dan menggoreng ikan. Mereka menikmati makanannya di meja kecil yang biasa Wonwoo pakai. Hening, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka menikmati makanannya tanpa bersuara. Mingyu meneguk habis gelas di tangannya setelah piringnya jelas-jelas tak ada isinya. Wonwoo yang masih menikmati makanannya mencoba mengabaikan kegiatan apapun yang di lakukan Mingyu. Wonwoo asyik untuk menyendok nasinya sendiri. Mingyu yang serba salah mulai angkat bicara, "Hyung.." ucapnya pelan. Wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil. Mingyu mulai gelisah, ia harus memikirkan kata-kata untuk membuat Wonwoo memaafkannya. Akhirnya, ia mulai dengan mengambil buku catatan di dalam tasnya.

"Tadi adalah mata kuliah Prof. Song dan catatannya sangat banyak. Aku sudah mencatat semuanya dengan rapi dan aku juga telah menyalin catatan untukmu." Mingyu menyodorkan buku catatan untuk di berikan pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sedang mengunyah pun berhenti dan meletakkan sumpitnya. Matanya beralih pada benda segi empat yang menarik perhatiannya. Wonwoo adalah orang yang sangat suka sekali belajar, semua buku yang ada di kamarnya sudah di baca. Beberapa di antara menjadi favorit yang selalu di bacanya setiap malam. Wonwoo kini mengabaikan makanannya dan beralih untuk mengecek isi buku yang katanya telah di catat Mingyu dengan rapih. Mata nya sedikit terbelalak, saat melihat catatan nya benar-benar rapi, banyak tinta warna-warni sebagai catatan khusus agar mudah di ingat. Wonwoo membolak-balik catatan nya, ia sedikit tidak percaya catatan Mingyu bisa serapih ini. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka belajar bahkan cenderung suka bermain-main.

"Itu adalah catatan hari ini, buku ini untukmu. Aku sengaja membuat catatannya serapih mungkin karena aku tau kau tipe orang yang sangat rapi hyung. Ya bisa di lihat dari kamarmu ini juga." Jelas Mingyu. "hyung." Panggil Mingyu lagi. Lagi-lagi di jawab dengan deheman kecil oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang masih asyik membaca catatan nya tak menghiraukan kata-kata Mingyu. "Maafkan aku, karena aku, hyung jadi sakit lagi seperti ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Mingyu terlihat memelas, memohon dengan sangat, meminta maaf secara tulus dari dalam hatinya. Wonwoo yang melihat raut wajah Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa. "Hyung kenapa kau tertawa? Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja."Mingyu sedikit merengek.

"Kau sangat lucu saat begitu. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menjaga ku semalaman, walaupun sebenarnya aku memang marah padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan janji mu sendiri. Mulai besok aku tak akan menunggumu lagi di gerbang utama." Jelas Wonwoo. "Baiklah kau tak perlu menunggu ku saat kau tak melihatmu hyung. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti kemarin lagi." Jawab Mingyu.

-0-

"Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah, rasanya sampai rumah aku ingin tidur saja." Hoshi merengek. Si pemuda pemakai baju oranye ini hanya bisa mengeluh. Woozi yang sebagai pendengar hanya bisa diam saja. Merasa bosan untuk menjawab semua keluhan yang di lontarkan tetangganya ini. "Bagaimana ya keadaan Wonwoo?" Woozi mengalihkan pembicaraan berusaha untuk tak membahas keluhan-keluhan Hoshi. "Apa menurutmu kita harus menjenguknya?" Hoshi berhenti sejenak menghadap Woozi. "Atau perlukah kita bawakan sesuatu?" tanya nya lagi. Woozi memalingkan matanya. "Jika kau yang berkunjung pasti Wonwoo tambah sakit. Lagipula jika kita membawakan sesuatu pasti Mingyu sudah memenuhi kebutuhan Wonwoo, dia seperti ibunya saja. Kita beli buah saja." Usul Woozi.

Mereka mampir ke minimarket. Sedikit bertengkar saat memilih, apel atau pir. Mana yang lebih baik untuk orang sakit. Tak keduanya akhirnya mereka memilih melon. Sesampainya di rumah, terlihat Scoups dan Jeonghan sedang bersantai di lantai bawah. "Scoups-hyung…" teriak Hoshi dari jauh. Scoups dan Jeonghan pun menghampiri mereka. "Bagaimana kabar Wonwoo?" tanya Woozi cepat. Jeonghan menjelaskan bahwa Wonwoo telah baik-baik saja. Hoshi dan Woozi pun menhela nafas lega. Walaupun baru 3 hari mengenal Wonwoo, mereka menganggap semua penghuni di tempat kos ini adalah keluarga.

"hyung.. kalian sedang apa?" terlihat secara bersamaan penghuni lantai bawah keluar dari kamarnya. "Ya! Kemana saja kalian, aku baru melihat kalian hari ini." Dokyeom, Minghao, Vernon dan Dino yang merasa di tegur oleh penghuni lantai dua hanya terlihat senyum-senyum tak jelas. Satu-satu dari mereka mulai menjelaskan alasan-alasan mereka mulai dari Dokyeom. "Ah payah juga, aku mengurusi pendaftaran Mahasiswa baru tapi sedikit bermasalah hyung, jadi besok aku baru mulai masuk kuliah." Ucapnya sambil berekspresi sedih. Sedangkan ketiga anak SMA yang memulai ajaran baru bahwa mereka memiliki tugas, dan akhirnya saling bantu untuk menyelesaikannya makanya mereka tak punya waktu untuk bermain.

"Apa kalian tau insiden semalam?" Hoshi si biang gossip mulai menyebarkan berita-berita terbaru. Mereka yang tidak tau masalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo antusias bertanya ada apa? Ada apa? Seakan ini adalah hal penting yang harus mereka dengarkan. Hoshi bercerita panjang lebar menggosip ria di senja yang indah ini. Mereka yang mendengarkan pun mengangguk-angguk, terkadang Woozi dan Scoups menambahkan. Bahkan Jeonghan yang baru mendengar cerita lengkapnya begitu antusias. Hoshi yang tengah asyik cerita di senggol pelan oleh Woozi. "Soonyongie, diamlah Wonwoo dan Mingyu turun dari tangga." Mereka yang baru melihat pertama kali hanya bisa berkata oh ini si pemeran dramatisir adegan yang di ceritakan Hoshi.

"Hyung, ada apa kalian mengumpul seperti ini?" Mingyu yang memang supel langsung masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. "Ah kami hanya sedang bincang sore yang santai saja." Ucap Scoups berusaha menutupi. "Inikah tetangga baru kita?" Ucap DK tiba-tiba. Agar tidak terlalu curiga akhirnya DK berusaha memperkenalkan diri, begitu juga Hoshi yang mengikuti alur cerita. "Nah, ini dia tetangga baru kita. Dia adalah Kim Mingyu dan yang ini adalah Jeon Wonwoo." Hoshi mengambil alih perkenalan mereka. Vernon, dino dan Minghao juga ikut memperkenalkan diri. "Kau tau Mingyu adalah siswa akselerasi, mungkin jika kalian punya pelajaran yang susah, Mingyu bisa membantunya." Jeonghan menambahkan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Woozi yang benar-benar penasaran akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi tertahan. Memang, Mingyu dan Wonwoo terlihat sangat rapi. "Ah kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan sore. Untuk menebus kesalahanku aku ingin menemaninya." Mingyu hanya terkekeh setelah menjawab pertanyaan Woozi. "Ya, aku sangat bosan di kamar terus seharian. Baiklah kami pergi ya." Sambung Wonwoo. Mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan tukang gossip yang sebenarnya sedang membicarakan mereka.

Ketiga anak SMA itu kembali ke kamarnya, merasa refreshing cukup sudah dan harus kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku sekolahnya. DK yang merasa tak mengerti arah bicara mereka dan mulai bosan pun juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Kini tinggal mereka berempat. "Hyung, bisakah nanti malam kita adakan rapat? Ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan dengan mu mengenai Mingyu dan Wonwoo." Hoshi mulai membuat rencana lagi. Karena besok jadwal kuliah siang, mereka bersedia untuk ikut rapat walaupun harus begadang. Karena bagi mereka topik Mingyu dan Wonwoo, berita yang tak boleh tertinggal.

-0-

Kini Wonwoo sudah tak lupa mantel nya, jadi ia tak harus di pinjamkan mantel oleh Mingyu di cuaca yang sangat dingin ini. "Kau yakin tak apa, jalan jalan di hari yang dingin begini. Sebentar lagi malam, lebih baik kita pulang." Mingyu mulai memperlihatkan sisi drama nya lagi. Mingyu benar-benar khawatir, baru saja Wonwoo sembuh. Ia sudah ingin jalan-jalan di sore yang dingin ini. Bisa-bisa ia terkena flu atau bahkan demam lagi. Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi untuk sekedar duduk menikmati senja yang indah. Mingyu berinisiatif untuk membeli minuman kaleng yang hangat.

"Mingyu-ya, apakah aku sangat berharga untukmu?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba bertanya. Walaupun baru tiga hari, semua ini benar-benar mengganggunya. "Tentu saja, hyung. Jika kau tidak berharga untuk ku, untuk apa aku sangat peduli padamu?" pernyataan nya kurang meyakinkan hati Wonwoo. "Kenapa sangat peduli? Aku masih belum mengerti." Tanya Wonwoo lagi. "Aku menganggap kau seperti kakak ku sendiri hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu."Wonwoo merasa aneh. Ia baru tiga hari bertemu dengan Mingyu tapi Mingyu sudah berani berkata seperti itu. Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar ingin tau. Jadi Wonwoo pura-pura untuk mengenal Mingyu. "Haha, tentu saja. Kau selalu mengatakan itu." Balas Wonwoo singkat semoga bisa menarik Mignyu dalam jebakannya.

"Ya, benar. Aku selalu berkata seperti itu sejak kita kecil." Wonwoo terdiam, apa maksud kata sejak kita kecil. Wonwoo tak pernah merasa pernah mengenal Mingyu sejak kecil bahkan ia baru bertemu tiga hari yang lalu. Dan Wonwoo benar-benar yakin kata-kata yang di katakana kepada Scoups di pagi hari, bahwa ia tak mengidap alzhemeir ataupun amnesia. Akhirnya, Wonwoo menghentikan penggalian informasinya cukup sampai sini saja, ia tak ingin terlalu menekan Mingyu. "Mingyu ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai malam." Wonwoo berlalu berjalan mendahului Mingyu. "Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ucap Mingyu. Sudah berapa kali Wonwoo mendengar kalimat itu. Ia ingin membongkar masa lalu Mingyu, jadi Wonwoo hanya bisa mengikuti permainannya sekarang. "Jika kau tak ingin kehilanganku lagi, terus arahkan pandanganmu padaku. Karena aku bisa hilang kapan saja." Mingyu terdiam mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

-0-

"Jadi, haruskah kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Hoshi kepada ketiga kawannya. Mereka sudah berkumpul di rumah Woozi, mereka memilih di rumah Woozi karena memiliki kamar paling rapi di antara semuanya. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan cemilan kalau-kalau rapat ini berjalan alot.

"Baiklah akan ku mulai,"

Kaze: chap 4 akhirnya apdet, kilat banget aku nulis mereka emang punya kemistri yang bagus banget ya jadi gampang ngayalnya wkwk. Aku seneng banget kalian suka sama ff ku ini. Aku bakal terus semangat nulis jika kalian terus semangatin aku. Keep review ya, biar aku tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang tiap chap nya. Jangan sungkan buat kritik. Aku suka kritikan ko wkwk. Ada yang punya request buat other pair yang bakal lebih di tonjolkan di ff ini?

Waktunya balas review :

Tfiy: makasih banget buat kamu yang terus ikutin forget it! Mingyu mau aku jadiin tersangka nih wkwk makanya mau diselidiki. Semoga penasarannya berkurang di chap ini

Kyuli99: sebenernya aku juga bingung, ini brothership bukan ya? xD iya deh kayanya. Ini bukan tentang cinta sih tapi intinya Mingyu tuh sayang banget ama Wonwoo karena suatu hal

Arlequeen Kim: duh kalo Mingyu pacaran ntar para Meanie shipper pada bahagia *eh wkwk dimana scene fav kamu di chap ini xD?

Dpramestidewi: temen kecil bukan ya? Aku pun belum memutuskan biarkan akhirnya mengalir begitu saja wkwk

Ria537: aku pengennya ada PHO tapi takutnya jadi panjang banget nih cerita hehe. Tapi aku bakal selipin sedikit konflik di antara mereka karena salah satu tetangga yang bawel itu. Aku belum bisa bilang berapa ch soalnya masih tahap penulisan hehe.

auliaMRQ: Alhamdulillah ya allah di bilang bagus ceritanya. Sungguh terharu hati ini. Semoga kamu suka chap kali ini.

Kimxjeon: duh aku pen punya pacar kaya wonu, dingin pedes gimana gtu wkwk semoga rasa penasaran kamu berkurang di chap ini.

Itsmevv: siapanya ya? Duh aku seneng bikin orang penasaran nih. Kita lihat di chap ini apa tebakanmu benar ya xD

Akhir kata, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pamit. Sampai jumpa lagi. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi, haruskah kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Hoshi kepada ketiga kawannya. Mereka sudah berkumpul di rumah Woozi, mereka memilih di rumah Woozi karena memiliki kamar paling rapi di antara semuanya. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan cemilan kalau-kalau rapat ini berjalan alot.

"Baiklah akan ku mulai,"

Chapter 5

Suasana tampak serius sekaligus menyenangkan, ketika ada empat pemuda berkumpul untuk membahas suatu hal yang menurutnya penting. Di tengah-tengah mereka terlihat banyak snack seperti coklat dan sebagainya. Bahkan Hoshi si ceroboh lupa memberikan melon yang di belinya bersama Woozi untuk Wonwoo jadi si melon pun ikut di tengah rapat untuk menjadi cemilannya. Hoshi yang tampak ingin memulai rapat terlihat sangat serius. "Baiklah aku yang akan memulainya." Hoshi sebagai ketua gossip disini membuka pembicaraan. Woozi hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan semua situasi ini. Ini sungguh lucu menurutnya. Hoshi bahkan terlihat bagai seorang panglima perang yang sedang memimpin rapat untuk membuat strategi. Scoups pun ikut menahan tawa melihat tingkah Woozi yang mudah sekali di baca.

"Jadi aku mengadakan rapat ini di karenakan adanya kedua tetangga baru kita yang tingkahnya sangat aneh padahal menurut kesaksian mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Korban yaitu Jeon Wonwoo dan tersangka Kim Mingyu, kita akan membahas mereka berdua malam ini." Kata-kata Hoshi yang bagai seorang detektif membuat semua orang yang ada tertawa. "Bisakah kau bicara seperti biasa? Ini sangat lucu." Ucap Jeonghan. "Maaf hyung." Hoshi menjawab dengan mata sipitnya.

"Jadi informasi yang kudapat hari ini, di temani dengan rekanku Woozi. Kami akan melaporkan rinciannya. Kim Mingyu berkata sebagai berikut." Hoshi mulai bercerita dengan Woozi sedikit menambahkan.

-0-

Hoshi : "Mingyu-ya, apa kau sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo?"

Mingyu : "Ah Wonwoo-hyung sudah ku anggap seperti kakak sendiri. Bahkan jika aku bisa membandingkan dia lebih berharga dari orang tua ku sendiri."

Woozi : "Sampai segitunya? Tapi bukankah kau baru bertemu dengan nya kemarin?"

Mingyu : "Etto, sebenarnya aku dan Wonwoo-hyung sudah saling mengenal sejak kita kecil, aku tau semua kebiasaannya, sifatnya dan apapun tentangnya.

-0-

"Ya begitulah, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Hoshi selesai menjelaskan dan di tutup oleh tanya jawab. Jeonghan yang sejak tadi merasa aneh, mengangkat tangan tanda ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku punya sedikit informasi tentang Mingyu." Semua antusias mendekatinya saat Jeonghan yang sebenarnya tak tau apa-apa menurut mereka mulai angkat bicara. "Aku tak tau apakah ini informasi yang penting. tapi sebenarnya aku adalah saudara sepupu dari Kim Mingyu." Semua mata terbelalak. Mencoba untuk memaafkan semua kepolosan Jeonghan selama ini. "Aku cukup dekat dengan nya sejak kecil, setiap minggu aku bisa dua atau tiga kali bermain bersamanya." Sambung Jeonghan lagi. Semuanya serasa ingin menerkam Jeonghan apalagi Scoups yang ada di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Scoups, ia mulai sebal dengan tingkah Jeonghan yang terlalu lambat membaca situasi."Ku kira itu bukan informasi yang penting tapi saat kalian membicarakan ini, aku merasa aku tau sedikit banyak tentang Mingyu." Semuanya hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawabannya. Pria kuncir satu ini hanya memasang wajah datar saat semuanya merasa ingin memukul dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

-0-

Pagi hari yang cerah, udara hari ini terasa sejuk dan tidak terlalu dingin. Sangat cocok untuk olahraga pagi. Wonwoo yang merasa harus menjaga fisiknya karena selalu terserang sakit dari hari pertamanya pindah ke Seoul memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan pagi. Sekedar menghirup udara pagi yang sehat. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, tapi Wonwoo sudah siap dengan celana training, kaos putih dan handuk yang di sampirkan di lehernya. Tubuhnya ia regangkan dulu sebelum memulai lari santai di lingkungan rumahnya. Badannya terasa segar setelah berhari-hari bergulung di selimut karena sakit. Baru saja ia melemaskan otot kakinya, seseorang keluar dari pintu di samping kamarnya.

"Hyung? Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini?" ucap si pemilik surai coklat yang bahkan rambutnya bagai orang tersengat listrik. Matanya masih agak sayu dan yang paling penting, pemuda itu masih memakai piyama bonekanya. "Mingyu-ya. Apa piyama itu milikmu?" Mingyu masih saja mengucek-ucek mata, sepertinya kantuk belum mau pergi dari dirinya. Wonwoo berusaha menahan tawa saat melihatnya memakai piyama bergambar boneka itu. "Ada apa hyung? Ini piyama kesukaanku. Sudahlah itu tak penting, yang paling penting. kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya nya lagi. "Aku ingin olahraga santai, sepertinya udaranya sangat sejuk pagi ini. Mumpung kuliah hari ini ada kelas siang." Mingyu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuat Wonwoo bingung. baru saja ia ingin menuruni tangga, ia melihat Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya telah siap memakai celana training sama sepertinya. "Tunggu, aku ikut denganmu hyung."

Kira-kira sudah satu jam mereka berlari, peluh sudah memenuhi kedua pemuda ini. Rasa lelah juga telah menghampiri mereka tampaknya. Mingyu memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di taman dekat dengan tempat kos. "Ini minumlah." Wonwoo menyodorkan botol berisi air yang isinya tinggal setengah. Tanpa ragu, Mingyu menghabiskannya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, suara glek glek yang sangat keras terdengar membuat Wonwoo tertawa. "Kau sangat haus rupanya."

"Mingyu, apa kau mempunyai adik?" tanya Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menoleh ke arahnya. "Tentu saja, bukankah kau sudah tau itu hyung. Tapi kau tau kan aku tak suka dengan keluargaku, mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri." Wonwoo tak ingin menanggapi, takut-takut jika ia menanggapi ia akan terluka. Mata Wonwoo sungguh sedih, Mingyu sebenarnya belum menceritakan apa-apa tapi tampaknya Mingyu terlihat sedih saat membicarakan keluarganya. "hyung, jangan buat wajah seperti itu. Aku tidak sedih, tenanglah. Memang, sejak kecil aku hanya punya kau." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya mendengar potongan ceritanya. Sepertinya bagi Mingyu, orang yang sedang di bicarakannya ini sangat berharga untuknya. Ia ingin sekali bertemu orang yang Mingyu selalu bilang itu adalah dirinya.

"hyung, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sungguh lapar. Ayo kita ke rumahku. Akan ku masakan makanan yang enak untuk kita sarapan."Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo pelan. Mengajak nya pulang ke rumah, penuh kasih sayang. Mingyu yang memegang tangan Wonwoo begitu lembut seakan Wonwoo adalah orang yang rapuh yang bisa hancur kapan saja jika tidak di pegang dengan hati-hati. Wonwoo hanya diam, merenungi kata-kata Mingyu. Ia benar-benar harus mencari tau siapa orang yang selalu ia sebut-sebut ini. Kini Wonwoo berada di belakang Mingyu, melihat punggungnya seperti Mingyu adalah orang yang rapuh saat ini. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tak terlalu menanyainya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan keluarganya.

Suasana kamar Mingyu pagi ini begitu berantakan, terlihat dari banyaknya buku-buku berserakan dan sisa-sisa cemilan terlihat sekali sepertinya semalam Mingyu begadang untuk belajar. Mingyu yang merasa malu dengan keadaan rumahnya langsung membereskannya secepat kilat. "Hyung, apa kau tidak nyaman disini? Jika kau tidak nyaman kita bisa pindah ke kamar mu." Ucap Mingyu sambil membereskan buku-buku yang bertebaran. Wonwoo menggeleng, ia berkata baik-baik saja dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya sejak tadi di jalan, Wonwoo punya pemikiran lain saat berkunjung ke kamar nya Mingyu. Barangkali ia bisa menemukan suatu petunjuk tentang masa lalu Mingyu. "Mingyu, kau bisa mandi dulu, sepertinya badanmu sangat lengket."ucap Wonwoo basa-basi. "Ah tidak hyung, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan dulu baru setelah itu mandi."Wonwoo yang tidak terima langsung mendorong Mingyu masuk kamar mandi. "Tidak, tidak kau harus mandi sekarang, karena kau sangat bau. Kita bisa memasak bersama nanti." Akhirnya Mingyu setuju, setelah ia mengatakan itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan pergi kemanapun." Teriak Wonwoo agar Mingyu bisa santai dalam kegiatannya. Wonwoo yang sudah merasa aman, mulai melakukan penyelidikan. Ia sedikit membongkar barang-barang Mingyu untuk mendapat sedikit petunjuk missal seperti foto atau apapun itu. Hampir di semua tempat ia mencari buku seperti album tapi ia tak mendapatkannya. Tapi ada yang janggal di rak buku Mingyu, bukunya sedikit menyembul keluar. Terlihat buku berwarna biru dongker, sampulnya sudah agak kusam, bahkan pinggiran kertasnya telah menguning. Dengan pelan, Wonwoo mengambil buku itu dan melihat nya dengan baik. Tak ada gambar atau tulisan di cover bukunya. Tapi saat Wonwoo membuka buku bagian tengah ada sesuatu yang jatuh seperti selembar kertas yang melayang.

Wonwoo mengambil benda bagai lembaran itu, tepatnya itu adalah selembar foto. Ia melihat foto itu baik-baik. "Hyung.." panggil Mingyu membuat nya dengan cepat mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya dan menyimpan foto yang di pegang ke saku celananya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Mingyu sudah terlihat sungguh segar, dengan balutan kaos dan celana pendek. Bahkan rambut nya yang basah menambah kesan keren pada dirinya. Ya, walaupun tidak begitu Mingyu tetap keren. "Ah aku sedang melihat koleksi buku-buku mu, siapa tau ada yang bisa menarik perhatianku." Mingyu hanya mengguam setelah mendapat jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya, bisakah kita makan ramyun saja pagi ini?" Wonwoo berusaha merengek kepada Mingyu. Tapi, Mingyu tidak terima ia menggeleng-gelang tanda dirinya tidak setuju. "Tidak hyung, kau harus makan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi." Mingyu akhirnya mulai memasak membuat sayur dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, Mingyu yang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan nya dari Wonwoo membuat pemuda sipit di hadapannya bertanya-tanya. Lagi-lagi sikap anehnya keluar. "hyung, makanlah yang banyak. Lihatlah tangan mu sangat kecil seperti seorang perempuan ditambah lagi kulitmu memang halus. Ah itu sangat mendukung mu terlihat seperti perempuan." Mingyu yang sejak tadi bermain dengan tangannya Wonwoo mengabaikan makanan yang sedikit lagi habis. "Berhenti menggodaku, dan cepat habiskan makanan mu Kim Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo datar.

-0-

Terlihat keempat pemuda tersebut tidur bertumpuk di sebuah ruangan yang kini benar-benar berantakan, sepertinya saat mereka bangun nanti aka nada seseorang yang akan marah besar karena rumahnya kini benar-benar seperti kapal pecah di karenakan ketiga pemuda lainnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena terlalu banyak memakan melon semalam. Untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga Woozi memakan hampir setengah melon yang di belinya karena kantuk yang benar-benar menyerangnya sangat hebat. Sedangkan rapat yang mereka adakan belum selesai juga. "Hey, Soonyongie… bangunlah. Kita harus kuliah, kelas satu jam lagi akan di mulai." Ucapnya masih setengah mengantuk. "Coups-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung kalian juga bangunlah lanjutkan tidur kalian di rumah." ucapnya masih setengah sadar.

Hoshi yang mengerjapkan matanya masih mencoba meraba-raba untuk melilhat jam. "Jam berapa sekarang Jihoonie?" balasnya masih mengucek matanya. Hoshi akhirnya mencapai jam duduk yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat angka di jam tersebut. Hoshi akhirnya berusaha untuk membangunkan semuanya termasuk si pemilik rumah. Hoshi bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap. Sedangkan yang lain masih mengucek-ngucek mata dan setelah melihat jam, mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hoshi. Dalam sekejap kamar Woozi menjadi hening, meninggalkan si pemilik rumah yang juga sedang bergegas untuk bersiap.

-0-

Hoshi dan Woozi terlihat begitu lelah saat memasuki kelas, mereka benar-benar butuh istirahat sejenak tanpa perlu ada interogasi dulu oleh teman-temannya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang juga sudah sampai lebih dulu dan sedang asyik berdiskusi mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pasangan sipit yang ada di depan mereka, itulah julukan Hoshi dan Woozi yang di berikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. "Hyung, jangan tanya mereka dulu. Sepertinya mereka mengalami apa yang kita rasakan waktu itu." Bisik Mingyu kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo sudah mengerti walaupun tidak di beritahu oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo sangat tau apa yang sedang mereka rasakan. Rasa lelah yang tidak ingin di tanya siapapun.

Hari ini adalah mata kuliah Prof. Kang, semua mahasiswa sudah antusias dengan mata kuliah hari ini. Pasalnya menurut senior mereka, Prof. kang adalah orang yang ramah dan selalu menciptakan suasana kelas yang menyenangkan. Di pertemuan pertama, Prof. kang telah memberi tugas untuk mengaransemen lagu. Mereka di beri tugas untuk membuat kelompok yang berisikan dua orang. "beruntungnya diriku bisa sekelompok dengan orang yang berbakat mengaransemen lagu."Hoshi terlihat senang dengan tugas yang akan di berikan Prof. kang. Tapi sayangnya, kenyataan tak bisa membuat hati Hoshi berbunga-bunga. "Kwon Soonyong dengan Jeon Wonwoo." Senyumnya seketika menghilang ketika namanya tidak di sebutkan bersama Woozi melainkan bersama Wonwoo. Woozi yang berada di sampingnya terlihat begitu senang meledek teman dekatnya yang satu ini. "Berusahalah sekuat tenaga Soonyongie." Ucapnya dengan senyum meledek.

"Lee Jihoon dengan Kim Mingyu." Mereka seperti bertukar pasangan. Kini dalam seminggu kedepan mereka akan mengerjakan tugas dan pastinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak bisa sering bertemu. Mingyu sedikit memperlihatkan raut wajah kecewa saat namanya di pasangkan dengan Woozi. "Ada apa denganmu?" terlihat murung, Wonwoo akhitnya bertanya. "Ah tidak hyung, kupikir kita akan sekelompok, ternyata tidak. Woozi-hyung terlihat agak menyeramkan." Ucapnya sedikit ngerti. "Berusahalah dengan baik." Wonwoo mengusap pelan kepala Mingyu, membuat Mingyu merasa nyaman saat kepalanya di sentuh oleh Wonwoo. Sensasi yang di rasakannya beberapa tahun lalu kini ia bisa rasakan lagi. Mingyu merasa begitu beruntung dirinya dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari orang yang ia sayangi.

-0-

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Hoshi sedikit bingung, apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. "Entahlah, aku tak mempunyai ide sekarang." Kedua pemuda terlihat tengah duduk bersantai di depan meja tempat biasa Wonwoo mencari inspirasi. Hanya ada dua susu hangat yang tersedia di depan tamu dan pemilik rumah, kertas yang begitu berantakan berserakan dimana-dimana. Sudah 3 hari, mereka mencoba berdiskusi tapi mereka belum menemukan lagu yang cocok untuk mereka aransemen. "Haah, Wonwoo-ya aku ingin istirahat dulu." Ucapnya pelan, kepala Hoshi ia sandarkan di bibir meja, raut putus asa sedikit terlihat dari wajahnya ketika menunduk. Moodnya hari ini benar-benar jelek, membuat Hoshi lagi-lagi tak mendapat inspirasi apapun. "Kupikir lebih baik aku begadang membicarakan kalian daripada mengerjakan tugas yang tak tau apa yang ingin ku kerjakan." Kesal Hoshi semakin menjadi.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan membicarakan kita?" Wonwoo merasa terpanggil, ia begitu penasaran dengan kata-katanya barusan. "Ya, kau tau kami mencari tau tentang Mingyu. Dan ternyata kemarin kami baru mendapat informasi bahwa Jeonghan-hyung adalah saudara sepupu dari Mingyu." Wonwoo yang sedang menikmati susu hangat yang di pegangnya hampir saja menyemburkan susu yang sudah ada di mulut nya ke wajah Hoshi. Ia benar-benar kaget. "Benarkah?" ucap Wonwoo sedikit terburu-buru. "Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" Hoshi menatap Wonwoo melihat ke arah matanya mencoba membaca apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Wonwoo. "Hyung, aku menemukan ini kemarin." Wonwoo mengambil selembar foto yang di temukannya di rumah Mingyu kemarin dan memberikannya kepada Hoshi.

3 detik.. 5 detik… Hoshi yang kini hampir saja menyemprot wajah Wonwoo dengan susu di mulutnya. "Ini… siapa?" Hoshi mencoba mengucek-ngucek matanya, memperhatikan foto yang di pegangnya dan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia melakukan itu, bahkan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo untuk memastikan apa yang di lihatnya benar atau tidak.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Hoshi yang mendengar suara Mingyu sontak memasukan foto itu ke dalam sakunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Wonwoo-hyung?" ulangnya lagi. Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo sedikit berbisik dan bertanya apa kau tidak apa-apa. "Ah tidak tadi Wonwoo bilang matanya tak bisa melihat jadi aku meniupnya." Hoshi mencoba mencari alasan yang pas dengan tindakan yang di lakukannya. "Kenapa kau masuk tiba-tiba dan tidak mengucap salam?" Mingyu tak terima dengan perkataan Wonwoo. "Apa aku harus mengucap salam dulu untuk masuk ke rumah mu hyung? Kupikir tidak perlu." Mingyu mengabaikan tatapan Wonwoo dan melihat-lihat lembaran kertas yang tengah berserakan di mana-mana. "Apa kalian belum menyelesaikannya? Aku sudah selesai. Woozi-hyung sangat hebat." Mingyu berusaha pamer dengan pekerjaannya.

Wonwoo dan Hoshi yang tidak terima mengarahkan pandangan yang cukup tajam ke arah Mingyu. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu hyung, itu sangat menyeramkan. Aku bisa membantumu, kau tau kan aku siswa akselerasi." Lagi-lagi Mingyu memamerkan kebanggaannya, membuat wajah Wonwoo semakin asam. Akhirnya Wonwoo menarik pelan tangan Mingyu dan membawanya ke luar kamar. Mingyu masih merasa aneh, apa yang akan di lakukannya di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo. "Diamlah disini dan jangan ganggu kami." Ucap Wonwoo menggebrak pintu diikuti bunyi cklek setelahnya. "Semakin lama Mingyu semakin menjengkelkan sekali." Ia kembali duduk di depan meja yang berserakan dengan tenang setelah acara mengusir Mingyu dari kamarnya telah selesai. Hoshi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pemuda yang sering menjadi buah bibir ini. "Hyung, apakah kau mendapat informasi dari Jeonghan-hyung tentang masa lalu Mingyu?" Wonwoo mencoba kembali ke topik pembicaraan sebelumnya. "Aku menemukan beberapa fakta menarik yang pasti akan membuatmu kaget."

-0-

-Flashback Meeting-

"Jeonghan, bisakah kau menjadi sumber terpercaya dalam kasus ini?" Hoshi mulai bertingkah lagi bagai hakim di ruang persidangan. "Aku akan menjawab semampuku pak." Lagi-lagi Jeonghan meladeni tingkah gila Hoshi sambil memakan melon yang ada di depannya. Woozi hampir saja tersedak kulit melon saat melihat raut wajah Jeonghan yang benar-benar menurutnya lucu. Tapi, suasana kembali serius ketika Hoshi telah mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apakah Mingyu mempunyai teman masa kecil bernama Wonwoo?" Pertanyaan pertama diajukan. Jeonghan tampak berpikir sejenak, disini dia lah yg menjadi kunci bagaimana sebenarnya masa lalu Mingyu. "Aku tak terlalu yakin, tapi kupikir Mingyu memang pernah punya teman masa kecil, Tapi sayangnya saat dia berumur 13 tahun aku tak pernah berkunjung lg ke rumah Mingyu karena rumahku pindah sangat jauh. Ku dengar saat itu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Mingyu." Ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan diri nya sendiri. "Ceritakan semua yang kau tau, Jeonghanie." Scoups yang benar-benar tidak sabar kelanjutan ceritanya membuat Jeonghan menatap Scoups sekilas dan mengangguk.

-0-

-Little Mingyu-

Terik matahari begitu menyilaukan, Kim Mingyu menjinjing tas sekolahnya malas hanya dengan satu tangan, untung genggamannya kuat, tas yang berisi buku-buku itu bisa saja mengenai seseorang jika terlempar. Mingyu mengabaikan perintah kedua orang tuanya untuk langsung pulang ke rumah karena es krim yang begitu menggodanya membuatnya mampir dan berencana untuk menghabiskannya di sebuah taman di arah jalan pulang. Mingyu memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang di sebuah taman yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Pohonnya begitu rindang membuat siapa saja yang duduk di bawahnya bisa saja tertidur kapanpun. Es krim nya semakin meleleh karena terik matahari yang begitu panas, membuat peluh di dahi Mingyu mengucur begitu saja membasahi bajunya.

"Kau juga suka rasa anggur?" Ucap seorang anak yang entah datang dari mana kini duduk di sampingnya sambil menjilat es krim sama seperti milik Mingyu. "Ya aku sangat menyukainya." Mingyu menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah? Pasti orang tua mu khawatir, kau masih memakai seragam sekolah." Anak yang ada di samping Mingyu terlihat lebih dewasa walaupun postur badannya yang kecil. "Tak apa, rumahku sangat dekat dari sini. Lagi pula ini masih siang." Mingyu masih tak menoleh mencoba menghabiskan gigitan terakhir es krim anggur yang di pegangnya. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau main bersamaku? Aku sangat kesepian, tak ada yang mau main bersamaku." Akhirnya Mingyu menoleh ke arah pemuda sipit di sampingnya, terpaku sejenak dan tersenyum. "Ayo."

Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Mingyu sedang menunggu kedatangannya pulang, berharap bisa bermain bersama karena kunjungan nya hari ini sedikit spesial, orang tuanya memperbolehkan anak laki-laki nya menginap di rumah Mingyu. Wajah kerut tergambar di dahinya, kesal menunggu Mingyu yang tak kunjung datang. Senja telah menampakkan wajahnya, anak laki-laki yang menunggu di rumah Mingyu begitu kesal karena Mingyu belum juga pulang. "Bibi, kenapa Mingyu belum juga pulang? Apa dia tersesat?" Anak laki-laki itu bertanya kepada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian yang sungguh rapi. "Tenang saja Jeonghanie, Mingyu pasti akan segera pulang." Ucap wanita paruh baya yang lebih terlihat seperti ibu dari Mingyu mengelus pelan anak bernama Jeonghan.

Mingyu berlari memasuki rumah dan hampir saja melewati Jeonghan yang dari tadi menunggu di ruang tamu. "Mingyu-ya, kemana saja kau? Aku datang tadi siang dan tak menemukanmu di rumah. sebenarnya kemana saja kau seharian ini. Bahkan lihat wajahmu sungguh kusam dan baju mu sangat kotor." Jeonghan melihat lekat-lekat Mingyu dengan wajah yang sudah berantakan, ia benar-benar harus mandi. Mingyu hanya terkekeh dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Anak laki-laki dengan kulit sedikit pucat itu menaiki tangga, berbelok kea rah kiri dan memasuki kamar dengan tulisan nama Kim Mingyu. "Mingyu-ya, apa kau sudah selesai mandi?" Jeonghan agak mengendap masuk ke dalam, pasalnya rumah Mingyu sangat besar bahkan ukuran kamar Mingyu saja sangat besar seperti satu ruang kelas di sekolah dasar bahkan lebih luas dari itu. "Masuklah hyung, kini aku sudah bersih." Mingyu sudah terlihat rapi dengan rambut sedikit basah. Jeonghan berlari mendekati Mingyu dan merebahkan tubunya di kasur yang cukup besar itu. "Mingyu-ya aku akan menginap hari ini." Wajah Mingyu berubah seketika dan terlihat melompat-lompat di kasur karena kegirangan.

Terlihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, kedua anak laki-laki sedang berbaring di lantai dengan kertas yang berserakan. Mingyu sedang mengerjakan pr yang sebenarnya sangat mudah menurutnya, kini Mingyu berumur 8 tahun bahkan Jeonghan tak perlu turun tangan untuk membantu Mingyu mengerjakan Pr nya. Sedangkan Jeonghan sedang asyik mencoret-coret kertas tak jelas yang katanya ia sedang menggambar kartun kesukaannya Naruto. "Kenapa kau pulang terlambat tadi?" ucapnya masih mencoret-coret. Mingyu menoleh sejenak lalu melanjutkan menulis, "Hari ini aku punya teman baru hyung, dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Matanya sungguh sipit seperti orang cina hyung tapi dia lebih pendek dari ku. Kulitnya juga putih, kami bermain begitu asyik tadi." Mingyu menjelaskan panjang lebar masih menulis tanpa menoleh kearah Jeonghan.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia tinggal? Lalu siapa namanya?" tanya Jeonghan antusias. Mingyu sedikit berpikir dan berhenti mengerjakan lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Dia tinggal di ujung jalan hyung, sayangnya aku lupa namanya hyung." Mingyu mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Siapa ya? Wonie? Atau Wonu? Atau…" Matanya mengerling sepertinya Mingyu mengingatnya. "Namanya Wonwoo hyung." Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Ayolah ajak aku main juga." Mingyu mengiyakan dengan senyum nya.

-Little Mingyu End-

"Benarkah? Namanya sama hyung, Wonwoo." Hoshi agak meledak-ledak setelah mendengar cerita Jeonghan. "Tapi, ada yang sedikit menggangguku." Semuanya bertanya-tanya. Wajah Jeonghan sedikit berkerut. "Sayangnya saat aku ingin di ajak oleh Mingyu keesokan harinya, ayah ku menjemput untuk pulang. Dan yang semakin membuatku bingung adalah Mingyu memberi tau letak rumah temannya yang bernama Wonwoo tapi sayangnya saat aku lihat alamatnya itu adalah sebuah panti asuhan." Semua nya terdiam tanpa mengedipkan mata.

-Flashback Meeting End-

-0-

Wonwoo sedikit menelan ludah saat mendengarkan cerita Hoshi. Benar-benar mengejutkan, bahkan untuk bergerak saja Wonwoo merasa sedikit shock. Hoshi sedikit menyenggol Wonwoo berharap ia baik-baik saja. "Wonwoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Hoshi berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Wonwoo tidak terkena serangan jantung. "Hoshi-ya.. Aku.." Wonwoo sedikit terbata. "Ada apa?" sahut Hoshi. "Aku hanya tidak percaya kami benar-benar memiliki nama yang sama. Apakah aku pernah mengenal Mingyu?" pikirnya, tangan Wonwoo seketika memegangi kepalanya. Merasakan sedikit sakit dengan semua kejutan yang di beritahu Hoshi. "Jika sudah seperti ini, kita harus langsung menanyai Mingyu."

TBC

Kaze : Ya! Bagaimana chap kali ini? Aku minta maaf banget karena agak lama apdet karenaaaa aku kmren sempet kena WB dan aku lagi fokus nonton fullmetal alchemist wkwk. Lagipula aku dah mulai masuk kuliah nih jadi agak sibuk. Oh ya kalian tau Wonwoo udah mulai aktif lagi. Aaaah aku seneng banget. Duh curhat mulu. Thanks buat yang udah fav, follow dan review. Thanks juga buat silent reader aku cintah kalian hehe.

Waktunya balas review :

Arlequeen Kim: wkwk semoga tanda tanya nya hilang satu persatu di chap ini. Tapi pasti nambah lagi ya tanda tanya nya wkwk. Terus ikutin si Mingyu yaaaa

Chikicinta: ih ini apa ya sebenarnya? Ini konflik tentang masa lalu mingyu kayanya wkwk oke udah di lanjut yaaa

Kyuli99: maaf kalo menurut kamu kurang panjang ya aku sedang berusaha mendapat inspirasi wkwk

Monwii jeonwii: jangan jangan apa hayo…? Udah di lanjut. Gimana menurut kamu chap kali ini? xD

Dpramestidewi: duh kalo WOnu punya kembaran aku mau satu xD

Ria537: Maaf ya ria untuk chap ini agak lama duh aku minta maaf banget hehe. padahal aku dah seneng baca review kamu wkwk

AuliaMRQ: iya aku seneng bikin hoshi jadi bigos aturan bareng seungkwan juga ya wkwk

Oke deh semoga kalian menikmati chap ini

Akhir kata, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pamit. Sampai jumpa lagi…


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo sedikit menelan ludah saat mendengarkan cerita Hoshi. Benar-benar mengejutkan, bahkan untuk bergerak saja Wonwoo merasa sedikit shock. Hoshi sedikit menyenggol Wonwoo berharap ia baik-baik saja. "Wonwoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Hoshi berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Wonwoo tidak terkena serangan jantung. "Hoshi-ya.. Aku.." Wonwoo sedikit terbata. "Ada apa?" sahut Hoshi. "Aku hanya tidak percaya kami benar-benar memiliki nama yang sama. Apakah aku pernah mengenal Mingyu?" pikirnya, tangan Wonwoo seketika memegangi kepalanya. Merasakan sedikit sakit dengan semua kejutan yang di beritahu Hoshi. "Jika sudah seperti ini, kita harus langsung menanyai Mingyu."

Chapter 6

Sudah hari ke-5, waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas Prof. Kang tapi Wonwoo belum menyelesaikannya juga. Pikirannya agak terbebani karena fakta yang ia dengar kemarin dari Hoshi. Hatinya selalu berulang-ulang meyakini diri sendiri siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Dibawah matanya terlihat sedikit hitam dan kantung matanya semakin membesar karena pikiran yang selalu menghantuinya membuatnya kurang tidur setiap malam. Bahkan saat memotong sayuran pun, matanya menerawang entah kemana, tangannya tetap mengiris tanpa memerhatikan jarinya yang teriris. Bahkan rasa sakit ia abaikan saat sedang melamun. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Darahnya bercucuran." Bahkan sayuran yang berwarna hijau kini terlihat agak menghitam karena darah Wonwoo yang mengalir agak deras. Wonwoo yang masih belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi hanya membuat wajah bingung.

Mingyu yang dengan cepat mencari kotak P3K membawa Wonwoo ke depan meja kecil yang biasa Ia gunakan untuk berdiskusi. Wajahnya masih datar, pikirannya masih melayang, matanya masih terlihat kosong. Mingyu terlihat menghisap sedikit darah yang masih tertinggal di jari Wonwoo hingga Mingyu selesai memakai kan perban kecil di jari telunjuk Wonwoo. Mingyu sedikit memerhatikan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Hey, Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya pelan sambil melambaikan kelima jarinya di depan wajah Wonwoo. "Eh." Wonwoo tersadar. Mingyu masih memegang tangannya, mengelusnya pelan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mungkin di rasakan Wonwoo. "Ada apa dengan mu, hyung? Kau terlihat banyak pikiran." Wonwoo yang baru tersadar sedikit meringis dengan rasa sakit yang baru saja menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan jari ku?" tanya Wonwoo kaget. Jelas saja, saat ia sadar dari lamunannya, Wonwoo melihat Mingyu sedang memerhatikan dirinya sambil mengelus tangannya yang baru saja di perban itu. "Hyung, apa kau tak merasa sakit? Padahal darahmu begitu banyak mengucur tadi, kau lalai mengiris sayur dan jadilah seperti ini. Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh." Jelas Mingyu singkat. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Wonwoo selalu panasaran mengapa Mingyu selalu datang tiba-tiba dan anehnya ia datang di saat yang tepat untuk menolong Wonwoo. "Tadinya aku mau melihat apa tugasmu dari Prof. Kang sudah selesai? Tapi saat ku ketuk. Tak ada jawaban, ku pikir apa yang terjadi dengan hyung. Ternyata kau melamun." Sahut Mingyu lagi.

"Hyung…" ucap Mingyu sangat pelan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu peduli pada pemuda sipit di hadapannya. "Apa kau ada masalah? Wajahmu begitu lelah, lihat lingkar hitam di matamu. Kau pasti kurang tidur. Ada apa?" ulang Mingyu menanyakan hal yang sama. Wonwoo berusaha bersikap ceria agar Mingyu tidak khawatir. Sikapnya mendadak berubah saat Mingyu lagi-lagi menanyakan hal yang sama. "Ah tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah memikirkan tugas Prof. Kang." Bohong Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa, ia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan Mingyu terlebih urusan mental. Jika pemikiran Wonwoo tidak salah, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Mingyu di masa lalu. "Apa kau belum selesai juga? Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu. Apa yang harus ku kerjakan hyung." Mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo mundur selangkah dan mengatakan aku bisa sendiri dan mengatasinya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi jika kau butuh bantuan minta tolong lah padaku. Aku pasti akan membantu mu. Hyung, jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu. Kau disini punya banyak teman termasuk aku." Mingyu mengacak sedikit rambut Wonwoo, tak peduli apakah dia lebih tua dari Mingyu atau tidak.

-0-

Seungkwan terlihat mengetuk kamar Woozi, pemuda si pemilik rambut sedikit merah ini pasti punya sesuatu hal untuk di tanyakan kepada Woozi. Bagi Seungkwan, Woozi adalah orang yang sangat dia kagumi, walaupun belum lama kenal dengan Woozi tapi Seungkwan tau bahwa Woozi memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Seungkwan lagi-lagi mengetuk pintu kamar Woozi tapi tak ada jawaban, saat ia melangkah pergi berpikir bahwa Woozi sedang tidak ada di kamarnya, pintunya terbuka dan terlihat Hoshi yang menyembul dari balik pintu. "Hoshi-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seungkwan berbalik arah lagi dan mulai menanyai Hoshi yang bukan si pemilik rumah. "Ah ada hal penting yang kulakukan disini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyipit. "Siapa yang datang?" Scoups terlihat ikut menyembul dari balik pintu. "Scoups-hyung. Kau juga?" Seungkwan mengulang pertanyaannya. "Siapa yang datang?" teriak Jeonghan dari dalam. "Ah? Itu Jeonghan-hyung." Seungkwan menerobos masuk ke dalam, ia terlalu ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya para hyungnya ini lakukan.

Terlihat Woozi di ruang tengah biasa tempat mereka berkumpul sedang melihat selembar foto lekat-lekat. "Ini benar-benar keajaiban." Ucapnya bermonolog. Seungkwan merasa penasaran, orang yang ia cari ternyata sedang asyik melihat selembar foto dengan begitu serius. Seungkwan terlihat mengintip apa yang Woozi lihat dari belakang. "Itu… seperti Wonwoo-hyung dan Mingyu-hyung. Wah bahkan wajah mereka tidak berubah." Seungkwan berteriak lantang tanpa bersalah. Scoups sedikit berbisik ke arah Jeonghan, "Bahkan orang yang tidak pernah melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat kecil saja, tau bahwa itu mereka. " jeonghan sedikit mengangguk, memang wajahnya sejak kecil tidak berubah walaupun Mingyu terlihat lebih tampan sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Seungkwan bingung dengan semua keadaan ini, untuk apa mereka berempat berkumpul. Pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. "Kami sedang menjadi detektif." Jawab Woozi yang masih serius menatap foto yang di pegangnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Seungkwan. "Kurasa ini benar-benar Wonwoo." Sambung Woozi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi bahkan Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa ia pernah berfoto bersama Mingyu." Hoshi menyambung jawaban Woozi. "Tunggu dulu biar ku lihat." Jeonghan dengan tiba-tiba mengambil alih foto menatapnya lekat-lekat. Seungkwan yang kebingungan dengan semua kejadian ini akhirnya mendapat penjelasan dari Scoups sementara Jeonghan masih memerhatikan foto itu. "Ini saat kelulusan Mingyu di sekolah dasar. Ya benar. Kurasa bunga itu dari temannya yang bernama Wonwoo." Terlihat di foto kedua anak laki-laki tersenyum memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi dengan Mingyu yang memegang karangan bunga dan mengenakan baju sangat rapi. Ternyata foto itu di ambil saat Mingyu merayakan hari kelulusannya. "Aku yakin aku juga ada saat itu. Lihat bunga ini dari ku." Sambung Jeonghan lagi sambil menunjuk kea rah bunga yang ia maksud.

"Kupikir kita harus bertanya kepada keluarga dari masing-masing. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo." Seungkwan memberi ide, dan semuanya setuju sambil mengelus kepala Seungkwan. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Jihoonie akan bertanya ke keluarga Wonwoo dan Coups-hyung dan Jeonghan-hyung bertanya ke keluarga Mingyu." Seungkwan merasa puas karena ide nya telah di coba. Mereka berpikir akan percuma jika harus menanyai ulang Mingyu dan Wonwoo pasti mereka akan mempunyai jawaban yang sama. Hoshi dengan getolnya membagi tugas kepada rekannya. "Baiklah misi ini akan kita mulai minggu depan."

-0-

Karena ini hari libur, Mingyu mencoba membereskan kamarnya. Beberapa minggu tinggal di Seoul sungguh sedikit merepotkan baginya. Mingyu bukanlah anak yang rajin, ia harus memiliki mood yang bagus untuk dapat membereskan kamarnya dengan rapi. Jika moodnya buruk, kamarnya akan ia biarkan begitu saja. Mingyu melihat sekeliling, di sekitar kasurnya sungguh berantakan. Seprei yang acak-acakan, baju yang berserakan bahkan buku yang belum di kembalikan ke tempatnya. Ini benar-benar menjadi pekerjaan rumah untuk Mingyu. Mingyu memulai nya dengan merapikan kasurnya dan baju-bajunya, lalu cucian piring yang menumpuk ia bersihkan. Butuh beberapa jam untuk membuat rumahnya rapi. Hari ini adalah hari spesialnya untuk membereskan rumah.

Kira-kira jam 11 siang, Mingyu baru selesai membereskan semuanya. Bahkan lebih dari 3 jam ia membereskan rumah. keringatnya yang bercucuran ia seka, lalu melihat sekeliling lagi. Wajahnya tampak puas melihat kamarnya yag sudah bersih. Saat matanya mengedar, Mingyu melihat buku hariannya yang sudah kusam ia letakkan di ujung rak buku. Mingyu ingat sekali ia meletakkan benda penting di dalamnya. Kakinya melangkah untuk mendapatkan buku yang beberapa meter di depannya. Diambilnya, lalu di buka halaman yang sudah sangat Mingyu hafal dimana ia menyimpan benda berharganya. Tapi matanya terbelalak ketika benda berharga baginya itu tak ada di tempatnya. "Aku yakin menaruhnya disini." Ucapnya singkat lalu membolak-balik lembaran kertas berharap tidak ada yang hilang. "Dimana?" tanya nya lagi pada diri sendiri. Bahkan Mingyu meraba kolong meja belajarnya berharap itu hanya jatuh. Tapi tangannya tak mendapatkan apapun. Bahkan buku-buku yang baru saja Mingyu bereskan, ia bongkar lagi untuk mencari benda yang menurutnya sangat berharga itu.

Kira-kira satu jam, kamar Mingyu kembali menjadi berantakan. Usahanya hari ini untuk menjadi anak yang bersih dan rajin menjadi sia-sia karena selembar foto yang sangat ia jaga pada akhirnya hilang. Mingyu merasa putus asa, keringatnya kembali menetes tapi Mingyu mengabaikannya. Saat Mingyu sedang merasa putus asa, ada saja orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya ini. Suara tok-tok terdengar dari pintu depan. Baru saja Mingyu ingin marah-marah saat membukanya tapi yang terlihat adalah Wonwoo. "Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau seperti habis berlari puluhan kilo?" tanya nya sambil melihat ke wajah Mingyu dengan seksama. "Hyung, aku merasa ingin mati saja." Ucapnya singkat. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo membawa Mingyu ke dalam rumah mengajaknya duduk dan mengambilkan air putih untuk di minumnya. Wonwoo melihat ke sekitar. Kamar Mingyu benar-benar berantakan terlihat seperti Mingyu habis mengamuk dan melemparkan buku ke sembarang arah saja. "Ada apa ini?" akhirnya Wonwoo mencoba meloloskan keingintahuannya.

"Aku kehilangan hal yang sangat berharga." Mingyu yang sudah terduduk lemas, berbicara dengan sangat pelan. "Apa itu?" Wonwoo membantu untuk merapihkan buku-buku kembali ke tempatnya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo datang ke kamar Mingyu ingin melihat catatan yang kurang ia tulis, tapi jika keadaannya begini seperti nya tidak memungkinkan, pikir Wonwoo. "Selembar foto." Wonwoo langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia berpikir, pasti foto yang ia ambil kemarin. Apakah sebesar ini pengaruhnya sampai-sampai ia bilang ingin mati saja. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu denagn cukup keras. TUk! "Ya! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang bersedih." Mata Mingyu memancarkan kebingungan, ia kira jika ia seperti ini Wonwoo akan memanjakannya, ternyata tidak. "Apa maksudmu ingin mati hanya karena selembar foto, bodoh."

"Foto itu sangat berharga untukku hyung." Jawab Mingyu tegas. Mingyu tak ingin mendengar orang lain menjelek-jelekkan barang yang menurutnya sangat berharga itu. "Apa gunanya selembar foto. Jangan jadikan foto sebagai barang berhargamu, tapi saat kau tak pernah lupa kenangan dengan orang yang ada di foto mu itu. Itu barulah hal yang berharga. Jangan sekali-sekali kau melupakan itu, karena jika kau lupakan, barulah kau kehilangan hal yang berharga untukmu." Mingyu sedikit terdiam dan memerhatikan kata-kata Wonwoo. Ternyata perkataan Wonwoo sedikit benar menurutnya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo mengatakan itu, karena ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia yang telah mengambilnya tapi itu semua untuk mengungkap kebenaran dari masa lalu Mingyu. "Wah kata-katamu cukup bagus hyung, aku akan mentraktirmu kopi nanti." Akhirnya Mingyu tersenyum setelah mendengar Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa bernafas lega setidaknya rasa bersalahnya kini sedikit berkurang.

-0-

"Sepertinya aku akan bicara langsung pada Wonwoo." Hoshi masih saja jalan-jalan tak jelas di depan kamarnya, berputar-putar layaknya gasing. Woozi yang agak jengkel melihatnya menarik Hoshi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setidaknya itu tak membuat Woozi semakin pusing. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan meminta Wonwoo untuk mewawancarai keluarganya." Sahut Hoshi. Wonwoo baru saja pulang kuliah, bagusnya Hoshi tak melihat Mingyu di sampingnya jadi Hoshi dan Woozi langsung menghampiri Wonwoo tanpa ragu-ragu. "Dimana Mingyu?" tanya Hoshi hampir saja mengagetkan Wonwoo. "Dia bilang, ia harus bertemu dosen dulu, jadi aku pulang duluan." Kedua pemuda sipit di sampingnya mengangguk. "Bisakah kita bicara didalam?" Wonwoo agak mengernyit. Tapi Woozi membisikan sesuatu. "Ini tentang kalian berdua." Sambungnya lagi. Wonwoo langsung mempersilahkan Hoshi dan Woozi melangkah melewati ambang pintu kamarnya. "Jadi ada apa?" Wonwoo langsung to the point tanpa ingin berbasa-basi.

"Jadi begini, kami berempat, Woozi-Hoshi-Jeonghan-Scoups, lagi-lagi telah menyusun rencana untuk membantumu. Kami ingin menanyai keluarga kalian berdua tentang masa kecil kalian. Terutama kau Wonwoo bahkan kau tak bisa memastikan dirimu apakah pernah terkena amnesia atau tidak." Jelas Hoshi sedikit kesal pada akhirnya. "Apa kau punya nomor keluargamu yang bisa aku hubungi." Wonwoo agak gelisah, benarkah masalah ini harus sampai bawa nama keluarga. "apa kau punya adik atau kakak?" tanya Woozi. "Ah aku punya adik laki-laki. Mungkin kau bisa tanya dia. Tolong jangan tanya orang tua ku aku takut mereka khawatir. Aku cukup dekat dengan adikku. Mungkin ia bisa mengkonfirmasi masa kecilku." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mencari-cari nomor di ponselnya.

"Jeonghan-hyung bilang, foto itu diambil ketika Mingyu lulus sekolah dasar ya kira-kira umur 12 atau 13 tahun," Hoshi membagi informasi yang di dapatnya. "Ini, nomornya kau bisa menghubunginya sekarang." Woozi dan Hoshi langsung berdiri dan melangkah keluar ketika mereka mendapat apa yang mereka mau. "Kami akan memberi taukan hasilnya saat semuanya sudah jelas." Ucap Woozi lalu mengilang di balik pintu. Wonwoo hanya bisa berharap cepat menemukan titik terang. Ia begitu gelisah, merasa bersalah jika sampai ia benar-benar terkena amnesia dan melupakan teman masa kecilnya.

-0-

Jeonghan dan Scoups terlihat sedikit berpikir bagaimana caranya menghubungi keluarga Mingyu. Pasalnya menurut informasi yang di dapat dari Jeonghan, orang tua Mingyu sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu dan adik perempuannya di adopsi oleh paman Mingyu yang ada di luar negeri. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Scoups benar-benar bingung. Jeonghan menatap Coups lekat-lekat. "Apa kau mau melakukan perjalanan dengan ku? " tanya nya. Mata Jeonghan meminta kepastian. Coups yang tidak tau harus apa hanya mengatakan. "Ayo." Jadi demi kelarnya masalah ini, Jeonghan dan Scoups berencana mendatangi kampung halaman Mingyu untuk bertemu tetangga Mingyu yang dulu bahkan mereka berencana untuk menanyai panti asuhan dimana seseorang yang bernama Wonwoo itu tinggal.

Jeonghan dan Coups mendapat waktu yang pas saat mereka mendapat jatah libur dari kampus karena suatu hal. Sebelumnya Jeonghan sudah memberitau Hoshi dan Woozi bahwa mereka akan pergi ke panti asuhan yang Jeonghan pernah sebutkan. Hoshi setuju dengan semua rencana yang sudah Jeonghan jelaskan, ia akan bertemu lagi besok malam untuk membahas semuanya.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka sampai. suasana nya begitu tenang, Jeonghan juga melihat rumah yang pernah di tempati Mingyu dulu. Bahkan Scoups sampai kaget. "Ini kah rumah Mingyu yang dulu." Jeonghan mengangguk. Scoups hanya bisa menganga takjub melihat betapa besar rumah yang pernah di tinggali Mingyu. Mereka berjalan ke arah panti asuhan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Mingyu. "Jeonghanie, memang apa penyebab orang tua Mingyu meninggal?" tanya Scoups penasaran, mengisi kekosongan percakapan saat mereka berjalan kea rah panti. "Ah, ku dengar karena kecelakaan, mobilnya masuk ke jurang dan bahkan jasadnya tidak pernah di temukan." Coups agak menyesal menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Mereka sampai di gerbang panti asuhan, papan namanya memperlihatkan kata-kata "Panti Asuhan Harapan." Mereka memasuki rumah yang sedikit tua itu tanpa ragu. Seorang nenek tampak keluar dari rumah tersebut. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jeonghan agak menunduk untuk menjawab pertanyaan si nenek. "Bisakah saya bertemu kepala panti disini nek." Nenek itu berkata bahwa ia lah kepala panti disana. Nenek itu mengajak kedua pemuda tampan memasuki ruang tamu yang cukup rapi dan luas untuk seukuran rumah tua yang seperti nya sudah reyot ini. "Jadi apa kalian ingin mengadopsi anak?" Scoups tertawa mendengar kata-kata nenek itu. Jeonghan mulai menjelaskan . "Ah tidak nek, kami kesini hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Si nenek bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di tanyakan kedua pemuda tampan ke panti asuhan tua seperti ini. "Apa benar sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu ada anak bernama Wonwoo disini?" Si nenek mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, anak yang pendiam itu? Anak itu sungguh baik. Dia pun bergaul dengan baik dengan anak-anak panti, bahkan kulihat dulu dia mempunyai sahabat yang tinggal di ujung jalan, anak itu juga sering main kesini. Tapi aku lupa siapa namanya?" jelas si nenek. Scoups saling berpandangan ternyata benar Mingyu pernah punya teman kecil bernama Wonwoo. "Apakah namanya Kim Mingyu?" si nenek langsung tersenyum dan berkata "Benar. Namanya Mingyu. Anak tampan yang tinggal di rumah besar itu."

-0-

Malam itu, udara cukup dingin, Wonwoo bergulung di dalam selimut walaupun masih pukul 7 malam, rasa malas karena cuaca yang terlalu dingin sungguh mengalahkan semuanya. Ia berpikir pasti Mingyu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan nya. Wonwoo yang sedang menikmati kehangatan kasur tiba-tiba saja tersentak kaget karean ada yang menggedor pintunya. "Ah Coups-hyung, ada apa?" Wonwoo langsung membuka pintu dan tampak si ketua asrama yang terlihat begitu khawatir. "Bisakah kau ikut kami? Kami sudah tau kebenarannya." Wonwoo tanpa pikir panjang pergi ke kamar Scoups untuk mendengar semua rinciannya.

Ketika Wonwoo memasuki kamar Scoups, wajah semuanya tampak begitu khawatir. Wajah yang tak menyenangkan untuk di lihat dan Wonwoo benci ini. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mereka sudah duduk melingkar bersiap untuk mendengarkan kebenaran yang terjadi. "Wonwoo-ya, aku sudah menelpon adik mu."

 **-Flashback Hoshi Conversation With Wonwoo's Brother-**

"Hey bagaimana aku menanyakannya? Kau saja yang tanya." Mereka saling melempar tanggung jawab untuk menanyakan keadaan masa kecil Wonwoo. Teleponnya tersambung ketika mereka sedang bertengkar. "Halo.. ini siapa?" akhirnya Hoshi yang mengambil alih ponsel yang di pegang Woozi. "Halo.. aku adalah teman dari kakak mu, Jeon Wonwoo, namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Kau bisa memanggilku Hoshi."

"Salam kenal namaku Jeon Bohyuk. Kenapa nama panggilanmu Hoshi?" bahkan pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari mulut adik Wonwoo. Akhirnya Hoshi menjelaskan asal-usul namanya terlebih dahulu. "Jadi, ada perlu apa Hoshi-hyung meneleponku. Apa ada yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo-hyung?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit tentang masa kecil seorang Jeon Wonwoo."

" **Kenapa?"**

"Karena ada seseorang disini mengaku kenal dekat dengan kakak mu padahal kakak mu tak mengenal dia. Dan ini membuat kami sebagai temannya bingung."

" **Begitukah?"**

"Apa kakak mu punya penyakit Alzhemeir atau pernah terkena amnesia karena kecelakaan atau terjatuh?"

" **Tidak, ia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya menderita sakit-sakit biasa saja makanya badannya begitu kurus."**

"Apa kau tau kakak mu pernah mengenal orang bernama Kim Mingyu?"

" **Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu, hyung adalah orang yang pendiam ia tak punya banyak teman dekat. Aku tak pernah nama Kim Mingyu menjadi teman dekatnya."**

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah Wonwoo adalah anak adopsi?"

" **Pertanyaan apa itu? Dia kakak kandungku dan aku maupun dia tak pernah diadopsi. Ibu selalu menceritakan Wonwoo-hyung saat ia masih kecil. Semua pertanyaan mu sungguh aneh."**

"Ah maafkan aku, terima kasih sudah mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku, kau sangat membantu."

" **Ah baiklah, hubungi aku jika ada yang aneh dengan Wonwoo-hyung."**

Selanjutnya telepon di tutup, Woozi dan Hoshi berpandangan, ternyatan masalah ada pada Mingyu.

 **-Flashback Hoshi Conversation With Wonwoo's Brother End-**

-0-

"Begitulah." Wonwoo bernafas lega ternyata ia tak perlu merasa bersalah, tidak ada yang salah di diri Wonwoo. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Mingyu?" tanya nya cepat-cepat. "Ini sedikit berat untukku cerita." Jeonghan menampakkan wajah kesedihan. Jeonghan yang dari tadi menunduk membuat Wonwoo benar-benar penasaran. Akhirnya Scoups lah yang memulai cerita. "Kami pergi ke panti asuhan yang di katakana Jeonghan, disana kami bertemu dengan kepala panti. Ia mengatakan bahwa benar pernah ada anak yang bernama Wonwoo disana yang berteman dekat dengan Mingyu saat kecil. " Hoshi sedikit memotong kata-kata Scoups dengan bertanya. "Apakah kau punya saudara kembar Wonwoo-ya." Wonwoo langsung menggelangkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya punya satu adik laki-laki yang kau telpon itu." Ini memberikan fakta baru bahwa Wonwoo tidak terkena amnesia. Dan Wonwoo tidak punya saudara kembar, itu artinya Wonwoo yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah orang yang berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang mereka cari di panti asuhan. Kemungkinan yang tersisa hanya itu. Kedua Wonwoo yang sedang mereka bicarakan hanya memiliki wajah yang mirip.

"Lalu apa kau bertemu dengan Wonwoo yang ada di panti?" tanya Woozi, Scoups dan Jeonghan menunduk. Mereka menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya saat kami tanya, dimana anak bernama Wonwoo itu pasti dia juga sudah besar seperti Mingyu?" jelas Scoups. Lalu Jeonghan berusaha menyambung kalimat Coups. "Si nenek lama tak menjawab, lalu dia bilang, Wonwoo sudah meninggal dan jasadnya pun tak di temukan." Semua matanya terbelalak cukup shock mendengar kebenaran yang baru saja mereka dengar. "Setelah itu kami pun pergi ke rumah tetangga Mingyu yang kata Jeonghanie ia sangat dekat dengan keluarga Mingyu. Lagi-lagi fakta yang mencengangkan baru saja kami dengar." Wonwoo merasa tidak siap dengan semua kata-kata yang scoups dan Jeonghan katakan. Scoups dan Jeonghan akhirnya siap untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

TBC

Kaze: Yatta, akhirnya selesai. Kemungkinan ini 1 atau 2 chapter lagi bakal tamat. Chapter selanjutnya bakal full bahas tentang masa kecil Mingyu. Maaf kalo apdet nya agak lama ya. Walaupun aku seneng Wonu dan balik tapi mood ku buat nulis ff ini lagi jelek banget. Bener-bener ga semangat. Semoga aja bisa cepet kelar dan ga terbengkalai. Kayanya review kalian doing yang bikin aku pen lanjutin ff ini. Ada yang bakal nonton fanmeeting svt tgl 20 agsts nanti? Thanks yang udah fav, follow dan review. Saranghae lah pokonya wkwk.

Waktunya balas review;

Tfiy: ini sudah dijawab si wonu enggak hilang ingatan yaaaa xD gimana menurut kamu?

Itsmevv : duh makasih udah nungguin ff ini. Aku terhura xD udah di lanjut ya. Semoga rasa penasarannya udah ilang.

Arlequeen kim: udah ga penasaran kan? Hehe.. duh makasih udah di semangatin wkwk dikit lagi aku bakal magang trus TA deh *oke curhat mulu

Kyuli99: udah dilanjut. Jadi ga keduanya yaaaa

Monwii jeonwii: duh makasih dah dibilang keren wkwk yeyeyeye… wonu… wonu.. *emang mau kampanye. Makasih udah di semangatin aku terharu. Coba dapet semangat dari wonu ya. *ngayal lagi

auliaMRQ: semoga penasaran kamu ilang ya…

Semoga kalian menikmati chap ini

Akhir kata Mingyu dan Wonwoo pamit. Sampe jumpa lagi.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lalu apa kau bertemu dengan Wonwoo yang ada di panti?" tanya Woozi, Scoups dan Jeonghan menunduk. Mereka menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya saat kami tanya, dimana anak bernama Wonwoo itu pasti dia juga sudah besar seperti Mingyu?" jelas Scoups. Lalu Jeonghan berusaha menyambung kalimat Coups. "Si nenek lama tak menjawab, lalu dia bilang, Wonwoo sudah meninggal dan jasadnya pun tak di temukan." Semua matanya terbelalak cukup shock mendengar kebenaran yang baru saja mereka dengar. "Setelah itu kami pun pergi ke rumah tetangga Mingyu yang kata Jeonghanie ia sangat dekat dengan keluarga Mingyu. Lagi-lagi fakta yang mencengangkan baru saja kami dengar." Wonwoo merasa tidak siap dengan semua kata-kata yang scoups dan Jeonghan katakan. Scoups dan Jeonghan akhirnya siap untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Chapter 7

"Permisi…" Jeonghan dan Scoups berulang-ulang memanggil si pemilik rumah, berharap orang yang akan memberikan pencerahan atas masalah yang mereka tangani keluar dengan ramah. Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari rumah yang cukup besar tersebut. "Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" terlihat seorang wanita kira-kira berumur empat puluh tahun yang mengenakan pakaian rapi. Walaupun tanpa make up, wanita tersebut masih terlihat cantik. "Bibi Kim, apa kau masih ingat aku?" Wanita yang di sebut Jeonghan bibi Kim itu agak bingung. Mencoba mengingat siapa perempuan cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Lama tak menjawab akhirnya Jeonghan memutuskan angkat bicara. "Ini aku Jeonghan. Anak yang dulu sering bermain dengan Kim Mingyu dari rumah sebelah. Apa kau ingat?" ucap Jeonghan berharap bibi Kim mengingat wajahnya walaupun sudah berubah.

"Jeonghanie? Rambutmu sangat panjang sekarang. " ucapnya tak menyangka. Jeonghan mengangguk ceria ternyata orang yang kira-kira lebih dari 5 tahun tak di temuinya masih mengingat wajah cantiknya ini. Bibi Kim memeluk erat Jeonghan dan mengajaknya masuk karena udara di luar semakin dingin. "Duduklah, akan ku buatkan teh." Bibi Kim pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Scoups yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat sekeliling berpikir mungkin interior di rumah lama Mingyu seperti ini. Tak lama, bibi Kim kembali dengan membawa tiga cangkir teh dan beberapa biscuit. "Kenalkan ini temanku Choi Seungcheol, kami teman satu kuliah dan tetangga ku di Seoul." Ucap Jeonghan. Scoups sedikit memberi salam sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi ada apa kalian kemari? Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan Mingyu?" ucapnya seperti tau maksud kedatangan kedua pemuda yang memang gerak-geriknya ini agak aneh sejak mereka datang. "Begitulah, kami memiliki sedikit masalah di Seoul. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Mingyu tapi Mingyu begitu aneh sejak datang ke Seoul, ada seorang tetangga kami yang menurut Mingyu adalah teman masa kecilnya sedangkan tetangga kami bilang ia tak pernah mengenal Mingyu. Ini membuat semua penghuni kosan merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman. Kami ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Mingyu." Mendengar penjelasan Jeonghan, Bibi Kim merubah raut wajahnya. Entah rasa kesedihan atau kasihan seperti bercampur aduk. Jeonghan merasakan hal yang buruk telah terjadi dengan Mingyu.

-0-

Wonwoo yang sedang mendengarkan cerita Jeonghan tampak gelisah. Tubuhnya tak berhenti bergerak. Perasaan nya agak kacau. Menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tetangga barunya itu. Bukan hanya Wonwoo tapi juga Hoshi dan Woozi. Rasa penasaran mereka kini tak terbendung lagi. Tak ada yang berani menyela cerita Jeonghan. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, rasa kantuk seperti tak ingin menghampiri mereka. Dengan antusias, mereka mendengarkan penjelasan Jeonghan.

-0-

"Sebenarnya aku tak tau persis apa yang terjadi dengan Mingyu, jadi aku akan menceritakan hanya hal yang ku tau." Mata Jeonghan tak berkedip memberi isyarat, untuk bibi Kim melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu, umur Mingyu sekitar 14 tahun. Aku sedang menyapu halaman rumah ku, saat itu memang cuaca sangat mendung dan sepertinya akan ada badai."

-Story of Aunt Kim-

Saat itu udara begitu dingin, awan hitam juga mulai berdatangan, seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan datang. Seorang Wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyapu halaman bahkan memasuki rumah takut-takut hujan akan turun secara mendadak. Benar saja, Wanita yang biasa di panggil Bibi Kim itu baru saja memasuki rumahnya hujan deras mengguyur dengan angin yang sangat kencang. Padahal saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang, tapi cuaca merubahnya seperti pukul enam sore. Bibi Kim menutuskan untuk membuat teh, bersantai sambil menunggu hujan reda. Tapi kira-kira setengah jam berlalu, hujan masih belum berhenti. Dari arah depan terdengar pintu yang di gedor seperti maling yang ingin membajak sebuah rumah wanita paruh baya. Bibi Kim sedikit takut awalnya, tapi seperti suara anak perempuan meminta tolong. Bibi Kim memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Saat di buka pintu, seorang gadis kecil berteriak sambil menangis mengatakan "kakak, kakak,…" berulang kali. Gadis kecil yang ia kenali sebagai Kim Minsoo atau adik Kim Mingyu itu, anak dari tetangga sebelah membuatnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Bibi Kim agak khawatir. Tak lama, ada seorang pria yang tidak mereka kenal datang sambil membawa anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya keadaannya cukup buruk. "Ya, ampun apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Pria itu langsung membawa masuk si anak laki-laki ke dalam rumah Bibi Kim di ikuti Kim Minsoo. "Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?" tanya nya lagi kepada pria itu. Mingyu di letakkan di ranjang dengan keadaan tubuh yang dingin dan wajah yang pucat. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kakak, Bibi Kim?" Minsoo begitu khawatir dengan semua tangisannya.

Bibi Kim bulak-balik, membawakan baju ganti untuk Mngyu dan air panas, ia merawat Mingyu seperti anaknya sendiri. Setelah semua hal yang dapat membantu Mingyu membaik selesai. Ia mencoba menanyai si pria yang membawa Mingyu tadi. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Mingyu?" Si pria itu tampak sedikit bingung lalu mulai menjelaskan. "Anak ini ku temukan di pinggir sungai sedang pingsan, kulihat keadaannya begitu gawat jadi ku tanya orang sekitar apakah ada yang mengenal anak ini. Mereka bilang ia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Pledis Group yang ada di ujung jalan, tapi saat ku bawa kerumahnya tak ada siapa-siapa hanya ada pembantu dan seorang gadis kecil. Pembantunya pun tak tau harus berbuat apa sedangkan anak ini sepertinya membutuhkan pertolongan yang cepat. Gadis kecil ini terus menangis lalu dia menunjukkan ku untuk membawanya ke rumah mu." Jelas pria yang membawa Mingyu tadi.

"Bibi, apa yang terjadi dengan Mingyu-Oppa?" tanya nya lagi, air matanya seperti terkuras, wajahnya begitu sedih sambil memegang tangan Mingyu. "Tenanglah sayang, mungkin Mingyu hanya kehujanan." Ucapnya tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Setelah berterimakasih kepada pria itu, Bibi Kim bermaksud untuk menelpon orang tua Mingyu. "Minsoo sayang, tolong jaga kakak mu dulu ya, aku akan menelpon ayahmu." Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk.

"Halo, Tuan Kim. Mingyu tadi pingsan dalam hujan, keadaannya cukup parah, aku sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama, apa aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?" yang di seberang telpon terdengar suara yang sangat hening, jawabannya pun terlihat seperti bisikan. "Begitukah? Bisakah kau telpon istriku? Aku sedang ada rapat penting." ucap ayah Mingyu lalu mematikan telponnya. Bibi Kim sedikit kesal dengan jawaban orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab ini, ia pun menelpon ibu Mingyu, tapi jawaban yang ia terima pun sama, "Bawa saja dia ke rumah sakit, aku sedang sibuk. Saat aku selesai aku akan langsung pulang." Benar-benar menjengkelkan, BIbi Kim mematikan telponnya dan berniat untuk merawat Mingyu di rumahnya.

Minsoo terlihat tertidur di samping ranjang Mingyu, Bibi Kim menggendongnya ke kasur. Sepertinya Minsoo sangat khawatir dengan kakaknya. Bibi Kim melihat boneka kotor yang jatuh di depan rumah, dilihatnya tadi Mingyu memeluk boneka ini sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di depan pintu rumah bibi Kim, "Apa Mingyu suka boneka?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri. Bibi Kim menungguinya seharian di samping ranjang Mingyu, tapi Mingyu tetap tak sadar dan hanya mengingau. "Wonwoo-ya… Hyung… Wonwoo-hyung." Begitu berulang-ulang membuat bibi Kim merasa ada yang terjadi dengan Mingyu. Sampai pukul 7 malam, Mingyu masih berada di rumah Bibi Kim begitu juga Minsoo. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir pada keluarga Mingyu, padahal Mingyu di beritahu pingsan tapi orang tua nya seakan tak peduli. "Apa ini yang selalu di rasakan Mingyu?" Bibi Kim melihatnya dengan rasa iba.

Pukul 8 malam, Mingyu sedikit terbatuk, lalu memegangi kepalanya sepertinya begitu menyakitkan bagi Mingyu. Suhu badan Mingyu masih belum turun juga, Bibi Kim semakin khawatir. Ia memberikan Mingyu air putih, Minsoo yang ada di samping Mingyu hanya berkata "Apa Oppa baik-baik saja?" berulang kali, tapi tak ada jawaban dari bibir Mingyu. "Dimana Wonwoo-hyung?" ucap Mingyu. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar ketika ia menyebut nama pemuda sipit itu. Matanya kosong, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, Mingyu seperti orang ketakutan. Bibi Kim berulang kali juga menanyakan ada apa pada Mingyu tapi Mingyu tak menjawabnya. "Wonwoo-hyung, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" air matanya jatuh, entah mengapa Mingyu terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang, Mingyu melihat boneka yang ia bawa di letakkan di pojok kamar, Mingyu langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat-erat. Boneka rubah yang kini sedikit kotor. Mingyu memeluknya, menangisinya dan berkata. "Wonwoo-hyung." Berulang kali.

Bibi Kim bingung harus melakukan apa, ia tak mengerti sikap Mingyu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? tak lama, bel pintu rumah bibi Kim berbunyi bertanda ada seorang tamu yang datang, kedua orang tua Mingyu akhirnya datang untuk membawa pulang Mingyu. Mingyu di bawa pulang masih dalam keadaan suhu badan panas dan wajah pucat dan menangis. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mu nak?" ucap ayah Mingyu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Matanya masih kosong sambil mengeluarkan air mata."Jangan sentuh aku." Bentaknya kepada ayahnya sendiri. "Mingyu belum pernah seperti ini," tutur ayah Mingyu. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya nya lagi pada Bibi Kim. Tapi Bibi Kim hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan ia juga tak mengerti, Mingyu tak menjawab walau di tanya berapa kali pun. "Ia di temukan pingsan di pinggir sungai." Setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama akhirnya Mingyu dibawa pulang.

-Story Of Aunt Kim End-

Jeonghan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, ternyata ini yang terjadi saat Mingyu berumur 13 tahun yang Jeonghan tidak ketahui. Jeonghan memang sempat mendengar kabar bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada Mingyu tapi ia tak tau, kejadian seperti apa itu. "Keesokan harinya, Mingyu di bawa ke rumah sakit karena demamnya tak kunjung turun. Ku dengar ia juga tak ingin keluar kamar sampai berbulan-bulan." Ucap Bibi Kim. "Sebenarnya aku cukup kasihan dengan Mingyu, ia tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang di usia yang seharusnya ia membutuhkannya. Di tambah lagi, orang tuanya meninggal satu tahun lalu dalam kecelakaan, makanya Mingyu memilih pindah dan sekolah di Seoul dari pada tinggal hanya berdua dengan adiknya, ia bilang ia ingin melupakan semua rasa pahit yang terjadi di sini." Scoups tak bisa menyembunyikan semua perasaan yang ia alami saat ini, ekspresinya tak bisa di tutupi. Bahkan sedikit air mata terlihat menetes dari ujung matanya. "Hanya itu yang bisa ku ceritakan, sampai sekarang aku pun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya hari itu terjadi pada Mingyu."

-0-

Wonwoo benar-benar terdiam tak tau harus berkata apa setelah mendengar cerita Jeonghan. Hoshi bahkan tak bisa membendung air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras sejak tadi. "Aku tak menyangka Mingyu pernah berlaku seperti itu." Ucap Woozi. "Jika di lihat dari ceritanya kita bisa sedikit menyimpulkan bahwa Wonwoo kecil telah terbawa arus sungai saat ada badai. Tapi apa yang di lakukan dua orang itu pada hari itu." Woozi lagi-lagi menganalisa. "Wonwoo, kini kau tau kebenarannya, sepertinya Mingyu sedikit mengalami trauma atas kejadian itu. Apa kau mau berpura-pura menjadi Wonwoo sebagai teman masa kecil Mingyu? Atau apa?" tanya Scoups. Suasana di ruang ini begitu duka, mendengar Mingyu pernah mengalami hal yang sulit seperti itu.

"Aku.. aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya hyung. Kalaupun memang aku harus menjadi orang yang berharga baginya, aku ingin di kenal sebagai Jeon Wonwoo, tetangga yang baru di kenalnya di Seoul bukan sebagai teman masa kecilnya, aku akan menyembuhkan trauma yang ia miliki." Tekad Wonwoo. Semua agak kaget dengan keputusan Wonwoo. "Memang ini pahit, tapi Mingyu harus menerima kenyataan hyung. Aku tak ingin dia selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang Wonwoo teman masa kecilnya."ucapnya. semua berusaha untuk mengerti keputusan Wonwoo. Bahkan Jeonghan sebagai sepupunya tak bisa apa-apa. "Semuanya…" mata Wonwoo mengitar, melihat temannya satu per satu. "Mulai dari sini aku yang akan menangani Mingyu, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian." Wonwoo sedikit membungkuk, ia mengambil foto yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah Wonwoo pergi, "Percayalah padanya, Wonwoo pasti bisa mengatasinya." Scoups sedikit mengusap punggung Jeonghan berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku merasa tak berguna, aku sebagai sepupunya tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. "Sudahlah hyung, kita akan selalu memperhatikan Mingyu mulai dari sekarang." Hoshi dan Woozi juga berusaha menenangkan Jeonghan. Jeonghan sedikit tersenyum dengan semua hiburan yang di berikan teman-temannya.

-0-

Wonwoo melihat foto yang tampak seperti kembaran dirinya. Matanya berubah sendu mengingat cerita yang baru saja ia dengar. "Kau begitu ceria saat berada di sampingnya." Mingyu sangat ceria terlihat di foto itu. Beberapa karangan bunga yang ia peluk menambah keceriaan wajahnya. "Kurasa besok aku harus menemui Mingyu untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Wonwoo lagi-lagi tak bisa tidur memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan besok. Butuh waktu satu bulan untuk menyingkap masalah ini dan selama itu pula setiap malam Wonwoo tak bisa tidur. Pukul 2 pagi, Wonwoo baru bisa tertidur. Ini benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Keesokan paginya, kira-kira sudah 10 kali Mingyu mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo tapi tak ada jawaban, ini membuatnya lagi-lagi khawatir apa yang terjadi dengannya. Pintu nya masih terkunci, Mingyu semakin panic, hampir saja ia merusak pintu kosan dengan cara mendobrak nya jika Wonwoo tidak segera membuka pintunya. "Ada apa Mingyu? Ini masih sangat pagi." Wonwoo keluar dengan Bed Hair nya di pagi hari. Mingyu hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan pagi Wonwoo. "Hyung ini sudah jam 7 pagi." Mata Wonwoo melebar. "Benarkah?" Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo yang tentunya sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau mandi saja. Aku akan buatkan sarapan." Wonwoo mengikuti kata-kata Mingyu, ia meninggalkan Mingyu untuk membuat sarapan mereka berdua. "Coba kita lihat, apa yang bisa kita makan di rumah seorang Wonwoo." Di bukanya rak makanan Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi Ramyun membuat Mingyu begitu jengkel di pagi hari. Tapi karena tak ada bahan makanan lain yang bisa di masak, Mingyu memutuskan untuk memasak ramyun saja. Setelah beberapa menit, pas sekali dengan matangnya ramyun, Wonwoo telah selesai mandi. "Cepat sekali kau mandi, apa mandimu tidak bersih Wonwoo-ya?" Wonwoo sontak memukul kepala Mingyu. "Panggil aku Hyung, Mingyu bodoh."

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku bodoh. Kau tidak tau aku mahasiswa yang pintar?" Mingyu mulai membanggakan dirinya lagi. "berhenti membanggakan kepintaranmu. Ayo makan." Mereka makan sarapan dengan tenang pagi hari ini. Wonwoo terlihat beberapa kali melirik Mingyu yang sedang makan. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara nya berbicara dengan Mingyu nanti. Mingyu sadar akan kelakuan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa aku begitu tampan hari ini? Sampai kau tidak fokus dengan makananmu." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu. "Apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa kau terus memukulku?" Mingyu masih mengelus kepalanya. Pukulan Wonwoo kali ini cukup menyakitkan. Mereka selesai sarapan dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Wonwoo mengunci pintu dan berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu. "Kau tau Mingyu, kau memang cukup tampan hari ini." Mingyu senyum-senyum sendiri setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

-0-

Hari ini kelas Wonwoo dan Mingyu sampai jam 4 sore, ini membuat Woozi dan Hoshi menguap bosan karena dosen yang tak menyenangkan. Seharian ini pula, Wonwoo terus menatap wajah Mingyu. "Hyung, apa kau suka padaku? Ini sangat membuat ku gugup, kau tak berhenti menatapku sejak tadi pagi." Wonwoo yang merasa terpergoki melanjutkan menulis catatannya. Mingyu hanya terkekeh tanpa menengok ke arah Wonwoo, ia yakin kini wajah Wonwoo sangat malu. Hoshi dan Woozi yang melihat kelakuan Wonwoo membuatnya sedikit tertawa. "Menurutmu kenapa Wonwoo menatapnya seharian ini?" tanya Hoshi mulai untuk membuat gossip baru. Woozi lama tak menjawab, kerut di keningnya menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. "Mungkin, Wonwoo bingung harus bagaimana jadi ia melihat wajah Mingyu untuk mencari pencerahan." Ucapnya setelah beberap menit berpikir. "Kalau menurutku, Wonwoo mungkin merasa kasihan pada Mingyu karena mendengar cerita Jeonghan-hyung kemarin." Woozi mengangguk setuju juga.

Saat pulang kuliah, baru kali ini keempat rambut beda warna ini pulang bersama, Mingyu yang jalan di depan bersama Hoshi dan Wonwoo di belakang bersama Woozi. "Wonwoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nya menyenggol pelan lengan Wonwoo. "Ah aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Bisiknya lagi. "Aku sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara, dan aku sudah memutuskannya, mungkin ini agak menyakitkan dengan membuka ingatan pahitnya kembali tapi aku yakin, ini akan berhasil" Wonwoo telah bertekad, Woozi tak bisa berkomentar, ia hanya bisa mendukung temannya agar masalah yang di hadapinya dapat selesai.

-0-

Mingyu menyiapkan makan malam, sebenarnya Mingyu agak sedikit aneh karena Wonwoo bilang ia ingin makan malam bersama, ini adalah hal yang tak biasa bagi Mingyu, karena Wonwoo tak pernah mau untuk di ajak makan malam. Mingyu telah menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang menurutnya cukup mewah hari ini, ada daging dan cola.

Di depan pintu Mingyu, Wonwoo bersiap menguatkan mental dan semua rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan. Saat ia memasuki kamar Mingyu, Mingyu telah menyambut nya dengan senyum sumringah seperti biasa, wajahnya selalu ceria di hadapan Wonwoo. Ia tak ingin kehilangan senyum nya itu. Setelah Wonwoo perhatikan ternyata di pojok kamar Mingyu, memang ada boneka rubah kuning yang di pakaikan baju berwarna biru, ini membuatnya kembali mengingat cerita kemarin. Mingyu sebenarnya tidak melupakan masa lalunya, hanya saja ia tak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo teman masa kecilnya telah menghilang.

Makanan malam ini begitu nikmat di lidah Wonwoo bahkan wajah Mingyu begitu berseri saat ia makan bersamanya. "Masakanmu memang benar-benar enak Mingyu." Pujinya berharap suasana hati Mingyu hari ini sedang baik. "Aku sedikit heran hyung, kenapa kau tumben sekali ingin makan malam di kamarku?" Mingyu bicara masih dengan penuh makanan di mulutnya. "Mingyu-ya.. aku ingin bertanya padamu." Mingyu berhenti makan dan memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo. "Tanya apa pun yang kau ingin kan, aku pasti akan menjawabnya." Ucapnya dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar orang yang berharga bagi mu?"

 **"Hmm, tentu saja hyung. Kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu?"**

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu berharga bagi mu?"

 **"Bukankah sudah jelas, kau selalu ada untuk ku, entah itu kapanpun, bahkan orang tua ku saja tidak bisa melakukannya seperti mu. Aku sangat menghargaimu hyung, menghormati mu, menyayangimu, sampai-sampai aku berpikir jika kau seorang wanita pastinya kau sudah ku nikahi."**

"Berhenti bercanda Mingyu-ya, aku sedang serius."

 **"Aku juga serius Wonwoo-ya."**

"Panggil aku hyung, bodoh." Di pukulnya lagi kepala Mingyu.

 **"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan hyung? Katakanlah aku tak akan marah."** Tanya Mingyu berusaha menerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin Wonwoo katakan. Sumpitnya masih tak berhenti menyuapkan nasi ke mulut pria tampan di hadapannya ini. Wonwoo meletakkan sumpit diatas mangkuknya terlihat seperti ia selesai makan. Mata Mingyu melirik, apa yang sedang di lakukan pemuda sipit di hadapannya. Tangan Wonwoo merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan barang yang benar-benar membuat keadaan akan semakin runyam nantinya. Wonwoo menyodorkan begitu saja, selembar foto lama ke hadapan Mingyu. Membuatnya sedikit tersedak dengan memukul pelan dada nya berulang kali.

Segelas air Mingyu tenggak sampai habis dengan sangat cepat, mengambil foto yang tergeletak begitu saja di hadapannya. "Dimana kau menemukannya hyung?" wajahnya terlihat ceria mengira Wonwoo adalah pahlawannya karena menemukan hal yang penting baginya. Mata Mingyu masih berbinar sarat akan kesenangan. "Aku yang mengambilnya dari bukumu kemarin saat kau sedang mandi. Aku menemukannya begitu saja saat aku membuka halaman tengah bukumu." Mingyu tak mengerti perkataan Wonwoo. "Apa maksudmu hyung?" matanya menerawang kea rah mata Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo begitu tajam memperlihatkan kesungguhan hatinya untuk memberikan kebenaran untuk Mingyu.

"Siapa orang yang ada di foto itu?" tanya Wonwoo serius. Mingyu sedikit tertawa. "Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi. Apa kau sudah lupa wajahmu sendiri?"

"Sayangnya, orang yang ada di foto itu bukanlah diriku. Aku bukanlah orang yang ada dalam foto itu." Foto yang di pegangnya terlepas dari genggaman Mingyu dan jatuh begitu saja. "Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Mingyu ulang.

TBC

Kaze: Yaaaaaa haloooo udah lama kita ga ketemu…. Maaf aku baru sempet posting soalnya sibuk cari tempat magang. Yaaaa, seventeen udah mulai konser shining diamond nyaaaa…. Dan meanie moment bertebaran di mana mana wkwk. Semoga kalian suka.. untuk kali ini maaf banget aku gak akan balas review satu-satu. Pokonya aku terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan, karena hanya review lah yang bisa membuatku semangat melanjutkan cerita wkwk.

Akhir kata, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pamit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Siapa orang yang ada di foto itu?" tanya Wonwoo serius. Mingyu sedikit tertawa. "Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi. Apa kau sudah lupa wajahmu sendiri?"

"Sayangnya, orang yang ada di foto itu bukanlah diriku. Aku bukanlah orang yang ada dalam foto itu." Foto yang di pegangnya terlepas dari genggaman Mingyu dan jatuh begitu saja. "Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Mingyu ulang.

Chapter 8

Wajahnya seakan tak percaya, angin malam berhembus begitu saja melalui celah pintu yang ukurannya tidak besar. Udara dingin menerobos masuk menambah kesan serius pada percakapan mereka. Wonwoo tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya mencoba membuat Mingyu yakin akan perkataannya. Makanannya di abaikan Mingyu saat ia mendengar kabar yang tak di kiranya. "Kenapa kau selalu bercanda di saat seperti ini hyung?" ucapnya lagi. Mingyu terkekeh pelan tak percaya omong kosong yang di lontarkan Wonwoo. Mingyu melihat foto yang kini ada di genggaman tangannya. Wonwoo dengan cepat menghampiri Mingyu yang ada di seberangnya mencengkram kedua bahunya kuat-kuat. Menghadapkan wajah Mingyu tepat di depan Wajah Wonwoo. "Tatap Mataku, Kim Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo sedikit keras mengguncang bahu Mingyu. Mata Mingyu melebar, kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya ini. Mingyu mentap mata Wonwoo melihat kesungguhan di matanya. "Apa aku terlihat berbohong? Katakan padaku! Lihat mataku baik-baik. Kau harus sadar Kim Mingyu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo tak terlihat sedikit kebohongan di mata sipitnya. Wonwoo memang tak berbohong tapi Mingyu tak ingin mempercayai itu. Mingyu mendorong pelan Wonwoo berdiri meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di meja makan. Foto yang ada di genggamannya semakin erat, langkah kakinya terlihat lurus menuju boneka yang ada di pojok ruangannya. "Hyung, bukankah boneka ini yang kau berikan saat itu? Kau bilang boneka rubah ini akan mengingatkanku pada dirimu." Mingyu memeluk boneka itu dengan erat. Wonwoo terlihat agak sedih, saat ini ia berpikir mungkin ia adalah orang yang sangat jahat, memaksa orang lain untuk mengingat masa lalu yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Matanya sedikit sendu melihat Mingyu yang mencium bau harum yang menguar dari tubuh boneka itu. "Aku bukanlah Wonwoo yang kau kenal." Wonwoo sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Mingyu berbalik. "Hyung, kau tak bisa bercanda terus seperti ini. Jelas-jelas kau adalah Wonwoo yang dulu selalu bermain dengan ku. Kau sendiri yang bilang kita sudah seperti saudara kandung."

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang begitu menyakitkan ini. "Mingyu, dengarkan aku. Aku bukanlah Wonwoo yang kau kenal. Aku hanya seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang baru saja pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolah ku di universitas A dan aku tak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya." Mingyu masih saja tak percaya. "Tak Mungkin. Hyung, ayolah ini bukanlah tanggal april mop atau hari ulang tahunku."

"Aku telah menyelidikimu beberapa minggu ini, aku sampai meminta tolong seseorang untuk pergi ke kampung halamanmu untuk mendapatkan fakta bahwa aku bukanlah Wonwoo yang kau kenal. Bahkan aku menyangka aku adalah orang yang pernah lupa ingatan karena aku tak mengenalmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku seperti orang gila memikirkan masalah ini setiap hari sampai membuat kepala ku sakit. Bahkan aku sampai menelepon adikku hanya untuk bertanya apakah aku pernah punya sahabat dengan nama Kim Mingyu. Dan dia menjawab tidak. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan padamu bahwa aku tidak berbohong?" Wonwoo menjelaskan panjang lebar, berharap Mingyu mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Wonwoo beberapa kali mengitari meja makan saat ia memberikan penjelasan panjang kepada Mingyu.

Prank! Tiba-tiba sebuah gelas pecah, Wonwoo dalam sekejap menengok apa yang terjadi. dilihatnya Mingyu sedang memegangi kepalanya, pecahan kaca yang ada di sampingnya di abaikan Mingyu, beberapa pecahan menancap telapak kakinya. "Hyung… Hyung… Wonwoo-hyung…" teriak Mingyu berulang kali masih memegangi kepalanya. "Aku tau ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya lagi. Wonwoo tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Wonwoo mengguncang pelan bahu Mingyu, "Kau tak apa?" tangan Wonwoo di hempaskan membuat Wownoo jatuh terduduk. Mingyu beralih ke dalam kamarnya, kakinya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah karena pecahan kaca yang mengenainya. Ia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding di kamarnya. "Ini semua salahku.. ini semua salahku." Teriaknya lagi berulang kali.

Wonwoo tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, Mingyu seperti orang gila yang lepas kendali. Mingyu tak mendengar apa yang di katakan Wonwoo. Ia terus berteriak tak jelas bagai ingatan lamanya terbuka. Wonwoo sungguh tak tega melihatnya, Mingyu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Wonwoo sudah mencoba untuk menyadarkannya tapi berkali-kali ia terlempar seperti Wonwoo yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang dia kenal. Wonwoo sudah tak tau harus berbuat apa, jadi ia pergi keluar untuk meminta pertolongan. Wonwoo berlari dengan kencang keluar kamar dan menggedor tiap tetangganya. Siapapun itu kini ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Orang pertama yang keluar adalah Scoups. "Hyung tolong aku… hyung tolong aku…" Wajahnya begitu khawatir membuat Scoups bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Woozi dan Hoshi menyusul keluar. "Ada apa? Ada apa?" waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, ini cukup malam untuk menggedor pintu tetangga. "Mingyu… Mingyu…. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Scoups, Woozi dan Hoshi seperti melihat adegan ulang saat Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo pulang kehujanan. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Wonwoo menarik tangan Scoups, membawanya ke kamar Mingyu. Mereka berempat masih melihat Mingyu yang seperti orang gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucap Hoshi panik. "Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hoshi menarik-narik tangan Scoups mendesak nya untuk bergerak cepat. Pasalnya Mingyu terus saja membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Woozi yang tanpa kesepakatan mendekati Mingyu yang sedang menggila, "Mingyu, sadarlah." Woozi berteriak di dekatnya tapi tanpa pemberitahuan Mingyu tak sengaja memukul wajah imut Woozi. Ia terlempar agak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Hoshi yang panic mendekati Woozi yang sudah terlempar. "Ugh.." Woozi meringis sakit. "Ya! Jihoonie kau berdarah." Woozi membelalak. Tangannya meraba wajah imutnya, menerka kira-kira dimana pukulan Mingyu yang membekas di wajahnya. Darah segar sedikit mengalir dari hidung Woozi, Hoshi yang panic segera mengambil tisu untuk menyumbatnya.

Scoups bingung, harus menolong Woozi atau menenangkan Mingyu. Wonwoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia diam mematung masih memperhatikan kegilaan Mingyu. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menghajar Mingyu habis-habisan saat ia sadar, karena sudah membuat khawatir tetangganya. "Ya! Hyung, apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan Jihoonie?" teriak Hoshi membuat kepala Scoups tambah sakit. "Tidak bisakah kau urus Woozi sendiri, aku akan menangani Mingyu disini." Scoups menjaga sedikit jarak dari Mingyu berteriak 'sadarlah' berulang kali. Tapi percuma, ia tak mendengarkannya. Scoups sudah tak kuat lagi menahannya ia terlalu sedih melihat keadaan Mingyu dengan kaki yang berdarah-darah. Jadi saat ada kesempatan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia memukul Mingyu tepat di wajahnya berharap pukulan pertamanya akan membuatnya pingsan.

Dan Buk! Benar saja dalam sekali pukul Scoups berhasil membuat Mingyu pingsan. Wonwoo yang sudah tak tau harus bagaimana, akhirnya ia meminta tolong Scoups untuk membawa Mingyu ke kasurnya. "Hoshi-ya bagaimana dengan Woozi?" Hoshi mengacungkan jempolnya, bertanda urusannya juga telah selesai. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah kecuali Wonwoo yang terlebih dahulu membersihkan kaki Mingyu dari darah dan pecahan kaca, tak lupa untuk memperbannya. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan lebam. Ketiga tetangganya masih setia menunggu Wonwoo untuk mendapat penjelasan yang masuk akal atas semua yang terjadi.

Woozi melihat keadaan sekitar, kamar Mingyu begitu berantakan. Sisa makanan yang masih ada di meja makan, pecahan kaca yang bertebaran, bercak darah yang ada di lantai dari kaki Mingyu, dan buku-buku yang berjatuhan karena benturan yang berkali-kali ia lakukan. Sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya Wonwoo berhasil bergabung dengan mereka. Wonwoo menghela nafas setelah keadaan sulit yang ia alami malam ini. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Scoups yang membuat Mingyu pingsan dengan sekali pukulan, padahal jika dilihat Mingyu mempunyai tubuh yang besar.

Ketika Wonwoo kembali ke meja makan, wajah semua orang terntunduk. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Scoups terlihat menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan wajahnya menggambarkan ia berpikir keras. Sedangkan Hoshi dan Woozi masih berdiskusi apakah Woozi masih mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Wonwoo akhirnya mengambil tempat di samping Scoups. Scoups dan yang lainnya menengadah melihat Wonwoo yang ingin duduk. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya?" Wonwoo lama tak menjawab. Wajah Hoshi dan Woozi tampak begitu khawatir, Scoups sudah tak tahan dengan Wonwoo yang masih saja membisu. "Ini semua salahku." Ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk. "Apa maksudmu?" Scoups sampai-sampai berbalik menghadap Wonwoo untuk mendapat penjelasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali masa lalunya dan kurasa ia tidak siap." Ketiga temannya masih menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya. "Aku mengatakan bahwa orang yang ada di foto itu bukanlah aku. Sepertinya dia tak bisa menerimanya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali terbuka. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya apa yang harus kulakukan?" Wonwoo menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. ia merasa sedikit frustasi dengan semua kejadian malam ini. Scoups dan yang lainnya tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Wonwoo apalagi ia tau bahwa Wonwoo tidak nyaman dengan semua keadaan yang ia alami selama ini. Hoshi merangkul Wonwoo mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Hey tenanglah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Mingyu."

"Mingyu butuh kebenaran, ini adalah tugasmu untuk mengungkapnya dengan cara mu sendiri. Tak ada yang salah, hanya mungkin waktunya tidak tepat. Jangan terlalu salahkan dirimu sendiri. " Woozi yang diam sejak tadi akhirnya angkat bicara. Scoups mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Woozi. "Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat malam ini. Ini sudah jam 10 malam." Scoups mulai khawatir kepada adik-adiknya. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, melihat semua tersenyum kepadanya berkata seakan-akan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Aku akan menginap disini. Aku akan menjaga Mingyu, kakinya penuh luka, aku yakin ia tidak bisa berjalan, aku akan membantunya jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu." Scoups tak membantah, ia hanya berkata baiklah. Akhirnya ketiga tetangganya kembali ke kamar masing-masing sebelum pergi Woozi hanya berkata," panggilah kami jika terjadi sesuatu. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu." Wonwoo merasa sangat di hargai, walaupun baru beberapa bulan bertemu dengan para tetangga barunya ini dia sudah merasa sangat di sayangi.

-0-

Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk membereskan kamar Mingyu, walaupun tubuhnya sudah lelah, tapi ia tak bisa melihat ruangan ini begitu berantakan. Pecahan beling yang mengenai kaki Mingyu ia bersihkan bahkan debu nya juga agar tak dapat melukai orang lain lagi. Piring bekas mereka makan pun di cuci Wonwoo. Begitu juga buku-buku yang berserakan. Wonwoo adalah orang yan g suka kebersihan, ia akan membersihkan apapun yang menurutnya berantakan apalagi ia sangat menyukai buku. Buku adalah teman baginya. Karena buku akan mengisi kekosongan waktunya jika ia sedang tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Semua telah bersih, kecuali bercak darah yang di tinggalkan Mingyu di beberapa tempat yang ada karpetnya. Ia tak mungkin mencucinya malam hari begini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Mingyu apakah dia sudah membaik.

Wajah Mingyu terlihat begitu gelisah. Sepertinya tidurnya pun tidak tenang. Hati Wonwoo merasa sedikit sakit saat melihat keadaan Mingyu yang menyedihkan dengan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Wonwoo sempat berpikir, sejak ia tinggal di Seoul, dari seluruh tetangganya Mingyu lah yang paling perhatian padanya. Walaupun itu karena ia salah menyangka dirinya adalah teman masa kecil tapi Wonwoo tak dapat menampik fakta bahwa Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat perhatian. Kini, Wonwoo seperti ingin membalas semua kebaikannya, terlebih lagi Mingyu juga lah yang menjaganya saat demam.

Saking lelahnya, Wonwoo tertidur di samping Mingyu dengan posisi duduk. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di kedua tangan yang disilangkan dan kasur sebagai penumpunya. Matanya seakan tak mau terbuka karena lelah yang begitu sangat. Wajah Wonwoo pun begitu khawatir dalam tidurnya.

-0-

Udara sejuk telah mengitari sekeliling tubuh pemuda sipit ini. Hawa dingin bahkan masuk menelusup bajunya. Tangannya sedikit bergerak menandakan tidurnya sudah terganggu. Diangkat kepalanya, mata sipitnya ia kucek, dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk meregangkan otot yang sudah cukup pegal karena tidur dalam posisi duduk. "Selamat pagi, apa tidurmu begitu nyenyak?" Wonwoo sedikit kaget melihat Mingyu yang sudah terbangun lebih dulu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria seperti tak terjadi apa-apa malam itu. "Mingyu? Kau sudah bangun. Apa kau merasa sakit? Di sebelah mana? Katakan padaku. Atau kau mau minum? Akan ku ambilkan air." Pertanyaan bertubi di lontarkan Wonwoo. Mingyu sedikit bingung dengan semua pertanyaan Wonwoo. "Ehmm,, memang kakiku sedikit sakit. Saat kulihat sudah di perban, lalu wajahku juga." Mingyu meraba di sekitar wajahnya, meringis di bagian yang ia sentuh menandakan rasa sakit langsung menyengat bagian tubuh yang di pegangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku semalam?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit aneh mendengar Mingyu mengatakan itu. Wonwoo memiliki firasat yang tidak enak terhadapnya. "Ehm.. apa kau tidak ingat, kau mengamuk semalam." Mingyu yang mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo sedang asyik menyantap roti yang diambil kan Wonwoo di rak makanannya. Mingyu memang selalu sedia makanan, katanya ini adalah makanan darurat kalau kalau ia sedang terburu-buru. "Begitukah? " Wonwoo berbincang dengan Mingyu yang sedang di kasur,sedangkan dirinya sedang membuat susu coklat panas untuk mereka berdua. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang gila semalam?" Wonwoo mengangguk dan menjawab tentu saja. "Ada yang aneh." Ucap Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri. Wajah Mingyu seakan tak memiliki masalah, begitu ceria seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang sarapan bersama dengan kakaknya. "Tunggu," ucap Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"ini apa?" Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya membentuk tanda v dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Mingyu bingung, "dua jari? V sign? Atau apa?" ia menjawab reflek. "lalu ada dimana kita sekarang?"

"Di Seoul." Jawab Mingyu cepat. "Apa kita sedang main tebak-tebakkan?" tanya nya lagi seperti anak kecil. Mingyu masih di tempat tidur memegang roti dan selimut yang masih ada di atasnya. "untuk apa kau ke Seoul?" Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Aku adalah mahasiswa di universitas A, jurusan musik. Hey kau tau aku adalah siswa akselerasi." Tanpa di beritahu Wonwoo sudah tau tentang itu, karena Mingyu mengatakannya di hari kedua mereka bertemu. "Lalu siapa aku?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai-sampai ia hampir mengeluarkan air mata. "Kau?" Wonwoo mengangguk meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Kau sangat lucu. Bukankah kita baru bertemu, aku bahkan tak tau namamu dan siapa kau." Jawab Mingyu tenang. "Jadi siapa namamu? Namaku Kim Mingyu."

Seakan ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya, Wonwoo merasa ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. gelas yang di pegangnya hampir saja pecah terjatuh karena fakta baru yang ia temukan pagi ini.

-0-

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?" Wonwoo benar-benar merasa frustasi, dalam semalam ia menyebabkan begitu banyak masalah. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di meja dingin kantin di tempat favorit Wonwoo. Matanya melihat kosong ke arah depan yang bahkan tak penting untuk di lihat. Suaranya juga putus asa dengan semua kejadian pagi ini. "Apakah pukulan ku terlalu keras?" Scoups juga merasa bersalah, apakah Mingyu hilang ingatan karena dirinya.

-This Morning-

"Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak bisa kuliah. Istirahatlah di rumah, ini nomor telponku. Telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Oke? Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, aku akan kuliah hari ini. Pulang nanti aku akan kembali ke kamarmu." Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu dengan perasaan ragu-ragu. Mingyu hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan senyum ceria. Wonwoo menggedor-gedor keras pintu Scoups, si pemilik rumah hanya menguap mengatakan ada apa. "Hyung… hyung… apa yang harus kulakukan? Mingyu… Mingyu…" Wonwoo masih teriak-teriak di depan kamar Scoups. "Ada apa lagi dengan mu Wonwoo-ya?" Hoshi telah siap berangkat kuliah dengan Woozi yang ada di sampingnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mingyu hilang ingatan." Semua mata terbelalak, tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu dengan hilang ingatan?" Woozi benar-benar harus menanyai Wonwoo secara jelas.

-This Morning End-

'Slurrrp..' Woozi tampak asyik menyedot strawberry milkshake nya yang hampir habis. "Apakah sebuah pukulan seperti itu dapat membuat orang hilang ingatan?" Lanjut Woozi. "Kurasa, aku tak terlalu keras memukulnya. Pukulanku hanya cukup membuatnya pingsan tidak sampai hilang ingatan." Tak percaya dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Wonwoo seperti ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia tak tau bagaimana ia menghadapi Wonwoo saat pulang nanti. 'Drrt..Drrt..' ponsel putihnya bergetar, nomor yang ia tau sebagai Kim Mingyu, langsung diangkatnya telpon itu membuat hati Wonwoo menjadi berdebar, takut memikirkan kenapa Mingyu menelpon dirinya.

"Hallo… hyung… apa ini benar nomor Jeon Wonwoo-hyung?" Mingyu berbicara dengan formal takut orang yang sedang dia telpon adalah orang yang bukan dia maksud. "Benar… ada apa denganmu? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Hey, bukankah sekarang Wonwoo yang terlalu peduli pada Mingyu?" Hoshi mulai bergosip lagi. "Kupikir juga begitu." Sambung Woozi. "Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kupikir ini keadaan yang aneh, apa iya hanya dengan pukulan ku ia lupa ingatan?" Scoups masih bertanya-tanya. "Ah?" Woozi mengangkat tangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel, katanya jika ada seseorang yang di paksa untuk mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan dia bisa hilang ingatan sementara tapi hanya untuk orang yang sangat penting baginya." Woozi mencoba menjelaskan. "Apa itu dari sumber terpercaya?" Hoshi menunggu jawaban. "Aku tidak tau." Lalu Woozi tertawa. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tau Jihoonie -.-?" Hoshi memukul kecil kepala Woozi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Wonwoo kembali dari telponnya. "Ada apa dengannya?" sambung Scoups. "Ku jelaskan nanti, aku harus buru-buru hyung maaf. Ah Woozi, bisakah aku meminjam catatanmu nanti sepertinya aku harus membolos." Ucapnya sambil berteriak di kejauhan.

-0-

"Kenapa dia seperti anak kecil saat kehilangan ingatan seperti ini?" Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya. Sebelumnya ia harus mampir ke supermarket karena kasa yang ia butuhkan sudah ia pakai semua kemarin. Mingyu belum beranjak sejengkal pun dari tempatnya tadi pagi. Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu terbaring sungguh sedih, pemuda yang biasanya selalu perhatian dengan sikap anehnya ini, kini tak bisa melakukan apapun karena kakinya yang terkena pecahan beling kemarin.

"Yaampun apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" ucap Wonwoo khawatir. Darah di kaki Mingyu sedikit mengalir, sepertinya lukanya semalam kembali terbuka. "Aku sungguh tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku tak bisa memanggil siapapun dari sini, dan aku tak bisa berjalan. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu mengganti perban di kaki ku. Karena ini sungguh menyakitkan." Mingyu memelas, wajahnya sangat terlihat kesakitan. "Tunggu sebentar." Wonwoo menyiapkan semua yang ia perlukan. "Maafkan aku harus merepotkanmu, padahal kita baru saling mengenal."

"Jangan katakan itu. Tolong anggap aku sebagai kakak mu atau keluargamu." Wonwoo mengelap darah di kaki Mingyu dan mulai memakai kan perban yang baru. "Tunggulah disini, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Setelah memakaikan perban, Wonwoo dengan cekatan pergi ke dapur untuk mulai memasak. "Hyung, terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu, tapi boleh kah aku meminta tolong padamu sekali lagi?" tanya nya pelan. "sebenarnya aku ingin ke kamar mandi sejak tadi, bisakah kau papah aku?" ucapnya sungguh pelan, tapi Wonwoo tak keberatan dan langsung memapah Mingyu ke dalam kamar mandi. "Hyung, ternyata badanmu sangat kecil ya, aku merasa bersalah memintamu untuk memapahku." Ucapnya saat Mingyu merangkul bahu Wonwoo. "Kenapa kau sangat cerewet saat sedang sakit?" Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

-0-

Wonwoo telah selesai memasak dan mereka sedang makan siang sekarang, walaupun hanya masakan sederhana setidaknya Wonwoo telah menyiapkannya dengan baik. Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk memapahnya sekali lagi ke meja makan, Mingyu berkata ia sangat bosan seharian di tempat tidur. "Makanlah yang banyak," Wonwoo menyodorkan nasi dan lauk ke depan Mingyu dan mulai memakan masakannya. Tak terlalu enak, tapi juga tak terlalu buruk, ini adalah ketiga kalinya Wonwoo memasak untuk orang lain, selain untuk ibunya dan adiknya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Padahal kita baru bertemu. Atau apakah aku melupakan sesuatu?" Wonwoo terdiam, seperti boomerang. Pertanyaan yang dulu pernah Wonwoo lontarkan kini di ulangi oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit bingung jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. "Aku hanya menghargai mu sebagai tetangga yang paling dekat. Maksudku kita bersebelahan. Lagipula kau juga sering membantuku, mungkin kau tidak ingat tapi kau sangat baik padaku." Akhirnya Wonwoo menjawab.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mingyu sambil memakan masakan Wonwoo. "Masakan mu tidak buruk hyung. Apa kau sering memasak?" tanyanya lagi, mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi. "Ah tidak, aku tak pernah memasak." Wonwoo hampir selesai dengan makanannya.

"Terimakasih telah memperhatikanku. Hyung bisakah kau ceritakan tentang dirimu? Aku sangat ingin tau tentang orang yang selalu membantuku." Wonwoo berhenti makan, ia melihat makanan Mingyu ternyata sudah habis. Lagi-lagi seperti terulang kini Mingyu tengah memperhatikannya. "Aku? Tak ada yang spesial dari kehidupanku. Aku hanyalah anak laki-laki dari keluarga yang biasa aku punya satu adik, dan saat lulus SMA aku ingin sekali kuliah di Universitas A. dan disini aku bertemu dengan tetangga yang sungguh baik."

"Ah kenapa singkat sekali?"

"Bagaimana dengan mu Mingyu? Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Ini adalah kesempatan Wonwoo untuk mengetahui masa lalu Mingyu.

"Aku? Aku hanya punya masa kecil yang menyedihkan. Kau pasti tak ingin mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ayolah." Wonwoo masih merasa nyaman di hadapan Mingyu walaupun pemuda di hadapannya sedang hilang ingatan sementara menurutnya.

"Orang tua ku tidak pernah peduli padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar punya seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupku, dia sungguh baik, sayangnya dia telah meninggal. Hyung, apa kau menjadi orang yang spesial di hidupku? Kau begitu baik sama seperti dia."

'Mingyu mengingatnya.' Ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

TBC

: bagaimana chapter kali ini? Apa membuat kalian jadi kesal wkwk. Maaf karena lama, salahkan wonu yang selalu bikin aku galau. Hufft… kalian tau aku sudah dapat tempat magang wkwk oke curhat lagi, h-14 fanmeeting in Jakarta u,u

Waktunya balas review :

Itsmevv: sudah dilanjut,, mohon tunggu lanjutannya lagi ya u,u semoga ga kena wb

Arlequeen kim: gimana masalah di chapter kali ini? Kayanya chapternya bakal nambah dan nunda tamat nih hehe

Monwiimalaslogin: jangan ngambekkkkkkk ayo berikan aku inspirasi buat chap selanjutnyaaa…

auliaMRQ: udah di lanjut,,, chap kali ini seru gaaa?

Akhir kata,, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pamit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Orang tua ku tidak pernah peduli padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar punya seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupku, dia sungguh baik, sayangnya dia telah meninggal. Hyung, apa kau mau menjadi orang yang spesial di hidupku? Kau begitu baik sama seperti dia."

'Mingyu mengingatnya.' Ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

Chapter 9

-Wonwoo POV-

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu, aku sangat sangat merasa bersalah. Apakah Mingyu kehilangan ingatan karena aku telah memaksanya untuk mengingat hal yang tak ingin dia ingat. Sebenarnya saat ini aku sungguh bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sangat berhati-hati bicara dengan Mingyu. Bahkan rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat yang selalu menghantuiku setiap hari ku hilangkan sementara, tak ingin mengusik ingatan Mingyu lagi.

Siang itu, Mingyu ingin menceritakan kehidupannya padaku. Tapi entah mengapa aku sungguh tak siap untuk menerima kenyataannya. Seharusnya ini adalah kesempatan emas karena aku akan tau kebenaran di balik kematian Wonwoo teman masa kecilnya. Aku sungguh tak bisa menanyakan nya lebih jauh mengenai masa lalunya. Aku terlalu takut Mingyu akan mengingat hal yang menyakitkan.

Sejak ia mengalami hilang ingatan, Mingyu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Bahkan ia lebih seperti anak ayam yang membutuhkan induknya. Ia tak bisa menjauh dari ku. Aku sangat merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya. Karena kesalahanku, lagi-lagi Mingyu yang merasakan sakit. Aku memutuskan merawatnya selama ia tak bisa berjalan, lukanya benar-benar dalam, saat ku bilang ia harus memakai tongkat untuk berjalan, Mingyu menolaknya. Sebenarnya ingatannya tak ada yang bermasalah, selain ingatan tentang diriku. Ia melupakan semua kegiatan dan ucapan yang pernah ia ucapkan kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak menyukainya tapi ini sudah terjadi. aku hanya harus membuatnya mengingatnya lagi.

"Kurasa besok aku sudah bisa berangkat kuliah hyung." Ucap Mingyu sambil menulis catatan pelajaran yang sudah tertinggal selama beberapa hari ini. Aku mengukir senyum di wajahku, merasa lega akhirnya ia dapat kembali ke kampus. Terkadang aku sempat berpikir, walaupun baru beberapa bulan kami saling kenal. Tapi tak ada satupun keluarga Mingyu yang datang berkunjung. Aku tau orang tua Mingyu telah meninggal, dan adiknya ada di luar negeri. Tapi apakah ia tak punya paman atau bibi yang tinggal di korea.

"Apa kau punya paman atau bibi yang tinggal di Korea? Kudengar orang tua mu sudah meninggal dan adikmu ada di luar negeri." Akhirnya pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja setelah memandangi wajahnya yang serius mencatat. "Ah, kenapa kau bisa tau hyung. Aku tak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya."

"Aku tau Jeonghan-hyung adalah sepupumu, waktu itu tak sengaja aku mendengar darinya." Rasanya agak aneh bicara seakan-akan aku baru saja memberitaunya apa yang telah ku ketahui selama ini. "Ah seperti itu, bibi dan pamanku sebenarnya yang sedang menjalankan perusahaan ayahku, tapi aku benar-benar jarang sekali bertemu dengan mereka, selalu tak ada waktu yang pas. Mereka bilang aku adalah penerus Pledis Group saat aku lulus, tapi aku benar-benar tak siap untuk menjadi seseorang yang langsung berada di puncak." Aku mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan sangat baik. Jadi kerabat Mingyu masih ada di Korea hanya saja mereka tak bisa bertemu.

"Mungkin saat aku lulus, aku akan mulai menjadi anak magang atau karyawan biasa dulu untuk membuatku beradaptasi disana. Apa Wonwoo-hyung juga ingin bekerja di Pledis Group aku akan membantumu, karena secara sah aku adalah pemilik perusahaan, mereka hanya yang menjalankannya saja."sebenarnya aku cukup bingung, kenapa pembahasan kita sampai ke masalah pekerjaan. Tapi aku sedikit kasihan terhadap Mingyu. Padahal ia berasal dari kalangan kaya, tapi ia tak bisa mendapat apa yang ia butuhkan. Aku hanya tertawa membalas pertanyaannya. "Ikutlah denganku hyung. Saat sudah lulus nanti, aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu." Aku memukul kepalanya sedikit keras untuk membuatnya sadar. "Aku juga akan berusaha bodoh. Jangan samakan aku seperti seorang gelandangan. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencapai apa yang kumau." Aku sedikit senang karena kita bisa berteman dengan baik mulai dari awal.

Seminggu waktu berlalu, setiap hari adalah hari yang sama bagiku. Walaupun Mingyu hilang ingatan, tapi aku tetap memenuhi janjiku. Aku selalu berangkat kuliah bersamanya, sarapan dan makan siang bersamanya, bahkan kali ini kita mengerjakan tugas bersama. Apalagi besok adalah ujian akhir semester rasanya begitu banyak yang terjadi di semester awal ini. Aku sedikit tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, terlebih lagi aku memiliki misi untuk mengembalikan ingatan Mingyu tentang diriku. Tapi aku tak ingin terlalu memaksanya seperti waktu itu, aku rela walaupun ia tak mengingatku saat ini.

"Hey, bisakah kita belajar bersama?" Hoshi tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar Mingyu sambil membawa buku yang telah ia peluk. "Hoshi-hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?" Mingyu sedikit kesal walaupun itu tak membuatnya sangat marah. "Maaf aku terlambat." Woozi memasuki kamar dan berdiri di belakang Hoshi dengan pose yang sama. "Kalian? Siapa yang sebenarnya mengundang kalian." Ucap Mingyu lagi.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu kenapa kau begitu sombong. Kau kira siapa yang merawatmu saat sakit?" Woozi kesal, akhirnya ia sedikit mengungkit kejadian seminggu laiu. "Bukankah Wonwoo-hyung yang merawatku? Ia yang ada disana saat aku terbangun." aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Walaupun sedikit sakit, saat tau fakta bahwa Mingyu tak melupakan siapapun kecuali diriku, seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang bahkan sebelumnya Mingyu sebut sebagai orang yang berharga. Mingyu bercanda akrab dengan Woozi dan Hoshi bahkan terkadang membicarakan masa lalu saat ia memasuki kelas pertamanya.

Kami semua belajar dengan sangat giat untuk melewati semester pertama kami. Bisa di bilang kami adalah rekan seperjuangan, Hoshi, aku, Woozi dan Mingyu adalah mahasiswa satu angkatan yang masuk bersama, dan ku harap kita juga dapat lulus bersama. "Hey, bagaimana jika kita selesai ujian, kita pergi berlibur?"Hoshi memecah keheningan. Woozi terlihat senang dan mengangguk setuju dengan usul Hoshi. Sedangkan aku hanya diam, mungkin bertanda aku juga telah setuju. Mingyu terlihat tersenyum sepertinya ia juga menyetujuinya. "Hmm, sepertinya semua setuju, sekarang tinggal kita pikirkan kemana kita akan berlibur?" Buku-buku Hoshi telah diabaikan dan mata sipitnya terlihat begitu senang saat kami mulai membicarakan tentang liburan.

"Kita harus mengajak yang lainnya." Woozi terlihat sedikit berpikir. Aku sungguh senang melihat mereka begitu ceria. Aku bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara, jadi aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dan setuju dengan semua usul mereka. Walaupun wajahku datar dan tak banyak bicara sebenarnya aku sangat peduli terhadap orang lain tapi terkadang aku tak tau bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya. "Adik kelas kita sepertinya tak bisa ikut karena mereka bilang kemarin ada kegiatan di sekolahnya saat liburan."

"Jeonghan-hyung dan Scoups-hyung juga harus ikut." Hoshi menambahkan. "Hyung, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kampung halamanku? Rumahku cukup besar untuk kita menginap dan tak ada yang menempatinya. Disana juga suasananya cukup bagus, setidaknya dapat menenangkan pikiran setelah ujian." Woozi, Hoshi dan aku saling berpandangan setelah mendengar usul Mingyu. "Baiklah sudah di putuskan kita akan ke kampung halaman Mingyu." Hoshi mengangkat tangannya ke atas seperti ingin terbang ke udara saja. Dirinya sangat bersemangat saat sudah membicarakan mengenai liburan. Tapi setelah ku pikir, ini adalah ide yang buruk, Mingyu bisa saja mengingat sesuatu yang buruk jadi aku sedikit berbisik ke Hoshi mengenai pemikiranku. Hoshi mengangguk mengerti apa yang aku katakan.

"Ah tapi aku punya tempat yang lebih baik, bagaimana dengan pantai?" ucap Hoshi lagi mencoba meyakinkan Mingyu untuk mengubah pikirannya. "Tidak, tidak. Hyung kau sudah menyetujuinya, pokoknya kita akan tetap ke kampung halaman ku. Lagi pula aku sangat rindu suasana rumah." ucapnya tak menerima penolakan, mau tak mau mereka semua setuju.

-0-

Jeonghan-hyung dan Scoups-hyung juga tak lupa ku beritau dan mereka setuju, sebenarnya mereka sempat menanyaiku tentang ini. "Apa Mingyu akan baik-baik saja? Dan kau juga?" tanya Scoups. "Aku tak masalah hyung, ku harap semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku menjawab mencoba meyakinkan Scoups-hyung agar ia tak khawatir lagi. Sebenarnya Jeonghan-hyung masih belum tau masalah ini, aku terlalu takut untuk bicara padanya. Aku tau walaupun jeonghan-hyung adalah orang yang lembut, tapi ia juga punya sisi yang tak akan kita duga juga.

H-1, aku begitu berdebar menanti hari esok yang ku tunggu-tunggu dan tak juga kuharapkan. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu besok?" aku menghela nafas mencoba untuk tidur agar tak meninggalkan lingkar hitam di mataku esok. Dan benar saja, aku sungguh-sungguh tak bisa tidur dan mataku benar-benar terlihat buruk. Hoshi-hyung dan Woozi telah siap dengan kopernya, terlihat seperti ingin pindah rumah daripada jalan-jalan. Aku hanya membawa tas punggung yang cukup memuat pakaian ku dan kantung kecil berisi snack. Mingyu bilang ia telah menyiapkan mobil yang pas untuk kita. Dan benar saja, ini sedikit mewah untuk ukuran anak mahasiswa, Jeonghan yang tau latar belakang keluarga Mingyu tak terkejut dengan apa yang telah dia siapkan.

"Apa kalian siap?" Hoshi teriak memberi aba-aba untuk Mingyu mulai menyetir mobilnya. Mingyu dan Scoups-hyung ada di baris paling depan, sedangkan aku dan Jeonghan-hyung ada di baris paling belakang. Woozi dan Hoshi terlihat sangat senang , wajahnya begitu ceria sepanjang perjalanan. Aku meminta Coups-hyung duduk di samping Mingyu untuk berjaga takut-takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya, Coups-hyung adalah orang yang cekatan dan bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan aku, mengambil tempat paling belakang bersama Jeonghan-hyung karena aku harus menceritakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu kepada Jeonghan-hyung, agar ia tak kaget jika Mingyu mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh mengenai diriku.

Sudah satu jam kami berkendara, Hoshi dan Woozi terlihat sangat lelah jadi mereka tertidur. Sedangkan Mingyu terus di ajak bicara Coups-hyung agar ia tak mengantuk, menurut Coups-hyung itu adalah cara terbaik agar tidak mengantuk di perjalanan. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bicara dengan Jeonghan-hyung, walaupun kami tak terlalu dekat, aku percaya ia adalah orang yang dewasa dan juga mengayomi. "Jeonghan –hyung, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu, aku tak tau kau kemana tapi saat itu kau memang sedang tak ada di kamar. Dan aku baru sempat bicara dengan mu hari ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi kau benar-benar harus tau keadaan ini." Ucapku menjelaskan terlebih dahulu agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Aku menceritakan detail kejadian yang terjadi. dan ekspresi nya pun berubah. Ia mengatakan apa! Dengan suara begitu lantang, sebelumnya aku sangat takut, wajahnya begitu terlihat marah, entah merasa kecewa karena aku tak memberi tau hal ini. Scoups dan Mingyu hampir saja menengok dan menanyakan keadaan kami, tapi Coups-hyung ku beri tanda agar ia terus mengobrol dengan Mingyu. Jeonghan reflek menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat setelah berteriak seperti itu. "Apa yang lain tau tentang ini?" Tanya Jeonghan-hyung dengan wajah yang begitu serius. lagi-lagi aku menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Wonwoo-ya?" Terlihat Jeonghan-hyung sedikit khawatir padaku. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak masalah ia melupakanku, tapi fakta bahwa Mingyu tersakiti karena aku itu adalah hal yang ku khawatirkan. Pasalnya aku tau beban yang di tanggung Mingyu selama ini. Jeonghan-hyung menceritakannya dengan sangat baik. "Ku yakin, ada saatnya ingatan Mingyu akan kembali. Dan firasatku itu tak lama lagi." Jeonghan-hyung hanya menatap sendu terhadapku lalu tersenyum.

-0-

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, kami sampai di sebuah rumah yang begitu mewah bahkan halamannya saja sungguh indah di lihat. Hoshi terlihat menguap dari tidur panjangnya. Mingyu telah meregangkan ototnya, pasti ia sangat pegal setelah berjam-jam menyetir. Aku tampak agak risih, sejak dua menit yang lalu Mingyu tampak memperhatikanku. "Ada apa?" bentakku. Sebenarnya aku sangat tak suka di perhatikan orang lain, itu seperti gerak-gerik ku di awasi. "Hyung, lingkar hitam di matamu jelas sekali. Apa kau tak bisa tidur?" aku memilih berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu dan mengikuti yang lain masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumahnya tampak sedikit berdebu, walaupun interiornya sangat mewah dan luas. Coups-hyung, Hoshi dan Woozi juga tampak menengadah memperhatikan tiap inci dari tempat ini.

Jeonghan merasa rindu akan tempat ini, ia terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Mingyu. "Ah, padahal baru 6 bulan di tinggal tapi sudah berdebu seperti ini." Mingyu menghempaskan tubunya di sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah. Yang lain mengikuti gerak Mingyu, terasa bebas bergerak setelah beberapa jam berada di dalam mobil. Mereka semua berisitirahat tanpa membuka koper terlebih dahulu.

'kruyuuuuk~' rona merah terlihat di wajah Woozi, ia begitu malu karena suara perut yang tak bisa di tahannya. "Woozi-hyung apa kau sangat lapar?" Mingyu terbahak-bahak membuatnya mendapat satu pukulan yang mendarat di kepalanya. "Sepertinya kita harus mencari makanan." Hoshi dengan suara lemasnya mendukung Woozi untuk cepat-cepat mencari makanan. "Bagaimana jika kita memasak saja?" ucapku reflek. "Masakan buatan Mingyu sangat enak." Pujiku, sedikit rindu dengan masakan buatannya.

"Baiklah, Jeonghan-hyung, bisakah kau pergi ke minimarket yang ada di persimpangan itu?" Jeonghan mengangguk setuju, setelah mendapat resep dari Mingyu, ia langsung menggandeng Hoshi untuk ikut dengannya. "Ya! Bisakah aku tinggal di rumah saja?" wajahnya begitu sedih seakan ingin di siksa oleh Jeonghan. "Tidak kau harus ikut dengan ku." Ucapnya.

Kami di bagi menjadi dua tim, Coups-hyung dengan Mingyu menyiapkan peralatan masak sedangkan aku dan Woozi menyiapkan alat makan. Meja makan Mingyu cukup besar ini membuatku seperti makan dengan orang-orang kerajaan. "Wonwoo-ya.. apa Mingyu masih belum bisa mengingatmu?" aku menggeleng dan menjelaskan pada Woozi. "Apa menurutmu kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu disini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengatakan tidak tau dan memberitaunya semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, Jeonghan dan Hoshi terlihat memasuki rumah. "Ya! Hyung kenapa kau lama sekali?" Mingyu agak kesal di buatnya, raut wajahnya berubah sejak di tinggal Jeonghan tadi. "Kau tau? Kita tersesat, padahal Jeonghan-hyung bilang ia sangat tau lingkungan daerah sini." Hoshi mencibir, mengejek Jeonghan membuatnya senang, Jeonghan membuat kesalahan hari ini. "Ah tadi juga kami sempat mengobrol dengan seorang ibu-ibu, siapa di panggilnya Jeonghan-hyung?" tanya Hohsi lagi. "Bibi Kim, tadi dia menanyaimu, dia bilang mampirlah berkunjung kalau sempat." Ucapnya menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang telah mereka beli. Aku hanya memperhatikan raut wajah Mingyu. Tapi ia begitu tenang,

Aku dan Woozi telah selesai menyiapkan alat makan, jadi aku memilih untuk ke ruang tengah dan nonton tv terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu Mingyu dan Coups-hyung menyiapkan makanannya. Jeonghan –hyung dan Hoshi pun memilih kegiatan yang sama dengan ku. Tak berapa lama Coups-hyung memanggil kami untuk makanan, ternyata masakan telah tersaji. Aku sedikit menganga, ketika masakan yang di hidangkan begitu banyak. Tapi dengan 6 orang seperti ini, makanan ini pasti akan habis dalam waktu singkat. Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk mengetahui faktanya, dugaanku selalu benar. Ternyata makanan ini habis di makan oleh para kuli yang memang kelaparan.

-0-

Karena rumah Mingyu yang begitu besar, kami terbagi ke dalam 3 kamar. Masing-masing dari kami memiliki pasangan, tentunya itu adalah orang terdekat bagi mereka. Jeonghan dan Coups-hyung memilih untuk tidur di kamar orang tua Mingyu, Hoshi dan Woozi tidur di kamar tamu dan aku tidur di kamar Mingyu. Saat ku lihat ke dalam kamarnya, tak begitu banyak barang di sana, hanya ada kasur yang cukup besar, lemari dan meja belajar. Kamarnya pun di dominasi warna hitam dan putih. Saat ku lihat keliling kamarnya tak ada bingkai foto atau foto yang di letakkan di meja belajarnya, kamarnya begitu minim perabotan dan cukup luas.

Saat itu jam 8 malam, kami memilih untuk pergi ke kamar masing-masing karena terlalu lelah dengan perjalanan hari ini. Aku belum bisa tidur jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon menghirup udara luar. Kulihat lingkungan rumah Mingyu disini begitu sepi. Dari lantai dua rumahnya dapat kulihat beberapa rumah yang tak jauh darinya bahkan sebuah sungai yang tampak dari kejauhan. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku hampir saja terjatuh saat Mingyu mengagetkanku. Hawa keberadaannya begitu tak kusadari. "Aku tak bisa tidur, ini baru jam 8 malam." Aku menjawabnya tanpa menengok ke arahnya. Pandanganku lurus ke depan atau bahkan sedikit melihat langit mengecek apakah ada banyak bintang disini.

"Hyung, kenapa kau terlihat begitu kekanakan?" aku menatapnya tajam tak terima dengan omongannya yang membuatku sedikit jengkel. "Maafkan aku, maksudku tubuhmu begitu kurus, jika ada angin yang kencang kau bisa saja terbawa." Aku semakin jengkel mendengar tawa Mingyu yang begitu lepas. Suasana nya begitu pas, angin tenang dan udara malam yang tak begitu dingin, hening dan sepi. Membuatku ingin mengetahui kebenaran masa lalunya. Dan saat ini aku benar-benar berniat untuk menanyainya. Tiap bagian diriku sudah tak sabar untuk mengetahui kebenaran itu. "Hyung, terimakasih telah mau menjadi temanku. Aku sungguh menghargai dan menyayangimu." Mata Mingyu tak menoleh ke arahku. Kenapa dia selalu saja membuat orang lain bingung dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku telah membohongimu," aku mengernyit tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya. "Apa maksudmu? Minta maaf untuk apa?" ucapku menghadap ke arahnya. Mingyu mengikuti dan kini kami berhadapan. Tangan Mingyu memegang bahuku, membuatku merasa sedikit takut. "Maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu, sebenarnya…"

"Pemandangan apa yang kulihat ini?" seseorang mengganggu pembicaraan kami, dan ternyata dia adalah Jeonghan-hyung. "Jeonghan-hyung, ada apa?" ucapku langsung menghampirinya. Ia sedikit membenarkan poninya. "Apa kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu dari tadi, bibi Kim datang berkunjung." Mingyu sedikit mengernyit. "Malam-malam begini?" tanya nya. Kami langsung pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menemui perempuan yang sering di panggil bibi Kim.

Kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang bisa dibilang masih sangat cantik untuk wanita seusianya. Terlihat ia membawa kantung plastik, kulihat Mingyu langsung memeluknya saat melihat wanita itu. Terlihat sangat akrab, mungkin Mingyu sudah menganggap orang itu sebagai ibunya sendiri. Ternyata bibi Kim hanya ingin mengantarkan kue. "Ku dengar teman-temanmu sedang berkunjung, jadi kubuatkan sedikit kue sebagai cemilan." Mingyu menanggapi nya dengan senyum ramah, terlihat bibi Kim juga sangat menyayangi Mingyu. Aku hanya bisa diam, saat aku bertanya pada Jeonghan-hyung dimana yang lainnya, dia bilang mereka sudah tertidur. "Jadi ini yang namanya Wonwoo, kau sangat tampan." Aku sedikit bingung, kenapa bibi Kim bisa mengetahui namaku. Kupikir Jeonghan-hyung yang mengatakannya. Aku hanya menjawab terima kasih dan tersenyum, setelah berbincang cukup lama akhirnya bibi Kim pamit pulang, aku mencicipi kue buatannya dan itu sangat enak.

-0-

Karena obrolan Mingyu dan bibi Kim yang cukup lama, kini jam menunjukkan pukul 10 dan aku benar-benar mengantuk. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu daripada Mingyu, niat yang tadinya ingin menanyainya ku urungkan, ku pikir ini terlalu malam untuk membuat masalah lagi. Mingyu terlihat sedang membaca buku di sampingku dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang. Aku mengabaikannya, mengucapkan selamat tidur dan lalu pergi ke alam mimpi.

Pagi harinya, aku terlihat bangun kesiangan. Matahari sudah tinggi, gorden dan jendela sudah di buka. Kulihat Mingyu juga sudah tak ada di kamar. Aku memilih mandi terlebih dahulu, tapi selesai mandi aku menemukan sebuah surat. Disana tertulis dari Mingyu,

"hyung, bisakah kau ikuti peta ini dan temui aku disana. Tolong jangan ajak siapapun buatlah alasan apapun untuk kau datang sendiri, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Jangan khawatir, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya."

Aku sedikit tak mengerti, tapi setelah rapi aku menuruni tangga dan melihat yang lainnya ada yang sedang menonton tv dan ada juga yang sedang sarapan. "Hyung dimana Mingyu?" aku bertanya penasaran sebenarnya dimana Mingyu. "Entahlah, dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Wonwoo-ya kami ingin pergi ke pantai hari ini. Apa kau mau ikut?" aku berpikir tentang surat yang Mingyu berikan jadi aku sedikit membuat alasan. "hyung, kau bisa jalan duluan. Aku akan mencari Mingyu sepertinya aku tau dia dimana, nanti kami akan menyusul." Hoshi percaya dan mengiyakan. Jadi aku mulai keluar rumah dan mengikuti peta yang sudah di buat Mingyu dengan sangat baik. Gambar petanya begitu jelek jadi aku hanya bisa menerka saja.

Kira-kira sudah 10 menit aku berjalan, dan di ujung jalan terlihat sebuah plang panti asuhan, walaupun dari jauh aku bisa membacanya itu adalah panti asuhan harapan, "sepertinya ini panti asuhan yang di ceritakan Jeonghan-hyung." Aku mengabaikannya dan berbelok mengikuti arahan di peta. Kira-kira lima menit dari sana, terlihat sungai yang dapat kulihat dari balkon lantai dua rumah mingyu. Dan ternyata Mingyu telah duduk disana, di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir sungai. Aku mendekatinya secara perlahan mencoba untuk tak membuat suara, ternyata Mingyu sedang memegangi foto dirinya dengan Wonwoo teman masa kecilnya.

"Mingyu-ya… untuk apa kita bertemu disini? Dan itu siapa?" aku berusaha pura-pura tidak tau, karena setelah Mingyu kehilangan ingatan, ia tak pernah mengungkit teman masa kecilnya. "Bukankah kau sudah tau hyung, ini adalah Wonwoo yang mirip sekali dengan mu. Bahkan karena foto ini dan melihatmu membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila selama ini." Mingyu menjawabku tanpa menoleh. "Kau? Sudah ingat semuanya?" jawabku begitu kaget. Ya aku benar-benar kaget, setelah sekian lama, Mingyu mengatkan bahwa lagi-lagi aku mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya. Mingyu menoleh ke arahku dan menyuruhku duduk disampingnya. Mingyu menghadap ke arahku. Lagi-lagi keadaan semalam terulang. "Maafkan aku hyung telah membohongimu, sebenarnya aku tak pernah hilang ingatan mengenai dirimu." Mataku hampir saja keluar saat mendengar itu. Memang sedikit kesal saat di bohongi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya saat ini. "Maafkan aku juga karena selalu menyamakanmu dengan teman masa kecilku. Kau pasti sungguh tidak nyaman." Aku memilih diam untuk mendengar semua penjelasannya.

Mingyu tiba-tiba saja berdiri di pinggir sungai, aku mengikutinya ke pinggir sungai. "Disinilah tempat Wonwoo meninggal." Aku sedikit kaget tapi tak bermaksud menyela ceritanya. "agar lebih mudah mungkin dia akan ku panggilk kang, namanya adalah Kang Wonwoo." Akhirnya aku lega karena nama kita memang beda.

-Wonwoo POV END-

Wonwoo terlihat memperhatikan Mingyu, menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang akan dia dengar. Mingyu kembali memulai ceritanya, Wonwoo memilih untuk memandang ke depan. "Saat itu, akan ada badai hujan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kang mengajak ku untuk bertemu disini."

-The Past-

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Mingyu, Mingyu terlihat sangat ceria. Ia memeluk banyak bunga dari teman-temannya termasuk Kang Wonwoo. "Hey, selamat. Kau akan menjadi siswa menengah pertama. Kau sudah cukup cocok dengan wajahmu yang tua itu." Mingyu terlihat sedikit memukul Kang Wonwoo. "Hentikan candaanmu Wonwoo-ya." Tapi Wonwoo malah membalas memukul Mingyu. "Ya! Bodoh panggil aku hyung. Aku ini lebih tua darimu tau." Wajah cerianya belum luntur. "Ayo kita berfoto dulu, aku benar-benar senang hari ini." Mereka berfoto dengan Mingyu yang memeluk banyak bunga. Tak tau kejadian apa yang menimpa mereka. Tapi senyum Wonwoo hari ini akan jadi yang terakhir di lihat Mingyu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpisah di persimpangan. Tapi sebelum berpisah Wonwoo membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mingyu. "Hey temui aku di pinggir sungai tempat biasa jam dua belas nanti, ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu." Mingyu terlihat baik-baik saja dan menyetujui permintaan Wonwoo. Mingyu telah siap berangkat, ia sedikit telat sepuluh menit karena harus makan siang terlebih dahulu. Mingyu kecil menyusuri jalan seperti biasa tanpa ragu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir, karena awan terlihat mulai menghitam tapi ia sudah terlanjur janji dengan Wonwoo untuk datang. Wonwoo terlihat sudah datang dan memegang sebuah boneka yang sedikit besar.

"Hey." Panggil Mingyu dari kejauhan, Wonwoo yang ada beberapa meter di depannya melambaikan tangan. "untuk apa boneka itu?" Wonwoo terlihat memeluk boneka rubah dengan sangat erat. Saat itu Mingyu tak sadar posisi Wonwoo benar-benar ada di pinggir. "ini untukmu." Ucap Wonwoo dengan senyumnya. "Kau pikir aku anak perempuan di beri hadiah boneka."

Wonwoo sedikit tertawa. "Aku akan pergi ke Seoul. " Mingyu sedikit kaget. "ini ku berikan untuk mu agar kau selalu mengingatku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku seperti rubah." Lanjutnya. "Apa akan sangat lama kau pergi ke Seoul?" Wonwoo sedikit menggeleng. "Aku akan tinggal selamanya di sana. Aku diadopsi keluarga dari Seoul." Mingyu sedikit senang akhirnya temannya kini akan mempunyai sebuah keluarga tapi ia juga sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Wonwoo. "Jadilah orang sukses dan kita akan bertemu di Seoul, kau tau di Seoul ada universitas ternama namanya universitas A, aku ingin sekali mendaftar kesana, jika kau sudah lulus SMA, pergilah ke Seoul dan masuk ke universitas A aku akan menemui mu disana." Mingyu mendengarkan dengan baik. Air matanya sedikit keluar. Saat itu awan sudah sangat menghitam dan hujan sudah mulai turun dengan sangat deras. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?" hujan turun begitu deras sampai-sampai mata Mingyu pun tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, Mingyu meneriaki Wonwoo untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi baru saja Wonwoo melangkah tanahnya bergeser dan longsor, Wonwoo terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Tangan Wonwoo masih bisa mencapai rumput. Tapi baru saja Mingyu ingin menolongnya Wonwoo terbawa arus.

Mingyu yang saat itu masih lulus Sekolah dasar tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia masih memeluk boneka yang di berikan Wonwoo meneriaki siapapun untuk meminta pertolongan. Mingyu begitu putus asa ia sudah tak bisa melihat kepala Wonwoo yang menyembul. Ia benar-benar tak tau harus apa. Sedangkan hujan semakin deras, membuat bibirnya bertambah pucat. Mingyu tak berani untuk melangkah lebih jauh tapi ia tak bisa pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja. "Hyung…. Wonwoo-hyung kau dimana? Jawab aku" Mingyu berlari mengikuti arah sungai tapi ia tetap tak bisa menemukannya. Ia berlari dan terus berlari tapi naasnya Mingyu terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur batu yang membuatnya pingsan.

-The Past End-

Mingyu terlihat mengeluarkan air mata, tangisnya tak mampu ia bendung saat menceritakan teman masa kecilnya. "sejak kejadian itu, aku benar-benar mengingat semuanya. Tentang Kang, dan aku juga tak melupakan mu Wonwoo-hyng." Wonwoo yang melihat keadaan Mingyu menjadi bingung tak tau harus apa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merubah posisi Mingyu menghadapnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Wonwoo tak mengatakan apa-apa ia hanya memeluk Mingyu dengan erat. Mingyu yang di peluk membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan tangis pun pecah, baju Wonwoo kini di basahi oleh tangisan Mingyu. "Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku hyung. Ia yang selalu menyemangatiku melebihi orang tua ku sendiri. Ia adalah orang yang sangat hebat yang pernah ku temui." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tak membalas perkataan Mingyu. Ia hanya mengusap punggung Mingyu mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah Mingyu puas menangis, dan kini baju Wonwoo benar-benar basah. Wonwoo melepas pelukannya, "Jangan menangis lagi, dia memang orang yang hebat juga jangan pernah melupakannya, tapi, jika kau terus mengingat masa lalu mu itu. Kau akan terus sedih. Wonwoo yang disana pasti tak mau kau begitu." Ucapnya. Mingyu hanya mendengarkan, "jangan terus bersedih karena kini kau memiliki banyak teman, ada Scoups-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung, Woozi dan juga Hoshi. Dan mulai saat ini, aku juga akan selalu ada untuk mu. Mungkin Kang Wonwoo ada dalam diriku, tapi jika kau berniat menjadikanku orang yang berharga bagimu tolong kenal lah aku sebagai Jeon Wonwoo bukan sebagai Kang Wonwoo." Ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah serius. Mingyu mengangguk dan sekali lagi ia memeluk Wonwoo. "Hey, Coups-hyung tadi mengajak kita pergi ke pantai." Wonwoo langsung menggandeng tangan Mingyu untuk pergi kea rah pulang.

"Ah seperti nya menyenangkan." Mereka akhirnya dapat mengerti satu sama lain. "Hyung, bagaimana jika nanti lulus, kita akan berpisah seperti kebanyakan orang, dan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakak kandungku. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan mu."

"Jangan pikirkan hal seperti itu saat ini, yang lebih penting lagi aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau pura-pura hilang ingatan?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu sebagai Jeon Wonwoo bukan Kang Wonwoo, kau pasti selalu tak nyaman jika harus terus ku samakan dengan Kang. Ah aku sudah tau apa yang harus kita lakukan nanti."

"Apa?"

"Kita akan membangun sebuah perusahaan bersama, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"itu tidak buruk."

-END-

Kaze: Maafkan saya jika ending yang tak menyenangkan ini. Tapi sepertinya otak ku sudah mulai lelah memikirkan alur. Dan semakin galau dengan dekatnya fanmeeting ini. Okeh deh sepertinya untuk chapter terakhir aku tak perlu balas review pokonya terima kasih atas semua perhatian kalian dan terimakasih buat yang udah baca sampai habis. Jika memungkinkan ini akan dibuat sekuel atau mungkin kalian punya request tinggal DM aku aja,akan ku usahakan buat cerita itu. Akhir kata bagaimana dengan chapter terakhir ini?

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pamit ^^


End file.
